De princesa a reina
by Butterflyvlinder
Summary: Luego de cien años sin recuerdos de su pasado, Serena despierta en Tokio de Cristal y debe retomar el camino para convertirse de princesa a reina, esta vez conociendo toda la verdad del pasado de sus padres, que definirá el futuro de ella y de los que la rodean. *Continuación de "Por una eternidad"
1. INTRODUCCION

**INTRODUCCION**

El joven miro por la ventana de la habitación, la noche estaba en calma, bastante clara para poder distinguir las estrellas y la escasa luna que alumbraba tenuemente el palacio de la ciudad de Tokio.

La primavera estaba llegando a la ciudad, las frías noches eran reemplazadas por frescas brisas que atraían e incitaban al amor, sobre todo con el aroma que las flores emanaban.

Él por supuesto lo sabía, amaba las rosas por mil razones, y en ese momento la habitación estaba llena de ellas, rosas, blancas, azules, lilas y las más importantes, rosas rojas, que invocaban la pasión, el romance y aún más importante para él, el amor.

Porque, el amor de su vida, descansaba desde hacia tres semanas en su cama, él sonrió, no podría haber sido de otro modo, la quería cerca de él, la quería en su cama, la quería en su vida diaria, la quería de tantas formas que era imposible explicarlo en simples palabras, desde que Raven, es decir, Raven ahora reconocida absolutamente como Serena había regresado a su mundo, todo había cambiado.

Los días eran maravillosos, las noches eran más bellas, la comida era deliciosa, los colores eran más brillantes e intensos, la música era un manjar para el alma y las flores, sobre todo las rosas tenían un aroma adictivo, como ella.

El joven rey sonrió ante el recuerdo de su confusión, de los sentimientos que había considerado en un principio, tan horribles y traidores hacia el recuerdo de su amada muerta, porque si, había aceptado finalmente y poco a poco con la llegada de Raven, que su amada princesa debía estar muerta hacia mucho, ¡que ironía que fuera precisamente ella quien le devolviera la fe y la esperanza en el amor al saber que siempre se trato de ella!, ¡de Serena!

Endimión volvió su mirada hacia la mujer que se encontraba en su cama descansando, sentándose al borde de la cama acaricio con devoción su rostro mientras admiraba una vez más los cambios que el tiempo había hecho en su amada.

Su rostro seguía siendo de tez muy blanca, nívea, sin una pizca de imperfección en ella, sus pestañas igual que siempre eran largas, espesas y rizadas, sus labios de un color rosa eran tentadores, suaves y sugerentes, Endimión se sonrojo al recordar su primer beso (muy parecido al que hace poco tiempo le había dado), su cabello estaba largo, mucho más de lo que había estado nunca, este casi llegaba hasta sus tobillos (incluido el fleco) y aunque había considerado levemente en mandar cortárselo, había decidido que debía ser ella quien tomara esa decisión, no pensaba tomar decisiones que en un futuro pudieran incomodarla.

Sobre todo, porque había tenido que hacer todo por ella en las últimas tres semanas.

Serena había caído en un tipo de sueño profundo que bien habría podido catalogarse como un coma, del cual, no sabían cuando despertaría, como médico, Darien había reclutado los mejores especialistas en el mundo y junto a ellos había evaluado el estado de salud completo de la princesa.

Luego de varios análisis de todo tipo, podía concluir con tranquilidad que no tenía nada de gravedad, y que su larga siesta era ocasionada por la energía invertida en el uso del cristal de plata.

Serena estaba recuperando fuerzas, y cada día estaba mejor, no dudaba que en cualquier momento despertaría.

La había oscultado como un doctor, pero no había podido separar al humano del profesional, así que había decidido que otros médicos hicieran los análisis completos en "ciertas zonas", sobre todo por el hecho de que ella estaba inconsciente, y él era un caballero, pero también era un hombre y...

Bueno, la deseaba como mujer, ese era el punto.

Sin embargo le había molestado bastante el hecho de que ella estuviera tan delgada, Serena nunca había sido gorda, siempre había mantenido una figura hermosa, con todo y lo que ella había catalogado como "lonjitas", pero la mujer que era ahora no podía compararse con la niña sana de antes. Su piel estaba pegada a los huesos, los lugares donde debía haber grasa eran solo musculo tonificado y trabajado, debía reconocer, pero a su parecer le faltaba subir unos cuantos kilos.

Eso indiscutiblemente la obligaría a hacerlo así la joven hiciera rabietas, incluso ya había subido tres kilos absolutamente necesarios gracias a los suplementos alimenticios y vitaminas que le eran proporcionados por sondas.

Otra cosa que no le gustaba eran los pequeños hematomas y cicatrices que se había encontrado en su cuerpo, algunos recientes, otros antiguos, pero que marcaban una vida que debió haber sido muy dura.

Endimión frunció el ceño, sobre todo al recordar sus manos, ¡en que condición las tenía!, no eran dignas de una princesa de su rango, más bien parecían las de una trabajadora del campo, de una piscadora de algodón o algo por el estilo, estaban maltratadas, resecas, agrietadas, y tenían cicatrices, no eran adecuadas para Serena.

No es que la amara menos por sus imperfecciones, si no que se odiaba así mismo por ellas, todo eso le demostraba con hechos lo mucho que debió haber sufrido, lo mucho que debió haber batallado, seguramente habría estado en un lugar muy hostil, sin alimentos, refugio, ni vestido adecuados.

Endimión tomo su mano derecha besándola con devoción, luego de tratamientos, cremas y demás, estas volvían a ser tersas, suaves y casi perfectas, el dermatólogo que atendía a la princesa le había prometido que su piel por completo se restablecería en un noventa y cinco por ciento.

Pero al rey le preocupaban más las otras cicatrices, aquellas que no se veían por fuera pero que si sabía, existían por dentro, Raven lo había demostrado en su actitud, en sus miedos y desconfianza hacia todo.

Si lo odiaba por lo que había pasado, eso y más se merecía él por no haberla protegido como debía, y había prometido en silencio con agradecimiento hacia el cielo, que esta vez la reconquistaría con paciencia, de ser necesario por todos los medios, recompensándola por el tiempo perdido, por el tiempo que ahora reconocía, debía haberle dedicado en calidad cuando habían sido jóvenes.

Aunque, también estaba la posibilidad, que como el maldito gato había dicho, ella aún no recuperara la memoria, entonces tendría que enamorarla, seducirla y conquistarla de cero, y la idea le parecía en realidad sumamente tentadora.

Había tenido cien largos años para aprender la lección, la vida de Serena, su felicidad y su bienestar estaban y estarían siempre por encima de todo, y él se encargaría de eso, de hacerla feliz.

Majestad, acaban de llegar sus invitados – Anuncio una de las doncellas de la servidumbre interrumpiendo el momento, Endimión suspiro levemente molesto.

Gracias por avisar, en un momento los atenderé.

La joven hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación para dar privacidad al rey.

Lo lamento amor debo retirarme unos momentos – Dijo besándole los nudillos, con una gran sonrisa agrego - Han llegado nuestros amigos, así que no tardes en despertar, todos deseamos verte bien y platicar contigo, sobre todo yo.

Concluyo el joven depositando una rosa sobre el jarrón que se encontraba al lado de la mesita de noche, y que ya contenía al menos dos docenas de estas.

Por otro lado el rey no podía decir que todo estaba absolutamente bien y en calma, las últimas semanas también las había usado para un juicio en contra del "canciller Nerymald" por ocultar la identidad real de la princesa Serena, a lo cual el gato había dejado más dudas que respuestas cuando acepto la culpa de todos los cargos, que era mentir sobre su identidad real, borrar su memoria para que ella no recordara a nada ni nadie, que bien podría haberse catalogado como secuestro.

Había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, pero Endimión y el consejo de las Sailors habían convenido al fin en una pena justa para el traidor, todo apuntaba hacia la muerte, porque en realidad su crimen se catalogaba ya como alta traición.

La condena estaba a solo cinco días de cumplirse, y aunque le parecía mal hacerlo sin el consentimiento de la princesa, Endimión sabía que hacia lo correcto, cuando ella supiera toda la verdad, ella al igual que todos odiaría a ese gato traidor, y en todo caso, él buscaba quitarle ratos amargos lo más posible a su princesa.

De ser posible, incluso, si el gato había podido borrar los recuerdos tan fuertes de ellos en ella, Endimión también borraría los recuerdos de Nerymald en Serena.

Cuando llego al salón principal dos guerreras se inclinaron en manera solemne a modo de saludo, las otras tres que estaban de pie lo miraron nada más.

Majestad, nos complace regresar luego de que se ha cumplido exitosamente la misión – Dijo Sailor Plut – El planeta entero esta a salvo una vez más.

Y todo gracias a la princesa – Agrego feliz y jovial Sailor Saturn, quien era aún la más joven del grupo con ciento doce años.

¿Dónde esta Mina? – Cuestiono apuradamente Sailor Star Healer, el rey la contemplo unos segundos y dijo sin rodeos.

Entiendo como debes sentirte, sígueme – Las demás sailors se reunieron en la habitación, Amy que miro a Sailor Star Maker sonrió al verla, ambas corrieron al reencuentro dándose un gran abrazo, mientras Lita y Ray no perdían oportunidad para hacerla sonrojar.

Sailor Urano contemplo por unos segundos a las recién llegadas, de inmediato una llamo su atención en especial.

No pensé que fueras a venir – Dijo la joven – Estoy impresionada, si la persona que ame con tanta devoción fuera a casarse con alguien más…

Ante todo, siempre seré amiga de la princesa – Contesto Sailor Star Fighter con los brazos cruzados, ya sabía ella que Sailor Urano nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la amistad que ella y Sailor Moon habían tenido, pero ¿que le importaba ya eso? Si ella regresaba por fin luego de tanto tiempo.

¿Ha despertado ya? – Cuestiono Sailor Saturn animada – ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero platicar con ella!

Lo lamento Hotaru, creo que tomara un poco más del tiempo esperado – Dijo Michiru.

Pense que estaba bien – Dijo Sailor Star Fighter notablemente interesada en el tema.

Lo esta, o es lo que el rey nos ha dicho, solo es cuestión de tiempo – Agrego Lita.

Mientras las chicas platicaban en el salón de lo ocurrido, el rey llevo a la joven a los aposentos donde descansaba Mina, y cerca de su cama en un sillón Artemis, de inmediato Sailor Star Healer se acerco a la cama de la joven y acarició su rostro.

Supe que salvaste su vida – Dijo ella al rey – Te debo una.

Ella salvo la de la princesa – Dijo él agradecido con Mina – Y además es una de mis mejores amigas.

Ya veo, es por eso que no has podido utilizar la fuerza del cristal dorado en Serena, ¿no es verdad?, porque tuviste que usarlo en Mina.

Si, pero estoy seguro que Serena no lo hubiese querido de otro modo – Sonrió él ante el recuerdo de lo que había hecho despertar a la princesa, el que hirieran a Sailor Venus – Además eso solo fue una parte, Mina ha tenido que someterse ya a dos operaciones en estas semanas.

Lo se – Dijo Sailor Star Healer molesta consigo misma por no haber llegado antes – Me mantuvo informada Lita.

Desde entonces ninguna ha despertado, ni Mina ni Serena, así que te entiendo.

Gracias – Repuso ella en verdad agradecida por lo que había hecho – ¿Ella esta ya fuera de peligro entonces?

Eso espero, solo el tiempo lo dirá – Repuso él con esa actitud de médico que tenía en estas ocasiones – Su herida esta cicatrizando correctamente, pero lo hace de forma lenta, hemos tenido que hacerle constantes transfusiones de sangre por tal motivo, pero no dudo de la tenacidad de ella, hay que darle tiempo.

Todas por fin habían regresado a la ciudad que tanto amaban, las Sailors scouts del sistema solar interno y externo estaban al fin juntas, e incluso Sailors de otros planetas que habían sido atacados por el enemigo, el mundo lucia mejor que nunca, mejor incluso que hacia cien años, porque debido a la guerra la contaminación ambiental se había detenido, el incremento de materiales nocivos para el planeta había cesado y la naturaleza había restablecido un equilibrio mejor, el mundo sería de ahora en adelante más limpio y puro para toda criatura, y Luna no podía estar más contenta, Tokio de Cristal estaba por comenzar, los reyes del mundo estarían por fin juntos en un planeta lleno de paz y amor, y ella sería testigo de los sueños que la reina Serenity había esperado para su hija.

Luna se introdujo entonces en la habitación del rey para contemplar a su princesa, esta aún seguía dormida, pero tenía mejor aspecto.

De pronto algo llamo la atención de la gata, la joven en la cama comenzó a mover sus parpados de forma lenta, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron, Luna estaba tan feliz, no podía creerlo, ¡la princesa al fin había despertado! Y ella sería la primera en verla.

**Fin de la Introducción.**

¿Qué pensaron que iba a matar a Mina? Ella me cae muy bien, y pues se nota las parejitas que no podía dejar de pasar por alto y que muchos amamos, Mina+Yaten Amy+Taiki Andrew+Lita Nicolas+Ray Haruka+Michiru pero! Ohhh tmb la aparición de alguien MUY importante en el pasado de Serena, Seiya, haber que desencadena su regreso.

Se que le cambie el nombre a la historia, lo siento, luego de pensarlo bien este nombre es más correcto porque veremos en Serena una evolución precisamente de lo que es ser una princesa a una reina. Por otro lado, los que me pedían la cabeza de Nerymald en escabeche ¡ya pronto se cumplirá su sueño!, así que no se pierdan el próximo episodio, saludos.

Por favor déjenme reviews, yo trabajo gratis y sin paga alguna excepto sus muy interesantes comentarios, compartan su opinión conmigo que no soy psíquica como Serena, yo no leo sus mentes para saber si les gusta o no este fanfic, que si no me dicen nada, entiendo bien la directa y lo dejo de escribir he, jaja, es ¡en serio! Pero gracias.


	2. La princesa del Valle del Viento

**Capitulo #1 La princesa del Valle del Viento**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando en un intento por ubicar el lugar donde estaba, y no era para menos, se sentía mareada y parecía que un camión le había pasado por el cuerpo.

Cuando pudo enfocar su vista en algo fijo, fue precisamente en la gatita negra que se encontraba sobre la cama mirándola con ojos expectantes y casi llenos de lágrimas sin soltar.

¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo Luna sin poder contener ya el llanto de felicidad - ¡Estas despierta! ¡Por fin despertaste!

La joven se sentó con dificultad en la cama mirando de paso que en sus manos tenía varias sondas, y el aroma a rosas se sentía por doquier, Luna aprovecho el momento para acercarse a la joven en un tipo de abrazo felino.

¡Estoy tan feliz de que despertaras!

¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto débilmente la joven sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba hay, luego un montón de imágenes y recuerdos se amontonaron en su mente, la joven se puso pálida, incluso Luna pudo ver como se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y empezaba a transpirar sudor frio.

¿Qué te ocurre? Te has puesto muy pálida de un momento a otro – Pregunto Luna preocupada, bajando de la cama dijo – Espera, ¡iré por el rey!

¡NO! – Grito ella extendiendo la mano tratando de detenerla, con un tono más alto del necesario, inmediatamente se llevo una mano a los labios, y luego se corrigió – No es para tanto, solo fue un mareo – La joven inspecciono el rostro de la gata, parecía incrédula y un tanto en shock – Luna ¿Dónde esta Mina que paso con ella?

¿Recuerdas lo que paso? – Dijo Luna tentando el terreno por lo cual no le llamaba por ninguno de sus dos nombres, ni el real ni el falso, la joven solo asintió – El rey logro salvar su vida, esta delicada aún pero pronto se pondrá mejor.

La joven soltó un suspiro aliviada, luego otra pregunta cruzo por su mente.

¿Dónde están mis hermanas?, ¿Dónde esta Nerymald?

Tus hermanas… - Luna no estaba para nada preparada para eso, brillante la idea de ir a visitarla sin ponerse a pensar que haría si despertaba, la verdad Kyoko y Hanako habían desaparecido del castillo poco tiempo después de que se descubriera la verdadera identidad sobre Raven, y Nerymald, solo faltaban unos pocos días para su ejecución y… - Están todos bien, luego los verás – Decidió mentirle de momento, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, ella acababa de despertar - ¿Estas bien? Luces mal y sigues muy pálida.

Estoy… bien - A penas si dijo ella pero parecía ida, Luna no supo como valorar su actitud, había pasado por mucho en realidad en poco tiempo.

Ser… Raven ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso?

La joven asintió.

Estábamos peleando y Mina salvo mi vida, luego me desmaye.

¿Es todo lo que recuerdas? – Ella asintió mirando con mucho interés su regazo, no tenía muchos deseos de hablar – Iré por el rey, insisto en que algo no anda bien contigo.

¡Espera! – Volvió a detenerla, luego de unos segundos dijo – Podrías mejor decirle a Amy que la necesito, después de todo ella es una buena doctora.

Claro, la traeré enseguida.

Tomate tu tiempo – Murmuro entre dientes cuando la gata salió de la habitación, solo tenía unos pocos minutos antes de que volviera.

La joven se jalo literalmente las sondas que estaban conectadas a sus manos sin importarle el hecho de que fuera doloroso, o que derramara el líquido en el piso, luego arrojo las sabanas a un lado y puso ambos pies en el suelo, tomando aire para darse fuerza se levanto, pero cuando lo hizo todo volvió a girar e inevitablemente cayo al suelo.

¡Maldición! – Blasfemo llena de coraje contra su traidor y débil cuerpo, solo hasta entonces miro su cabello, estaba trenzado y era… ¡rubio!, con dificultad, se fue sujetando nuevamente de la cama logrando incorporarse sostenida de esta, avanzo unos pasos y miro un espejo en una mesita de noche, de inmediato se llevo una mano a la boca para no gritar.

Esa mujer ¡no era ella!, era rubia y tenía los ojos azules del color del cielo, el símbolo de la luna estaba sobre su frente, lo toco incrédula para ver si era real. Cerró sus ojos en un intento desesperado porque aquello se tratara de un muy mal sueño y que todo fuera mentira, al volver a abrirlos, la imagen era la misma, era ella, la princesa de la Luna.

Aquellos recuerdos que había tenido sobre el imperio lunar, una boda, una pelea, luego había sido herida de gravedad, ¡todo!, ella recordaba absolutamente todo, y todo era ¡real! pero aún no podía creerlo.

Serena se llevo una mano a su cabeza, le dolía, nunca pensó que al recuperar sus recuerdos, estos fueran a ser tan… desastrosos.

Chicas, chicas les tengo maravillosas noticias – Grito Luna entrando apuradamente en la sala donde las sailors estaban platicando, tratando de divisar a alguien en especial - ¿Dónde esta el rey?

Se fue con Yaten a ver a Mina, ¿Qué pasa Luna? – Pregunto Haruka.

¡Serena ha despertado!

¿¡QUE!? – Gritaron Amy, Lita, Ray y Hotaru al unisonó, mientras Haruka y Michiru compartían una sonrisa cómplice por la noticia, por su parte Setsuna observaba la reacción de Seiya y Taiki, ellos no demostraban sentir nada.

¿Qué te dijo?

¿Cómo esta?

¿Recuerda lo que paso?

Fueron las preguntas inquisitivas que hicieron las chicas a la pobre gatita, que de un momento a otro tuvo que taparse los oídos ante todo el alboroto.

¿Qué sucede?

Cuestiono el rey llegando finalmente, mientras las chicas acorralaban a Luna.

¡Darien! – Dijo cariñosamente Lita, pero Ray se apresuro le tapo la boca y grito.

¡Serena despertó!

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

¿!Despertó!?, ¿esta despierta? – Lo creía casi imposible, es decir, desde que ella volvió a ser Serena él había esperado impaciente que despertara en cualquier momento, había ensayado miles de monólogos de lo que le diría, lo que haría cuando ella abriera los ojos, y se lo había perdido, solo se había ido unos minutos ¿Cómo era posible?

Amy, me pidió que te trajera conmigo – Dijo Luna contándoles a todos con detalle la muy corta conversación que mantuvo con la princesa, su cara, gestos y hasta su palidez – Será mejor apurarnos.

¡Claro! – Dijo la ojiazul muy contenta, Ray estaba hecha una furia.

No es justo, pensé que a quien querría ver primero era a Darien, ¿no?

El joven rey también pensó así, pero Luna les había advertido que aún no recuperaba la memoria, así que no era tan extraño que hubiese pedido ver a alguien más.

Deben ser cosas de mujeres, ahora regresamos – Dijo la joven marchándose con Luna rumbo a la habitación, mientras las jóvenes se ponían de acuerdo y debatían de quien sería la siguiente en entrar en la habitación (luego de que el rey entrara por supuesto), pero Amy atravesó el umbral poco tiempo después.

¡No esta! – La chica al igual que la gata estaban incrédulas - ¡Chicas, Serena desapareció!

¡¿Qué?! – Volvieron a gritar Lita y Ray, Darien bajo la mirada pensativo, rememorando todo lo que Luna les había contado.

Ella lo sabe, recuerda todo – Dijo él en voz alta pensativamente, todos se sorprendieron, incluso Haruka y Seiya.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Seiya.

Porque ella nunca quiso llamarlas por sus nombres, nunca le hubiera llamado Amy, habría dicho Mercury.

¿Quieres decir que Serena huyo? – Pregunto Hotaru sin creerlo, Serena no era así, nunca les haría eso.

Búsquenla, Amy y Lita vayan por el ala este…

Fue el modo en que el rey se zafo de aquella pregunta incomoda, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta, pensó conocer muy bien a Serena, pensó conocer a Raven, pero ya no sabía que esperar de ella, si recordaba todo, y no todo era bueno, ¡Dios! Tenían que encontrarla.

Había sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho en un tiempo el lograr deslizarse sin ser vista por otras personas, ocultar su identidad con una bata blanca de seda y un enorme cabello estilo Rapunzel no era fácil, pero ella se las ingenio para hacerlo colocándose las ropas de una pobre sirvienta, no había tenido opción, la había encontrado fuera de su habitación y la había dejado inconsciente, cambiando sus ropas por las de ella, tenía que pasar inadvertida, ya se había dado cuenta que la buscaban cuando Lita paso corriendo al lado de ella sin mirarla con atención, la joven agradeció mucho el hecho de que el uniforme incluyera un sombrero, así podía bajar la mirada y disimular.

Caminaba con paso lento y sostenida de la pared hacia donde ya sabía, estaba su objetivo.

Abrió la oscura habitación y ubico de inmediato a quien buscaba en ella, un gato persa que estaba echado en una pequeña jaula hasta que vio que entraba, de inmediato ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Debería matarte.

Nerymald vio el desprecio de ella en su mirada azul celeste, el verdadero color de sus ojos.

Tu fuiste quien borro mis recuerdos, ahora lo se, leí la mente de Luna, por eso fuiste sentenciado a muerte.

Serena estaba en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad, y temblaba mezcla de rabia y dolor físico.

Pero soy yo quien debería matarte – Dijo ella con gran ira - ¿Cuántas veces te pregunte si sabias quien era? ¿O de donde venía?, ¿Cuántas veces te conté de mis inexplicables sueños?, ¡te pregunte por alguien!, ¡una sola persona que me conociera!

Serena estaba hecha una furia.

Y tú… me dijiste que estaba sola en el mundo, que si alguien me hubiera amado me habrían buscado.

Termino de decir ella, Nerymald solo la observaba en silencio, no interrumpía lo que decía.

Fueron cien años sin saber nada de mi misma, ni siquiera mi verdadero nombre.

Pero fuera de todo lo que parecía, la joven se puso de rodillas y con dificultad lo libero de su jaula.

Pero no puedo, aunque ahora se por fin la verdad, no puedo.

¿Por qué?

No tenía que voltear su mirada para saber de quien se trataba, ella ya sabía quien era, su voz era inconfundible, la había escuchado por cien años en sus sueños, Serena contuvo la respiración deseando más que nunca ser invisible en lugar de saber leer la mente. No estaba lista para eso.

¿Escucho lo que dije?

Pregunto incorporándose con cuidado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Si.

¡No van a matarlo! – Dijo volteando finalmente a verlo, el rey estaba incrédulo, la joven tenía exactamente la misma mirada que había tenido en un principio cuando la conoció siendo Raven, esa de desconfianza y recelo, más ahora lucia un traje de sirvienta, eso explicaba la joven inconsciente que habían encontrado cerca de su cuarto con su bata.

¿Por qué Serena?, ahora que se que recuerdas todo ¿Por qué quieres salvarlo?

Porque…. – No podía responder a eso, acababa de despertar y se enteraba que su vida entera era una farsa, alguna vez como Raven no había pertenecido a ningún lugar, ahora tenía una familia, un hogar y por lo que veía en él, ¡lo que le había confesado cuando la creía Raven! Alguien que decía amarla como mujer, Serena se sonrojo sintiéndose muy, muy confundida y disgustada – Porque él me debe muchas explicaciones – Termino de decir ella señalando al gato – Y no dejare que muera hasta que responda todas mis preguntas.

No creo que sea muy buena idea – Dijo el gato metiéndose en la conversación de repente, encogiéndose de hombros agrego – No creo que te guste lo que voy a decirte.

¿Puede ser peor que lo que me has hecho?

De hecho si – Respondió sinceramente el gato, Serena cayo de rodillas nuevamente, ya no tenía fuerzas, el mundo que había conocido alguna vez era completamente desconocido ahora para ella, todo era nuevo y a la vez no, pero implicaba caminar sobre terreno desconocido.

Sailor Saturn corrió hacia las otras chicas.

¿La encontraron? – Pregunto.

No, pero aún faltan Seiya y Taiki – Contesto Amy, pero ya no era necesario esperar más, el rey traía en sus brazos (a regañadientes) a la joven fugitiva con traje de sirvienta.

¡Serena! – Gritaron las chicas, al verla corrieron hacia ambos.

Por fin despertaste, ¿pero porque escapaste?, Darien dice que ya recuperaste la memoria y…

El rey le hizo saber a Ray con una mirada que no era momento para apabullarla con preguntas, ella misma las tenía, era ella quien necesitaba respuestas, de cualquier modo Serena ni levanto la vista, parecía muy interesada en lo que había en su regazo.

Princesa, necesito hablar cinco minutos con usted a solas – Pidió Nerymald al lado del rey, este lo miro no solo con desprecio si no negándose a la idea.

Por supuesto – Respondió ella anticipándose a la negativa de él, ella solo lo miro con cara de necesito hacerlo, Darien la miraba confundido, y termino aceptando su decisión sin ganas de soltarla.

¿Podría bajarme por favor? – pidió ella casi en un susurro, él no comprendía, a penas si lo miraba unos segundos a la cara, y le hablaba de "usted", como si aún no lo conociera, sin muchas ganas la dejo con cuidado en el suelo.

Vamos – Le dijo ella caminando con paso lento hacia fuera, mientras él y las demás se quedaban observando la escena, incrédulos, confundidos y algo decepcionados.

No se ustedes, pero ¡no era lo que esperaba luego de cien años sin vernos! – Confeso Ray entre molesta y dolida.

Recupera la memoria y lo único que le interesa es hablar con el gato, ¿pero que le pasa? – Pregunta Lita también muy confundida.

Luna era la que se sentía más ofendida, ¡Serena le había mentido! Y solo para salvar la vida de ese gato traidor, ahora se iba con él y era evidente que prefería tenerlo cerca que a ellos que eran SU familia.

Puede que él la siga hipnotizando – Dudo Amy, pero Darien dijo.

No, ahora si estoy seguro que se trata de ella.

Serena suspiro cuando ambos salieron a la terraza, de pronto le dieron muchas ganas de saltar de esta y escapar, pero una caída de un piso de más de veinte metros de altura en su condición significaba una muerte segura.

Lamento haberte mentido, se que debes estar confundida y furiosa conmigo.

Lo estoy – Corroboro ella, el gato continuo.

Pero también se que confías en mí, así que te suplico que por cinco segundos olvides lo que ha pasado y te concentres en el hecho de que hace cien años fuiste atacada brutalmente, y que quien lo hizo buscaba matarte solo a ti, ¿entiendes el porque?

Serena se llevo una mano a la cabeza alejando un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de su trenza, camino despacio por el lugar y luego de unos segundos dijo.

Me tiene miedo.

Nerymald sonrió, había entrenado muy bien a su discípula, y deseaba que esta, estuviera absolutamente consciente y preparada para su nueva situación.

¿Pero porque me tendría miedo?

Eso es lo que voy a explicarte, a ti y a todos hay dentro.

¿Es necesario? – Pregunto inquieta – Todos te odian, quieren matarte, y aunque una parte de mi cree que te lo mereces, no puedo olvidar el hecho de que salvaste mi vida.

Ellos merecen también saber toda la historia, no les temas, son tu familia Serena, te quieren más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

Ella asintió, pero Nerymald sentía el pánico dentro de ella, tenía muchos sentimientos a flor de piel, sobre todo el miedo.

Habían pasado casi cinco minutos cuando volvieron a entrar en la sala Serena y Nerymald, la joven se sorprendió de lo que miro.

No solo estaban ahora Setsuna y Hotaru, también estaban hay…

Seiya, Taiki ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto incrédula la joven, quienes llegaban acompañados por Andrew.

Somos refugiados, estamos en la Tierra desde hace dos décadas – Respondió Taiki – Pero estuvimos viviendo en Europa por causa de la guerra, Yaten también vino, pero esta con Mina.

Me alegra que despertaras bombón – Le dijo Seiya con una sonrisa afectuosa, la joven ignoro la manera en que él la llamaba y prosiguió mirando al resto, uno por uno con seriedad.

Disculpen, se que me precipite, leí la mente de Luna, sabía que matarían a Nerymald y entre en pánico, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño – Dijo ella refiriéndose al gato.

¿Por qué Serena?, él te aparto de nosotros, borro tus recuerdos y además…

Estoy consciente de todo eso Ray – Repuso la joven con más confianza – Pero no lo haría por lastimarme, Nerymald salvo mi vida, él ha sido mi apoyo, el único que tuve en cien años.

Gracias princesa, es mejor que tomen asiento, lo que voy a contarles no es algo sencillo de procesar.

Luego de que todos se acomodaran en la mesa redonda del salón principal de reunión de las sailors scouts, el gato comenzó.

Como ya les había contado, soy parte del consejo real de Vetrania, y fui testigo silencioso del derrocamiento del rey Newholf, aquel que fue tu padre Serena.

La joven no dijo nada, pero el gato leyó sus pensamientos.

Se que hace mucho tiempo deseabas saber sobre tu padre biológico, él provino de un planeta, muy, muy lejano de esta galaxia, Vetrania es mejor conocida como "El valle del viento", nuestro planeta tiene cuatro veces la extensión de la Tierra, y se distinguió desde hace muchos siglos por su desarrollado poder psíquico, sobre todo, el de la familia real. Hace mucho tiempo, se creo una brecha dimensional con la lágrima de Vetrania, la cual nos permitió viajar hacia otras dimensiones, muy lejanas a nuestro planeta.

¿Te refieras a esta piedra? – Cuestiono el rey Endimion sacando del bolsillo de su saco un collar transparente, Serena toco su cuello, ahora comprendía porque se sentía desnuda, había utilizado aquel dije desde que tuvo memoria, nunca se había separado de él.

Es la piedra sagrada de la familia real, solo sus descendientes pueden usarla, tiene un enorme poder, similar al del cristal de plata, este nos permite viajar a otras dimensiones, pero solo una vez cada mil años se logra una conexión entre Vetrania y este, su sistema solar, la última vez que se abrió el portal, a los reyes de nuestro planeta les pareció que la Luna era un lugar hermoso, lo conquistaron y luego de un "arreglo" que unificara a ambas naciones se casaron a los príncipes herederos, el príncipe Newholf y la entonces princesa Serenity.

¿Los obligaron? – Pregunto desconcertada y algo molesta Serena.

La relación de tus padres, fue… un poco compleja, permítanme explicar más claramente, tengo entendido que la realeza del planeta Tierra tenía por costumbre antigua el casarse solo con miembros de "sangre noble", como primos y parientes cercanos. Nuestros conocimientos sobre biológica miles de años avanzados hicieron evolucionar nuestro mundo mucho más que los otros, por el contrario de este planeta, los miembros de sangre noble de Vetrania, solo se casaban con miembros de sangre pura con distintas características a las suya, tomando en cuenta los conocimientos de genética, por decirlo de algún modo, combinaban lo mejor de las especies, para que la realeza de nuestro mundo obtuviera lo mejor de ambos progenitores, haciéndose más poderosa, querían llevar al imperio hacia la purificación de las razas, así que por lo tanto, princesa Serena, eres una princesa de sangre "Ichigami".

Como todos miraban incrédulos, Nerymald explico.

Quiero decir, traducido a su idioma, que Serena es la princesa de las princesas, tu linaje es el más destacado de los linajes en los miembros de clase noble de cualquier reino, solo existen cinco familias así, la familia Levatore es contada entre ellas.

¿Por eso es que casaron al rey Newholf con la reina Serenity?, ¿para mejorar su especie? – Pregunto Amy interesada como siempre en materias del conocimiento.

Si, fue parte del trato, es muy importante para el príncipe heredero tener la mayor cantidad posible de herederos, sin embargo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos la reina Serenity y el príncipe Newholf fue muy poco, no paso mucho después del nacimiento de la princesa Serena, cuando el padre de Newholf falleció y el príncipe tuvo que ocupar su lugar en el trono, pero el inconveniente mayor era que la distancia entre la Luna y Vetrania era demasiado grande, y la dimensión solo podía abrirse por un corto tiempo, algo así como ciento cincuenta años mortales.

Y Newholf se fue, por eso nunca conociste a tu padre – Corroboro Luna, que ya sabía esa parte de la historia – Serena, por eso siempre quisimos que te sintieras como la princesa de las princesas, es parte de ti.

La joven no dijo nada, solo se quedo pasmada hay, observando.

Fue duro para el rey tener que tomar esa decisión, pero tenía que hacerlo, era el miembro más apto para dirigir a nuestro planeta, así que renunció a todo aquello que amaba y regreso a Vetrania, el portal se cerro, y pasaron una vez más casi mil años.

El gato hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a la princesa, que seguía tratando de comprender la magnitud de todo aquello.

Hace cien años, un miembro de la familia real, se reveló contra el rey Newholf, queriendo llevar a Vetrania al "siguiente nivel" junto un sequito de traidores, derrocando el reinado de tu padre, que murió en esa batalla, su nombre es Zardock, él sabía que cualquier miembro de la familia real de Vetrania, la familia Levatore, sería una amenaza para él, el oráculo lo había dicho, que él último de los Levatore volvería a levantarse en armas y lo derrotaría.

Po eso lo hizo, ¡él quería matarte! – Exclamo Lita recordando el día de su boda, y todo lo que esa extraña Sailor scout les había dicho.

Lamento mucho lo que Marlene te hizo – Agrego Nerymald bastante acongojado – Se que era el día de tu boda princesa, y ella era tu prima.

¿Mi prima? – Serena estaba que no se lo creía, nadie lo hubiera hecho en realidad, aunque todos los demás ya sabían esa parte de la historia.

Prima en segundo grado, hija del primo menor de tu padre, en realidad no lleva el apellido Levatore, pero Zardock estaba tan paranoico que no dudo que la hayan asesinado, tenía demasiado miedo de cualquiera que tuviera un poco de tu sangre en sus venas, como podrás comprender, tú eres su peor enemigo ahora y su mayor amenaza.

Así que por eso lo hiciste, ocultaste la verdadera identidad de Serena para que nadie supiera que seguía con vida, para que Surko no le dijera nada al enemigo y tomarlo por sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Pregunto Artemis que como muchos hay, ya habían sacado esa conclusión.

Era mi deber – Dijo Nerymald con solemnidad – Se lo prometí al rey Newholf, que cuidaría y entrenaría a su hija – El gato alzo la vista hacia la asombrada rubia y continuo – Y que algún día, cuando ella estuviera lista, regresaría a Vetrania para enfrentar al enemigo y tomar el lugar que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenece, como la Reina de Vetrania.

Pero ¿porque ocultárnoslo a nosotros, e incluso a Serena? – Pregunto Hotaru molesta por ese hecho.

Ninguno de ustedes hubiera podido disimular, y la princesa Serena es mucho más transparente aún – La joven no reacciono ante ello – Temía que cualquiera pudiera dar un mal paso y que el enemigo descubriera el engaño, incluso tuve que cambiar su apariencia por medio de una pluma mágica de transformación del reino lunar.

Nadie discutió mucho ese hecho, la verdad el gato podía tener cierto grado de razón.

Rav… Enn – Murmuro ella, no había hecho ninguna pregunta ni había reaccionado en realidad con toda la información que había sido revelada en tan poco tiempo.

Nerymald fue el único que la miro comprendiendo, ella solo lo observo a él y pregunto.

¿Principio y fin? – El gato asintió orgulloso ante la comprensión de ella.

Se que piensas que tu único nombre es Serenity, pero tu nombre completo es aún más largo, Serenity Rav Enn Levatore, considere que como el nombre "Raven" ya existía en este mundo, sería más fácil pronunciarlo junto, aunado al hecho que nadie excepto tus padres y yo conocemos ese nombre – Confeso el gato, para explicarse mejor dijo – En nuestro idioma, Rav es principio, Enn es final, porque para tu padre contigo empezaba la etapa más feliz de su vida, y sin ti en esta también terminaba, él te dio ese nombre.

Que tierno – Dijo Lita sin poder contenerse, pero Serena no se veía para nada enternecida.

En ese caso debió pensar en ponerme "felicity" – Dijo ella con sarcasmo, pues no creía nada en lo que el gato le decía.

Se que aún lo dudas princesa, pero tu padre te amaba muchísimo – Le dijo el gato tratando de restaurar la insipiente relación entre padre e hija, ella solo asintió dándole por su lado, Nerymald decidido ante su semblante desconfiado agrego.

Pero… - Todos observaron con renovada atención al gato, alzando la vista hacia la joven dijo – No es tu único camino.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto el rey Endimion, ignorando al rey, Nerymald solo observo a la joven.

Puedes elegir entre quedarte en la Tierra y convertirte en la Neo Reina Serena, o venir conmigo, y cumplir con lo predicho por el oráculo y convertirte en la Reina de Vetrania.

¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron casi todos incrédulos, incluso Serena había quedado en shock por unos instantes.

Nunca imagine que algo así pasara, mi plan original era que la princesa aprendiera a utilizar correctamente la lágrima de Vetrania, abriera la dimensión que unía a nuestros mundos y armara un ejercito aquí, donde existen guardianas que la protegen y que pudieran ayudarnos en nuestra misión de derrotar a Zardock, sin embargo, el enemigo es muy poderoso, mucho más que Surko, tiene un ejercito formidable y nuestra posibilidad de derrotarlo es muy pequeña, aún con ayuda de otras guerreras.

Nerymald miro a todos y nuevamente se detuvo en ella.

Aquí estas a salvo, Zardock no sabe que sigues con vida, y no le interesa el planeta Tierra, podrías tener una vida larga y tranquila en este mundo, junto a las personas que te aman, aunque no cumpliera mi promesa hacia el rey Newholf, se que él lo aprobaría si así lo decides.

¡Eso es maravilloso! – Exclamo Amy muy contenta – Serena no tiene nada que temer si se queda aquí, podrás realizar todos tus sueños y los planes que no pudiste cumplir…

No – Dijo ella mirando únicamente al gato, había un tipo de conexión única entre ellos, a veces parecía que solo ambos estaban hablando – Iré contigo – Dijo la joven levantándose decididamente.

De ningún modo tomaría en serio tu decisión ahora – Le dijo el gato con una sonrisa misteriosa – Tienes muchas cosas en que pensar y aún queda un mes y cinco días para que el puente entre nuestros mundos se cierre, tendrás hasta entonces para retomar tu vida donde la dejaste en este mundo, y convertirte de paso en la futura reina que cualquier planeta necesite – Aclaro él para dar por entendido que de cualquier modo, ella se convertiría en soberana de algún planeta.

Y ustedes, por supuesto – Dijo el gato mirando al público en general, deteniéndose en el rey Endimión – Tienen todo el derecho de disuadir a la princesa para quedarse en este mundo, por todos los medios que deseen, porque no duden, yo también usaré los míos para que decida seguirme.

Endimion sonrió, como aceptando tácitamente el reto, porque de ningún modo permitiría que Serena pusiera nuevamente su vida en peligro.

Antes que cualquier cosa – Dijo ella que se había paseado un rato por la habitación ansiosa por toda la información obtenida - ¿Quisiera saber como esta la familia Tsukino?

Pregunto ella con cautela, una sutil sonrisa se formo en sus labios, no deseaba evidenciar las enormes ganas que tenía de verlos, después de todo…

Pero luego ella miro los rostros de los presentes y su sonrisa se esfumo, las sailors scouts y el rey intercambiaban miradas angustiadas como debatiendo quien sería quien le diría la noticia, Serena contuvo la respiración, podía leer la mente de cualquiera, pero no lo haría, no quería escuchar eso.

Finalmente, armándose de valor fue el rey quien se levanto de su sitio, avanzo unos pasos hacia ella, tomo sus hombros y dijo.

Serena…. ellos murieron hace muchos años.

La joven dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de su contacto, bajando su rostro unos segundos, no podía creerlo, no podía pasar eso.

Envejecieron de modo natural, como humanos – Dijo Amy para que ella comprendiera la razón, poco a poco todos se pusieron de pie.

¿Por qué? – Espeto ella molesta señalando a Andrew, (que había estado muy calladito en todo momento) sintiendo como si la hubieran traicionado a propósito – Él también es humano, ¿no es así?, ¡esta vivo y luce exactamente igual que cuando lo conocí!

Ellos no quisieron tener una vida longeva, podían haber aceptado la ayuda de Darien, ya existían métodos para conservar la salud y detener el envejecimiento, pero luego de que desapareciste pensaron que lo mejor era…

Si – Dijo ella interrumpiendo a Lita, que había salido en defensa de su novio, la joven solo bajo la mirada y dijo – Entiendo – Ya no quería escuchar más, no deseaba explicaciones ni que le dijeran de que se había perdido en cien años, era demasiado para un solo día.

Nadie la culpo por su estrepitosa salida, sabían que Serena habría tenido razón en mal interpretar lo de Andrew, porque luego de que el cristal dorado protegiera al planeta había logrado prolongar la longevidad de los humanos, aunque muchos habían sido masacrados por el difunto Surko, y la población humana era mucho menor a la que Serena había conocido cuando era adolescente, además eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que dudaron en ir a buscarla o seguirla sigilosamente para asegurar que no fuese a cometer una locura.

Pobre Serena, debe ser difícil despertar y ver que tu vida entera ha cambiado – Murmuro Lita preocupada por su amiga.

Esto le afecto realmente – Murmuro Ray sintiéndose inmensamente culpable de no haber reconocido a Serena en Raven, de no haberse preparado lo suficiente para el momento, ¿creían acaso que ella luego de recobrar su memoria en cien años no sufriría con los cambios en su mundo?, pensaban acaso que Serena estaría ansiosa y feliz de ser la reina de Tokio de Cristal, un mundo al cual no había visto en mucho tiempo, ¡que tonto había sido pensar eso!

No es buena idea dejarla sola – Externo Seiya lo que todos pensaban, de inmediato el rey dijo.

No, iré con ella.

Alto – Dijo el gato en tono de orden, el rey se detuvo, Nerymald miro al grupo que aún parecía odiarlo y dijo – Tienen que dejarla sola, no conocí a la familia humana de Serena, pero estoy seguro que necesita procesar toda la información, solo puede resolverlo por si misma.

Puede que a ti no te preocupe como se sienta – Espeto Luna muy molesta contra el felino – Pero ella es nuestra amiga y la queremos, no vamos a dejar que cargue con todo esto ella sola.

Nunca dije eso Luna – Respondió tranquilamente Nerymald – Pero si se acercan a ella en estos momentos lo único que hará es bloquear sus emociones, no esta acostumbrada a abrirse con extraños.

¡Nosotros no somos extraños para ella! – Grito molesta Michiru, Nerymald con la misma calma dijo.

Si lo son, todo este mundo que ella alguna vez conoció es distinto al mundo en el cual vivía, incluso ustedes han cambiado con el tiempo, ella también tuvo que hacerlo – Aquello hizo pensar a todos, sobre todo al rey, Nerymald agrego – Paso cien años sin gente a su alrededor, no sabe como lidiar con esto, incluso ahora yo le estorbaría que estuve con ella a cada paso, pero descuiden, ella es una mujer inteligente, no hará nada de lo que temen.

Darien comprendió bien lo que el gato quería decir, y sabía que era cierto, cuando Serena despertó esta vez, lo miro del mismo modo como cuando la conoció siendo Raven, con desconfianza, temor, recelo, dolía, pero era evidente que le había hecho falta tiempo, para que ella comprendiera en verdad cuanto significaba para él, para amarla, para reforzar su amor y el lazo que los unía.

Necesito hacer algo, cualquier cosa para que se sienta mejor – Dijo él mirando al gato, ahora era él, el único que podría ayudarle.

El gato lo miro de forma misteriosa unos instantes, luego dijo.

Necesita estar cerca del agua.

¿Qué?

Nerymald volvió a mirarlo con una semi sonrisa.

A Serena le encanta el agua, piensa y se siente mejor cuando esta cerca de ella, creo que sería bueno para ella si la llevaras a un sitio donde pueda contemplar mucha.

El rey recordó la única vez que contemplo realmente feliz a Raven, habían ido a un claro en el bosque donde había un hermoso rio, Endimion dijo.

Creo tener una buena idea.

**Fin del capitulo **

Muchas, muchísimas ¡GRACIAS! por tooodos sus reviews, leí todos con atención, y observe que la petición general era que Seiya no fuera metiche y dejara a la pareja de Darien y Serena en paz, pero… lastimablemente los personajes tienen mente propia y usan mis manos como instrumento para escribir sus ideas, lo siento, así que ya veremos. Por otro lado, todo mundo estaba feliz de que mataran a Nerymald (con una excepción) en fin, no puedo hacerlo, Nerymald es importante para este fanfic, y se porto bien, quería que pareciera el malo del cuento (misión lograda) pero hay un tras fondo en él.

¡Auch!, este capitulo me costo horrores escribirlo, había muchos puntos que aclarar (todavía quedan algunos) pero básicamente de esto se va tratar esta historia, aquí no vamos a ver una gran guerra, persecuciones ni nada por el estilo, vamos a ver a una Serena, confrontándose con un mal ¡mucho peor! para ella, el de convertirse en una mujer de clase, sofisticada y lista para gobernar un mundo, en conclusión, una reina.

De paso ¿Qué harán las sailors scouts y el rey Endimion para convencerla de quedarse como reina de la Tierra?, mmm, se me ocurren muchas ideas "persuasivas" de Darien hacia Serena, así que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.

Por si alguien es fan, (o lo noto) mucho de lo escrito y del mundo al cual perteneció el padre de Serena es como el mundo en el cual vive Nausicaa, (la princesa del Valle del Viento) esto lo desarrollare mejor a futuro cuando Nerymald hable más acerca de Vetrania, tengo esta SUPER fuerte influencia de Hayao Miyazaki de historias anti bélicas, con alto estima por la naturaleza y la preservación de esta, y el uso medido de arquetipos sobre el bien y el mal de mis ideas personales.

Bueno, finalmente es todo por ahora, me despido, no sin antes agregar que ¡POR FAVOR!, me dejen sus comentarios, si siguen tan entusiastas como en el capitulo anterior, ¡habrá capitulo nuevo pronto! Y MIL disculpas, perdón por mis faltas de ortografía, trato y seguiré tratando de mejorar para ustedes, público conocedor que me ayudan con esas pedradas bien merecidas que gano. Y ¡oh! Habrá lemon prometido en esta historia, ahora si.


	3. El mejor de los regalos

**Capitulo #2 El mejor de los regalos.**

Esto es una locura – Murmuro metida en sus pensamientos Lita mientras bebía una piña colada directamente de un coco con pajilla, Amy, Ray y Michiru la acompañaban, eran al parecer las únicas sailors scouts cuerdas que quedaban.

Excluyendo a Mina, que seguía recuperándose.

Han pasado ya tres días, no queda mucho tiempo, vamos chicas, ¡piensen en algo! – Dijo Luna llena de pánico, que se encontraba al lado de ellas, las jóvenes descansaban con trajes de baño en camastros al lado de la exuberante alberca que daba vista al hermoso mar azul, de la mansión privada del rey Endimion en la isla de Miyako.

Todos a excepción de Setsuna, Mina, Artemis y Yaten se habían dirigido allí la misma noche del despertar de Serena, el transporte no era problema, las sailors se habían encargado de hacerlo cómodo y rápido con sus poderes, querían hacer sentir mejor a Serena, ayudarla con su duelo, compartir momentos hermosos con ella en un lugar alejado de Tokio, del mundo entero que esperaba noticias sobre el rey del planeta Tierra y las poderosas sailors scouts que habían salvado al mundo.

La idea parecía buena en principio, un lugar paradisiaco, sol, arena, mar, y amigos lejos de toda obligación, de toda toma de decisiones difíciles conviviendo en una hermosa mansión en una playa privada con todas las comodidades del mundo. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar hay, desde el principio, había sido una vez más Serena, y no era para menos, había actuado como inducida por un demonio, no dormía, no comía, no hacia otra cosa que entrenar y prepararse para su "batalla final".

Se lo había tomado ultra personal luego de lo que le habían contado de su familia humana, el enterarse de sus muertes, de lo que había pasado con el planeta Tierra, la tenían frenética y descansaba solo lo justo para no desmayarse en los entrenamientos.

¿Qué podemos hacer? – Cuestiono Amy sintiéndose derrotada – Hemos intentado de todo Luna, tu misma has tratado de hablar con ella, de hacer que se relaje y que tome las cosas con calma.

Lo se – Admitió ella, recordando su incredulidad ante la actitud fría y distante de la princesa – Se que parece odiarnos, pero en realidad todos aquí sabemos lo herida que esta, actúa con indiferencia hacia nosotros solo para ocultar sus emociones.

Pues lo hace bastante bien – Admitió Ray mirando la cercana puesta de sol – Ni siquiera le vi derramar una lágrima cuando se entero de lo de sus padres.

¿Y creen que eso es sano?, Luna tiene razón, conociéndola como era sabemos todas aquí que ella se habría echado a llorar mucho tiempo con solo enterarse de la noticia de los Tsukino, eso sin contar el miedo que debería tener frente a todo lo que ese gato le confeso, y ni siquiera considera quedarse en la Tierra – Agrego Michiru.

Y eso nos esta separando – Dijo Amy – Taiki, Seiya, Haruka y Hotaru han estado con ella todo este tiempo en su entrenamiento, cualquiera diría que están dispuestas a seguirla hasta Vetrania – Lo cual indudablemente le molestaba, puesto que su novio estaba entre ellos.

Si Serena se va de la Tierra, nosotras también debemos decidir si irnos con ella o quedarnos – Dijo Lita pensativamente, sintiendo tristeza por la separación inminente de sus amigos – Algunas parece que ya están meditando en la opción de irse.

Seiya seguro que lo hará, no va perder el tiempo cuando TODOS sabemos lo mucho que la ama y que esta es su gran oportunidad para hacer que se enamore de él – Dijo Ray lo que todas pensaban, Luna volteo la mirada a los recién llegados y sintió que el color negro se le iba del pelo, el rey Endimion llegaba en ese momento acompañado de Andrew y al parecer por su semblante había escuchado la declaración de la Sailor de fuego.

Andrew, Darien que bueno que nos acompañan – Dijo nerviosa Lita levantándose para dar la bienvenida a los chicos, pero el rey parecía molesto, muy, MUY molesto.

¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto él dando por obvio a quien se refería.

En el bosque, sigue entrenando – Respondió Luna, él no dijo más retirándose del sitio, Andrew suspiro tenso.

¿Escucharon todo verdad? – Le pregunto Lita preocupada, él asintió.

Le acababa de convencer que sería buena idea dejarla un día más haciendo lo que quisiera, pero creo que acaba de cambiar de parecer – Dijo Andrew volteando hacia la puerta de vidrio por donde se había marchado su amigo - Ha estado molesto y frustrado porque no ha podido hablar con ella, pero no creo que este sea el momento, y ahora parece que esta furioso.

Más bien celoso – Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa traviesa.

Solo espero que no lo eche a perder – Dijo el rubio sintiendo verdadera pena por él y Serena.

Darien camino lleno de rabia ante lo comentado por las sailors.

Nerymald había sugerido ir a un lugar con mucha agua, que mejor que el mar, pensó Darien, ¡grave error de haberlo sabido!

Desde su sola llegada la joven se había ido a entrenar, ni siquiera se había instalado, el rey había hecho que se preparara la mejor habitación para la joven, una que tenía una enorme terraza con vista al mar, pero ella no se miro emocionada ni contenta en ningún momento, simplemente se había puesto la ropa de siempre que usaba para entrenar, una pantalonera gris, blusa y botas negras, parecía sacada de un ejercito en realidad, vestía de manera ruda y le importaba poco o nada su aspecto, su cabello tan largo y hermoso se lo seguía trenzando porque al parecer se le había incluso olvidado como hacerse los odangos, en realidad cien años era mucho tiempo.

No era muy fácil recordar algunas cosas para ella, tampoco es que pareciera importarle ya como se peinaba mientras el cabello le permitiera moverse con agilidad.

No hablaba más que lo indispensable, a veces con monosílabos decía todo, "no", "si", como Raven había sido distante y cuidadosa, ahora no era eso, ¡era mucho peor!, era un ser hermético, amargado y lleno de odio.

Y cuando él había intentado hablar con ella, ayudarla, eso había salido mal.

_Flash back_

_Serena – Acababan de llegar a la casa de playa, ella había ignorado todos los finos vestidos y obsequios que la servidumbre le había llevado a su habitación como un presente del rey, ella se había puesto sus mismas ropas para entrenar, ni siquiera lo miraba mientras se recogía el cabello en un moño improvisado mirándose al espejo – Tenemos que hablar._

_Lo escucho majestad – Dijo ella sin dejar de hacer lo suyo frente al espejo tratando de agarrar la mayor cantidad de cabello para que no le estorbara._

_¿Podrías dejar eso y mirarme un momento? – Ya se había dado cuenta él que NO era su imaginación, efectivamente cuando hablaban ella evitaba mirarlo a la cara el mayor tiempo posible._

_Claro – Dijo ella dejando lo que hacia._

_Serena, se que no es fácil todo lo que te ha pasado, acabas de recobrar la memoria y muchas cosas cambiaron, pero…_

_No tengo tiempo para eso – Dijo ella rodando los ojos exasperada saliendo de la habitación, él se adelanto sin pensarlo y pregunto sorprendido._

_¿A dónde vas es media noche?_

_Necesito entrenar, ya perdí mucho tiempo – Aclaro ella, lucia notablemente incomoda._

_Serena, ¿Qué te sucede?, has estado débil todo este tiempo, acabas de despertar de un coma de tres semanas, no puedes irte a entrenar._

_No es asunto suyo – Le dijo ella fríamente aventándolo levemente con el cuerpo para pasar._

_¡Claro que lo es! ¡tú me importas! – Le dijo él sosteniéndola por los hombros, mirándola serio y hasta cierto punto molesto por la forma en que ella actuaba – Serena, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Por qué me hablas como si fuese un desconocido?, nosotros nos amamos desde antes de nacer, ¡nos encontramos dos veces en la vida para estar juntos!_

_Eso es historia pasada – Le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Pasaron cien años, ¡majestad! – Dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – Éramos muy jóvenes e influenciables, y nos vendieron una historia de cuento de hadas que al mismo tiempo nos obligaba a estar juntos por el "bien de la humanidad" – Poco a poco se fue soltando de su agarre y continuo – Tokio de Cristal ha sido creado, no me necesitan más aquí, y pienso que lo más sano es ver la situación de manera objetiva, además si le hablo de usted es mi forma de mostrarle mis respetos, es el rey de este planeta después de todo, y yo como muchas otras sailors scouts que se quedaron sin hogar soy una refugiada más, pero solo por un tiempo, lo prometo – El rey estaba más que incrédulo, decía todo con tal frialdad, como nunca antes Serena hubiera hablado – Ahora si me disculpa…_

_¿Qué pasa con Rini?, ¿Qué pasa con nuestros planes? ¿Qué pasa con el amor que dijiste tantas veces tenerme?, ¡antes no podías esperar el momento para ser mi esposa!, ¿acaso ya olvidaste todo eso? – Le grito él lleno de ira, se sentía lastimado por ella, la joven volteo nuevamente a verlo y esta vez lo hizo como si tuviera dos cabezas._

_¡¿Y porque tanto reclamo?! – Pregunto ella elevando la voz pues también se había molestado por el rumbo de la conversación – Claramente ha dicho que era YO la interesada en nuestra unión, hasta el momento no recuerdo que haya estado muy contento que digamos con la idea de casarnos, bien podría decirse que lo lleve a la fuerza hasta el altar, la última vez que estuvimos juntos, usted NO quería casarse conmigo – Repuso ella mirándolo al fin con el ceño fruncido – Solo me estaba dando por mi lado, ¿no es así?, ¿porque era nuestra obligación?, ¿Por qué el futuro dependía de eso?, ¿quizá… por Rini?_

_Ella había tocado un tema extraño y delicado, uno que no había salido a la luz en cien años, su boda._

_¡No!, claro que no Serena, es solo que…_

_¿Solo que? – Ella le invito a seguir con una mirada exasperada._

_Pensé que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo – Admitió él tristemente – Se que fui egoísta, deseaba tener más tiempo para convertirme en el médico que deseaba ser, pero también había otra razón, no quería que crecieras antes de tiempo, a penas cumplirías dieciocho, quería que disfrutaras tu juventud, nunca pudiste hacerlo en el milenio de plata y pensé que en esta vida podríamos tomar las cosas con más calma y que conservaras esa inocencia que tanto amaba en ti._

_Ella no dijo nada, parecía meditar lo que él decía._

_No pudo ser entonces – Repuso ella cruzando los brazos, repentinamente ambos se habían tranquilizado – Ninguno obtuvo lo que quería, pero si lo que necesitábamos._

_¿A que te refieres?_

_Hubiera sido un grave error casarnos._

_No._

_Si – Reafirmo ella y para que él comprendiera sus razones dijo – Usted y yo somos muy incompatibles, siempre lo fuimos, siempre fui terca, irresponsable, juguetona, impredecible y un poco ñoña en mi actitud hacia usted, recuerdo que antes era yo la que rogaba por un poco de su atención, ¡lo asfixiaba!, ¡claro que debió resultarle insoportable!, usted era tan serio, tan inteligente, responsable y tuvo sus metas siempre bien definidas, pero todo eso ya no importa – Reflexiono ella - Nunca estamos en el mismo canal, ni siquiera ahora, ¿no se da cuenta?, nuestros caminos una vez más son diferentes, usted es el rey de este planeta, yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir…_

_Serena…_

_Y por si fuera poco, yo… - Repuso ella levantando la vista él observo como lo miraba, había mucha duda y recelo en ella – Ya no lo amo._

_Fin del flash back_

Le había dicho así sin más y se había ido, Darien no pudo detenerla, el comentario lo dejo pasmado, dolido, no podía creerlo, pero quizá era verdad, habían pasado cien años, ¿Qué relación aguantaría eso?, pensó él que la suya, pero ¡no!, Serena se había comportado como si él se tratara de un desconocido, como si no hubiesen hecho tantos y tantos planes de vida para su futuro juntos, pero estaba consciente, mucho de eso era SU culpa, de verdad no habían reforzado el lazo que los unía, el amor es un sentimiento que se cultiva día a día y él lo había arruinado, lo había dejado en último lugar por sentirse muy seguro de que Serena siempre estaría con él, ¡que estúpido!, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, se prometió él, que ella recordaría hasta el último minuto de su vida a Darien Chiba.

Con paso apresurado llego hacia el sendero más alejado del bosque, donde se había instalado un campamento improvisado, y donde le acompañaban Haruka, Seiya, Taiki y Hotaru a la terca princesa.

Luego de sobrevivir tanto tiempo sola, Serena se había convertido en una cazadora excelente, había varios peces asándose junto a una fogata, las jóvenes parecían cansadas, incluso Serena, las chicas rodeaban el fuego colocándose en pie al verlo llegar.

¡Déjenos solos! – Ordeno bruscamente el joven rey mirando a la chica de ojos azules y mirada fría.

¡Usted no nos da las órdenes!, ¡eso lo hace nuestra princesa! – Exclamo molesta Haruka, que tenía cara de pocos amigos hacia el rey al igual que Seiya, por su lado Nerymald, Taiki y Hotaru se limitaban a observar.

La chica que había mantenido los brazos cruzados y que había sostenido la mirada molesta de él con la suya dijo.

Váyanse – Tanto Haruka como Seiya la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca – ¡Adios!

Gruño ella la orden para dar por entendido que sabía lo que pasaba por sus mentes, el joven rey espero que se marcharan todos, Seiya intercambio unos segundos una mirada de advertencia con él que sostuvo el rey con aplomo, luego se marcho y ambos quedaron solos.

Quiere ser breve su majestad, porque…

No pudo seguir hablando, él había caminado los dos metros que la separaban de él, la había tomado de la cintura posesivamente y la había besado, no de modo dulce y cariñoso como pensó hacerlo en un principio, como hubiera querido hacer en su primer reencuentro, no, aquel era un beso demandante, salvaje, posesivo, que exigía todo de ella y no contemplaba obtener un NO por respuesta.

La joven que no se lo había esperado no pudo más que abrir sus ojos con inminente sorpresa, mientras su boca era invadida de semejante manera, sintiéndose inmersa en su aliento, su lengua, hasta que su cerebro volvió a funcionar y lo aventó para terminar dándole una fuerte bofetada.

¡Quien DEMONIOS te has creído tú! – Le grito ella echa una furia, él lamio sus labios con una sonrisa socarrona, había valido la pena.

¡Y encima te atreves a burlarte! – Grito ella dispuesta a volverlo a golpear, pero esta vez él intercepto su mano, sujetando con fuerza moderada su muñeca y mirándola fijamente a los ojos como un depredador.

Fueron cien años Serena, cien años sin ti – Espeto él con voz ronca por la pasión – Quería recordarte eso, que soy el único hombre de tu vida, él que haría y lo dejaría todo por ti.

¡Suéltame! – Rugió ella sonrojada, Darien no estaba seguro si era por ira o por la pasión, pero sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo – ¡Yo NO necesito ni quiero nada de usted!

El día anterior me reclamaste acaloradamente el hecho de que fuiste más entregada que yo en nuestra relación, tenías razón, pero eso nunca significo que te amara menos, no sabía como demostrarlo, me apenaba hacerlo, admito que me equivoque, pero eso va cambiar, déjame estar a tu lado, quiero amarte, quiero hacerte feliz – Le dijo él y ella se sonrojo aún más, por el modo en que él lo decía, sujetándola por la cintura la junto a su duro cuerpo una vez más para besarla, pero esta vez ella estaba preparada, cerrando el puño golpeo su quijada y se aparto furiosa de su abrazo.

Eres un imbécil, y un, un… - Ni siquiera encontraba un adjetivo adecuado, él se coloco una mano en la barbilla mientras ella lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos azules - ¡Pervertido!

Le grito y se marcho corriendo del lugar, Endimion decidió no seguirla, ese último golpe ¡si que había dolido!, Serena era mucho más fuerte que en el pasado, pero todo había valido la pena, porque él pudo sentir aunque solo fuera por un segundo como su candente y húmeda boca le correspondía en el beso, aquello no había salido de su imaginación, era real, el rey recordó su propia promesa hecha antes de que la joven despertara.

Encontraría el modo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para reconquistarla.

El rey decidió dar un largo paseo por la playa mientras pensaba en ella, en Serena, en la forma de hacerla feliz realmente.

Había cometido muchos errores en el pasado, parecía aún cometerlos, no se arrepentía de haberla besado a la fuerza, por otro lado, lamentaba haber supuesto que le alegraría con cosas superfluas, quizá en el pasado hubiera funcionado, pero era obvio que los videojuegos, los finos vestidos, los dulces y demás placeres mundanos ya no parecían importarle.

¿Qué necesitaba ella para ser feliz? ¿Qué podía llenarla?

Y una idea vino a su mente, no paso desapercibido en ningún instante lo mucho que le había afectado la muerte de su familia, desde que se había enterado de ello se había puesto mucho más a la defensiva, la entendía, lo comprendía bastante bien porque él también los había llegado a querer.

Aunque ellos estaban muertos ahora, el rey supo que de algún modo, había algo que podía hacer por ella.

Serena se había levantado al día siguiente más temprano, había decidido alejarse una vez más del grupo de entrenamiento que se había auto invitado a seguirla, ella no les había pedido compañía alguna, gustaba más de la soledad y al único que toleraba tener cerca en realidad era a Nerymald, no necesitaba absolutamente de nadie y lo mejor era que ellos lo fueran comprendiendo.

De cualquier modo tenía que irse a una misión que podía ser suicida, ¿Cómo podía llevarlas consigo sabiendo que casi no había esperanzas?, quitarles sus vidas ya hechas en la Tierra, luego de cien años de incansables batallas parecía ser la cosa más egoísta del mundo.

Las apreciaba, nunca diría que las quería, porque el amor solo causaba dolor, y ella no podía distraerse con esos sentimientos, tenía deberes que cumplir, deberes que…

No pudo seguir cavilando en sus pensamientos, su paseo la había conducido hasta la playa, le encantaba ver el mar, la relajaba ver el agua, pero eso no era lo que la tenían al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Kyoko, Hana? – Pregunto ella sin creérselo, hay frente a ella se encontraban ellas, las niñas que había rescatado y que habían fingido ser su familia.

Raven… es decir, princesa Serena – Dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia, a lo cual Hanako la imitó, ambas parecían nerviosas.

Ella no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue correr hacia ellas y abrazarlas con fuerza, ¡las había echado tanto de menos!, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido explicarles.

¿Dónde se habían metido? Estaba preocupada por ustedes – repuso la chica al borde del llanto, y es que a pesar de lo ruda que pudiera pretender ser, adoraba a esas niñas.

Fue mi culpa – Admitió Kyoko bajando la mirada sintiéndose culpable – Descubrí a Nerymald, el hizo que Venus perdiera sus recuerdos, porque usted… se había transformado en la princesa, yo pude decirle la verdad, no lo hice porque no queríamos perderla como nuestra hermana, lo lamento mucho alteza…

Eres una tonta – Repuso Serena abrazándola fuertemente – No vuelvas a llamarme alteza, eres mi hermanita – Luego bajo a la altura de Hana y acariciando su cabello agrego – Ambas son mis hermanas.

Las tres se fundieron en un abrazo prolongado, mientras el rey observaba a distancia la escena sintiéndose satisfecho de su intervención.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Serena adoraba a esas niñas tanto como había querido a la familia Tsukino, y aunque sabía que ellas nunca lograrían ocupar el lugar que ellos habían dejado en el corazón de Serena, las niñas podrían ocupar uno nuevo, diferente, pero que no por ello significaría menos.

Buen trabajo – Dijo una voz a su costado, el rey observo a Nerymald que miraba contento la escena – Era lo que realmente necesitaba.

¿Si lo sabías porque no lo sugeriste antes? – Cuestiono el rey, Nerymald lo observo detenidamente y se limito a decir.

Quería estar seguro que si ella se quedaba con usted, sabría como hacerla feliz sin que alguien se lo dijera.

El rey no comprendía a aquel gato, mientras más lo conocía más dudas se formulaban a su alrededor, a veces parecía querer apropiarse de la vida de Serena, otras veces como aquella, parecía solo desear que fuera feliz a su modo.

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Pregunto repentinamente Serena acercándose a él, las niñas le acompañaban y ambas tenían una sonrisa cómplice en la situación.

Él asintió, ambos se marcharon para hablar a solas mientras las niñas le desearon suerte con la mirada, Darien estaba confundido, no sabía que iba pasar ahora.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron solos Serena suspiro y dijo.

Muchas gracias, se lo que hiciste por mi y aún más importante, por ellas – Comenzó a decir notablemente conmovida – Se que no comenzamos con el pie derecho desde que te conocí como Raven, mucho menos ahora, pero…

Dijo ella extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

Espero que podamos olvidar el pasado, y tratar de llevarnos bien en el futuro, en realidad quisiera llegar a ser tu amiga, Darien.

Él sonrió, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, acepto la mano que ella extendía en señal de paz y la acerco hacia él para terminarla abrazando, de manera suave, dulce, sin ningún tipo de pretensión.

Seamos amigos entonces, si eso te hace feliz, puedo vivir con eso… por ahora.

Serena se sonrojo notablemente, pero de igual modo correspondió su abrazo, había hecho demasiado por ella y podía tolerar el comentario, de algún modo, esto sería el comienzo de una extraña y nueva amistad.

**Fin del capitulo.**

¡Auch! Me encanto el capitulo, es pretensioso que yo lo diga, pero tenía ideas muy macabras sobre ellos y me dije a mi misma, que para hacer feliz a la audiencia y no ser infiel a la trama, lo mejor era que Darien y Serena hicieran las pases ya, aún hay muchas cosas que trabajar en su relación, pero ya verán como se desenvuelve más adelante.

Lo siento MUCHISIMO por mis errores de horrografía, jojojo, de verdad, créanme que checo como dos veces mi redacción, pero efectivamente ya descubrieron mis puntos débiles, el allí, hay, ahí, etc, etc, ¡perdón! Tomare más cuidado al escribirlo y acepto sus criticas con humildad, después de todo, me alegra que me ayuden a mejorar, ¡muchas gracias!

Chicas ya me fije, leí detenidamente cada review y se que la mayoría NO quieren que Seiya interfiera en la relación de Darien y Serena, esperan de algún modo que no se meta, no les puedo prometer que no lo va hacer, pero les puedo asegurar que el amor verdadero triunfara, por otro lado, aún hay algunos secretitos que he guardado y que van a rebelarse en los siguientes capítulos, se que muchas desean ver que tanta persuasión va usar Darien con Serena, nada más les aseguro que esta vez será más directo con ella y pasional, ya vimos un poco de eso, jajaja.

MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, cada uno me da las ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia a pesar del poco tiempo que últimamente he tenido, así que ya saben, mientras más comentarios me hagan, más me esfuerzo por darles capitulo nuevo rápido, motívenme por favor, porque pierdo el entusiasmo a veces, y muchos de ustedes como autores también que son, saben lo que significan para nosotros los escritores de fanfics sus opiniones, es por eso que vale la pena seguir compartiendo nuestras ideas.

Saludos, ojala hayan tenido un lindo día de la madre, del maestro y como ya se acerca aquí en México, del Estudiante, cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio.


	4. Aprendiendo a ser reina

**Capitulo #3 Aprendiendo a ser una reina.**

¿La han visto? – Pregunto preocupada una de las doncellas del castillo a otra.

No, es muy rápida – Contesto, mientras la joven que aparentemente jugaba involuntariamente a las "escondidas" con ellas, se dedicaba a observarlas, luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras entre cinco más que llegaban y que estas se dispersaran por el castillo, la joven decidió que era buen momento para dejar su escondite, tras una gruesa cortina de terciopelo en color azul rey que estaba al lado de un gran ventanal que daba justo al lado de la terraza principal.

Encontrándose en el gran salón de baile, salió suspirando aliviada de estar lejos de TODAS esas mujeres que la martirizaban.

¡Princesa!

Serena cerro los ojos con fuerza, ¡diablos! ¿Porque aquello le pasaba a ella?, luego miro por la gran ventana su silueta, era por eso, porque ahora si era una princesa.

**Flash Back.**

_Habían pasado solo dos días más en aquella mansión en la isla de Miyako, pero no podían ocultarse del mundo por siempre._

_Serena se había resignado a dedicarle tiempo a sus hermanas, parecían muy necesitadas de su cariño, y aunque reconocía no ser la mujer más empática y buena para ello, eran lo único que tenían y viceversa, aunque todas las sailors scouts se había mostrado sumamente dulces y consideradas con ella, y que el rey Endimion la tratara como a una reina, bueno, no terminaba por sentirse parte del grupo._

_No es que para ella fuera un gran sacrificio dedicar tiempo a las niñas, pero estaba preocupada, sabía que no estaba preparada para lo que debía enfrentar, puesto que debía irse, si, en definitiva tenía que irse._

_Luego, el último día de su estancia, habían recibido una llamada MUY importante para todos, en especial para ella, ¡Mina había despertado! _

_No habían demorado ni una hora en regresar al lado de la joven de ojos azules, que aunque recordaba la batalla y haber sido herida, aún parecía confundida._

_Había preguntado indudablemente al despertar lo que había pasado, sobre todo con "Raven", su novio Yaten le había tranquilizado diciéndole que pronto llegarían todos, y efectivamente habían llegado en poco tiempo._

_Lo que Mina NO esperaba era encontrar a Raven convertida en Serena, su mejor amiga, y la persona que habían dado por muerta hacia muchos, muchos años._

_¡Es imposible que estés con vida! ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! – Le había dicho ella llena de emoción, unas lagrimas se habían deslizado de sus ojos y le había abrazado con mucha fuerza, bastante para lo delicada que había estado en días pasados, eso hizo sonreír levemente a Serena sintiéndose aliviada de verla mejor._

_¡Ahora todo tiene tanto sentido!, por eso siempre fuiste tan mandona y rechazabas todas mis instrucciones, pero claro, ¡tú eres nuestra líder!, y por fin has regresado._

_No lo creo – Repuso la princesa soltándose de su abrazo tratando de tener tacto con lo que planeaba decir – Eres la líder, y siempre lo serás, tu trabajo es impecable y yo… - Todos la miraron con preocupación, aparte de Luna, Artemis y Nerymald, hay solo se encontraban Ray, Lita, Amy y Mina, quienes fueran sus mejores amigas hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, pero ella decidió enfocarse solo en Mina – No puedo quedarme._

_Todos le contaron a Mina de lo ocurrido, Nerymald le explico la situación del planeta del cual, Serena era su única esperanza, y eso hizo palidecer a la joven._

_Pero ¿te iras? – Cuestiono Mina bastante perpleja - ¿Qué hay de Tokio de Cristal? ¿Qué hay de este mundo?, ¿de nosotras Serena? Que también te necesitamos._

_Lo han hecho muy bien sin mi todo este tiempo – Repuso la rubia con una sonrisa comprensiva, no deseaba alterar a Mina, la… estimaba mucho y no quería perjudicar su frágil salud – Además Tokio de Cristal ya existe, se que pueden seguir sin mi y que este planeta estará a salvo por siempre._

_¡No hablo sobre los enemigos! – Repuso Mina indignada – Si no de nosotras como amigas, ¿o es que acaso ya olvidaste por todo lo que hemos pasado?, ¡no tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que sufrimos!, de lo mucho que te buscamos tratando de mantener la esperanza en un mundo que parecía estar al borde del abismo._

_¡Mina tiene razón! – Repuso Amy bastante indignada – Estuviste lejos de nosotras durante cien años, y no parece siquiera importarte el hecho de que ahora estas aquí, con tus amigas, con tu familia y la gente que te ama._

_Nos has tratado a todos como si fuéramos desconocidos – Repuso Ray uniéndose al grupo – Actúas como si tuviéramos lepra o algo peor._

_Y además, ni siquiera has considerado lo que Nerymald dijo – Agrego Lita – Tienes DOS opciones, y no has tratado aunque sea un poco de ver como sería tu vida en este planeta, con todos nosotros._

_No lo entienden – Repuso Serena, iba a protestar pero alguien la interrumpió._

_Ellas tienen razón – Dijo el gato persa uniéndose al grupo de discusión – Tienen toda la razón de hecho._

_¿Nerymald? – De todos los hay presentes, Serena era el único que pensaba, la apoyaría, se sorprendió bastante de ver que ni él mismo lo hacia._

_Te dije desde que despertaste con tus recuerdos que tenías derecho a considerar ambas opciones – Le dijo el gato mirándola con algo de dureza – y te has negado a hacerlo, todos aquí han intentado hacerte sentir como en tu hogar, ni siquiera lo has agradecido, princesa, se por todo lo que has pasado pero…_

_La joven de ojos azules le dedico una mirada gélida, casi asesina al gato, este a su vez frunció el ceño, ambos parecían debatir en un duelo de poderes con la mirada, de pronto ninguno hablaba en voz alta, luego de un considerable rato así, todos los presentes comprendieron que efectivamente SI estaban hablando, por sus mentes, ambos tenían un puente de comunicación impresiónate, y como Serena había empezado aquello, era lógico pensar que ella era quien no quería que escucharan todos lo que tenía que decirle al gato._

_Finalmente Nerymald suspiro._

_Eres imposible._

_¡Lo se! – Repuso ella terca como ninguna otra levantándose de su sitio al lado de Mina – Por eso debo irme._

_¡Eres una cobarde! – Le grito Ray molesta como ninguna, todas la miraron estupefactas, muchas escenas así se habían suscitado en el pasado, cien años atrás, Ray siempre era la que confrontaba a Serena con más dureza – ¡Debes estar temblando de miedo porque no puedes imaginar la idea de que podrías ser la reina que este mundo necesita!_

_Cierto – Respondió Serena con voz increíblemente calmada, si todos esperaban una confrontación como las de años atrás, no sucedería – No soy la reina que necesitan, un perro tiene más clase que yo._

_Pero eso se puede cambiar – Dijo Amy esperanzada – Puedes aprender lo que es necesario para que te conviertas en una mujer sofisticada, en una dama con clase digna de gobernar el planeta Tierra._

_Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, luego Serena rompió a reír en carcajadas._

_¿Seguimos hablando de mí? – Pregunto señalándose así misma con burla en su voz – ¿Estas segura que no te diriges a otra persona?, ¡Amy!, ¿acaso ya olvidaste TODOS sus intentos por ayudarme en el pasado?, incluso fui a una escuela para aprender a ser princesa, hasta en ese entonces reprobé con honores, bueno para que te des una idea suma cien años en contra._

_Tienes razón – Finalmente el rey se digno a entrar en la habitación, Serena volvió a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos dado a que su rostro mostraba burla hacia ella – Digo, solo mírenla, esta hecha un desastre, nadie creería que pertenece a la realeza, ni su propia madre la reconocería._

_Eso era cierto, Serena siempre se vestía de la manera más cómoda, informal y practica para un entrenamiento, los colores que usaba eran negro, gris, o color tierra, estilo pantaloneras y botas, nada femenino, Nerymald volvió su mirada a Serena, la joven parecía contener con esfuerzo el enojo, pero el rey continuo provocándola._

_No podría ni imaginármela usando un vestido, creo que sería la primera señal del apocalipsis, ahora los modales ni se diga, aunque dicen que esas cosas se llevan en la sangre, bueno, al parecer toda regla tiene su excepción._

_Si quisiera podría lograrlo – Mascullo bajito la joven rubia rechinando los dientes en señal de enojo, el rey sonrió socarronamente acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un perrito y luego continuo._

_¡Oh vamos!, ¿para que esforzarse?, podría ser demasiado para tu cerebro, tal vez se sobrecalentaría y morirías de un derrame, cabeza de chorlito._

_Todos se quedaron mudos e impresionados, incluso Nerymald que miraba la escena intrigado y ahora un poco atemorizado. _

_¿Cómo… me llamaste? – Dijo la joven casi con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho._

_Cabeza de chor-li-to – Repitió él con su arrogancia característica, la misma que había mostrado al conocerla por primera vez._

_¡Suficiente! – Grito ella cerrando su mano derecha en puño levantándola en señal enojo, en realidad casi le salían rayos y un aura negativa emanaba de ella envolviéndola por completo, asustando a los presentes – ¡Te demostraré!, ¡le demostraré al MUNDO entero que puedo ser lo que se me venga en una CHINGADA gana ser!_

_Grito muy fuerte y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, al grado de descomponerla._

_Nunca la había visto tan… "motivada" – Nerymald fue el primero en hablar luego de aquello, los demás estaban entre asustados y asombrados – Eso fue fascinante, lo ha hecho muy bien su majestad._

_¿En serio? – Pregunto él ya no tan seguro como al principio – Nunca la vi tan enfadada conmigo, ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en este mundo – Recordó él a la niña a la cual le gustaba molestar, pero aquellos berrinches parecían pequeños y graciosos pucheros al lado de esta nueva Serena que mostraba un lado incluso atemorizador y bestial._

_Lo hizo muy bien, créame – Le dijo el gato con una sonrisa cómplice – De otro modo ni soñar en que fuera a colaborar, necesitaba un empujoncito en la dirección correcta._

_Todos miraron a Nerymald, nadie comprendía ahí cual era su papel, quería robar a Serena, llevársela lejos, y al parecer también quería apoyarlos y ayudarles a que se quedara._

_Su majestad – Dijo el gato para desviar la atención creciente en él - ¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarle a la princesa a refinar sus modales?_

_No se mucho de eso, pero veré que la atienda una persona calificada – Dijo él pensativamente, no había muchas personas que se dedicaran al glamur y la etiqueta, a penas había terminado todo aquel drama de la guerra de los cien años, Nerymald lo miro con una suplica en su semblante._

_No majestad, no debe pensar en una persona "calificada", busque a la mejor, o a los mejores, necesitara TODA la ayuda posible – Dijo el gato y luego salió del lugar, en cuanto atravesó la inestable puerta esta se cayó debido al golpe que le había dado Serena, varias gotas de sudor surcaron la frente del soberano del planeta Tierra y de las sailors presentes._

_Mina, será mejor que contactes de inmediato al mejor grupo en lecciones de etiqueta, hay mucho trabajo que hacer._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y ese había sido el inicio de su pesadilla hecha realidad. No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la joven, consciente de haber aceptado semejante desafío se arrepintió, pero como de costumbre, su orgullo herido no le permitió admitir la derrota, así que decidió aceptar someterse a toda forma de tortura que la sociedad le imponía para convertirse en la futura reina que debía ser.

¡Princesa! – Y eso solo significaba una cosa, aceptar el más difícil y duro de los entrenamientos, con…

Madame Windsor – Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida – Solo quería salir a tomar un poco de aire y…

Princesa, es incorrecto que se esconda de su escolta, pero aún es peor que salga vistiendo paños menores – Dijo la mujer señalando a la chica, que había escapado de sus aposentos reales vestida con un largo camisón de seda en color marfil – Ahora, haga favor de acompañarme a la habitación, tenemos muchos detalles que atender…

Dijo y la mujer camino al lado de la princesa, que suspiro bajito ¡harta! De la etiqueta a la cual había sido sometida desde esa mañana.

Antes siquiera de poder descansar suficiente en su deliciosa camita cómoda y abrigadora, una mujer alta, delgada, de cincuenta años aproximadamente, con cara de muy pocos amigos la había despertado, nada menos que una princesa real de la dinastía Winstor, aquella que según Serena (por las pocas clases de historia en las cuales había puesto atención) era la que alguna vez, muchos años atrás, había gobernado Inglaterra y otros países, ahora, debido al ascenso del rey Endimion, los reyes de otros países habían pasado a tener títulos nobiliarios de menor cargo, pero aún existían príncipes, condes, ladys, y duques.

Entre ellos estaba Mary Louis Winstor, bisnieta de la reina consorte Catalina Middleton, quien ahora se encargaría expresamente de enseñarle TODO el protocolo real para su presentación en sociedad que sería en tres días.

¡En TRES días! querían volverla una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra, desde el amanecer, había comenzado todo aquello dándole un baño real, la joven se abochorno pese al hecho de que todas eran mujeres, tener que tomar un baño rodeada de siete mujeres que le ayudaban en todo no era nada relajante.

Luego tres modistos le habían tomado las medidas de su cuerpo para mandar a hacer los vestidos para su presentación, mientras que la duquesa de York, le había obsequiado algunos que pertenecían a ella, y que por cierto estaban aún nuevos.

Serena no recordaba haberse encontrado más incomoda que en aquellas ropas, eran vestidos ampones, y desgraciadamente el corsé volvía a estar de moda, así que le habían ajustado uno a su cintura hasta casi dejarla a punto del desmayo.

Serena no consideraba que fuera necesario usarlos, ella no era gorda, y aún así parecían quererla desaparecer al menos de la cintura.

Luego para continuar con su martirio estaban esas horribles zapatillas de tacón alto puntiagudas que le recordaban tanto a cualquier bruja de cuento de hadas, con las cuales era difícil y casi imposible caminar, lo único que le parecía correcto era que el vestido ampón bien podría amortiguar su caída.

Y el peinado, aquello había sido ¡horrible!, luego de lavar, peinar, y cortar su cabello hasta debajo de su cintura, le habían puesto broches, tubos y demás artefactos de tortura que le habían hecho tener jaqueca, mientras otras cuatros especialistas le pintaban, limaban y adornaban las uñas de pies y manos.

Sus uñas eran tan largas que bien podía verlas como unas garras de animal, adornadas claro con ribetes en colores, mariposas y florecillas.

El maquillaje por último, otra cosa incomoda, le habían empolvado la cara como si de un fantasma se tratase, le habían puesto color en las mejillas, en los labios, en los parpados por arriba y debajo, rímel, Serena dudaba que hubiese una parte de sí misma sin maquillaje a la vista, incluso habían maquillado las partes visibles de su cuerpo con un tono bronce porque decían que estaba MUY blanca, ¿y entonces para que lo del maquillaje blanco en la cara? Se preguntaba ella.

Obviamente todo el tratamiento había llevado quince personas en total y tres horas de cansados procedimientos, por lo cual la joven que había tenido que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, estaba por fin lista a las ocho.

Con gran dificultad bajo la gran escalera de mármol blanco aferrada lo mejor posible con una mano al barandal, mientras que la otra sujetaba su vestido para no caerse, y era corregida en todo momento por Madame Mary, que la seguía al lado con un metro sobre la barbilla para que caminara derecha sin derramar un vaso que habían colocado sobre su (ya de por si) adornada cabeza.

¡Aquello era una tortura! Cuando la joven logro por fin reunirse en el comedor principal, ya eran las ocho y media, Haruka que tomaba un sorbo de su café matutino escupió todo de la impresión, de hecho las jóvenes scouts abrieron sus ojos muy impresionadas, sus hermanitas menores la miraban con admiración y hasta el propio rey tenía la mandíbula en el piso.

Serena lucia un precioso vestido que resaltaba sus pechos en forma de corazón, no tenía mangas, y estaba sumamente entallado de su cintura, desembocando en una amplia falda que no dejaba ver incluso sus pies, todo aquello en varios tonos de rosa, mientras todo su largo cabello estaba hecho caireles que eran sostenidos con elegancia en un moño sostenido por broches plateados, con algunos cuantos mechones que adornaban su cara de manera dulce y casi angelical. A su vez, su rostro estaba maquillado por completo, sus parpados en tono azul celeste resaltando aún más el color de sus ojos y sus labios estaban pintados de un tenue rosa pálido.

Además unos pendientes de plata que adornaban sus orejas.

Lamento el retraso majestad – Dijo Serena como la mujer que la seguía le había enseñado – Hemos tenido unos cuantos retos y ¡dificultades monstruosas! que atender.

La mujer que la acompañaba le dirigió una mirada severa a la princesa que sonrió con inocencia haciéndose la desentendida, pero es que ¡si no lo decía seguro reventaba! O al menos el apretado corsé lo haría.

Con galantería anticuada el rey se levanto de su sitio y retiro el asiento de la joven princesa.

No hay porque disculparse, luce preciosa princesa – Le dijo él dirigiéndole una sonrisa que Serena no supo como evaluar, con dificultad tomo asiento, luego su asesora personal la ato literalmente a la silla de la cintura y los hombros.

Es para que conserve la postura – Le explico la mujer al ver la mirada asesina sobre ella – La postura lo es todo – Explico ella con un ademán sentándose al lado de la incomoda muchacha.

¿No creen que Serena luce muy hermosa? – Pregunto bajito Lita y Ray se unió a la conversación.

Hermosa e incomoda, mírala nada más, parece que hubieran atado a un perrito rabioso – Dijo la joven riendo bajito, Serena la observo con una mirada asesina, Ray sonrió sin poder contenerse la burla.

Princesa, creo que hablo por todos aquí al decir que se ve preciosa – Le dijo Seiya con una mirada coqueta, que el rey no pudo ignorar y luego el joven de cabello largo se paro y agrego - Propongo un brindis por la princesa – Las sailors, las niñas y el propio rey alzaron su copa, incluida Serena que seguía atada a la silla.

Gracias Seiya que amable me ha costado MUCHO trabajo.

Su majestad, sería más apropiado el ser más modesta y no hablar de los pormenores que debe pasar en nombre de la belleza, una dama no se queja ni comparte sus pensamientos acerca de ello.

Pero es que me dolió mucho la cabeza, y ya no aguanto este corsé, los pies me están matando y…

Un gruñido vino del estomago de la joven y todas casi caen al piso de la impresión, aquello era sumamente horrible para Serena, ella adoraba comer, y la habían despertado muy temprano sin darle siquiera un chocolate.

Nerymald, que se había encontrado sentado (en una silla especial para gato) al lado de la joven princesa no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo compasión al verla así, dirigiéndose a Madame Mary dijo.

Creo que usted va arrepentirse si no la suelta, ella adora comer y es capaz de morderle el brazo.

¡Nerymald! – Se quejo la rubia abochornada.

Tiene razón – Dijo Haruka acercándose a desatar a su amiga – Creo que ha sido suficiente por un rato - Madame Mary iba a protestar, pero ante una mirada severa de los hay presentes, (sobre todo del rey, Haruka y Seiya) no le quedo más remedio que ver como la princesa engullía toda la comida que estaba cerca de sí, sin mayor reparo, en verdad la habían puesto al límite con todo el tratamiento de belleza.

Luego de satisfacer su necesidad más básica (la comida) Serena regreso al salón de baile, seguida de sus hermanas postizas a las cuales, Madame miraba con aires de superioridad.

Serena había explicado brevemente la relación que las unía, sin embargo aquello no impresiono o conmovió el duro corazón de Madame.

Bueno princesa, otro de los principios básicos que debe atender en su presentación real es el baile, el bailar es un arte por si mismo, y una princesa debe hacerlo con una postura elegante deslizándose por la pista con ligereza y encanto – Le señalo la institutriz y luego aparecieron por la puerta tres bailarines profesionales.

Ellos le enseñaran el baile más adecuado para su presentación, el Valls, la balada, y toda aquella música fina que se usa en estos eventos.

Una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar, y luego de la típica reverencia que se hacia en aquellas ocasiones, el bailarín tomo la cintura de la princesa y con la otra mano entrelazo la de la joven, todo iba bien, hasta que al mover los pies, ambos fueron al mismo punto en el mismo tiempo, Serena no pudo evitar el pisotón que dio a su acompañante, una y otra vez, la escena se repetía, hasta que en una vuelta la joven fue a parar hasta el suelo.

Como bien predijo, el vestido ampón le había evitado un doloroso colapso en el suelo, suspiro frustrada y luego alguien extendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, al mirar de quien se trataba contemplo esa sonrisa, dulce, confiada y cálida.

Disculpe no es buen momento para interrumpir – Le dijo con severidad Madame Mary pero el chico agrego.

Pensé que necesitabas toda la ayuda posible.

Serena sonrió agradecida de su intervención, luego él la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a moverse con ella.

Unos cuantos pasos habían dado, la joven se sentía realmente realizada, como si esta vez fuera a lograrlo, pero al dar otra de esas famosas vueltas, no pudo evitar el pisar con su tacón el pie del joven que la acompañaba.

¿Seiya estas bien? – Pregunto la joven al ver como se retorcía del dolor, luego de unos instantes él la miro y sonrió forzosamente.

Claro bombón, se necesita más que eso para poder conmigo.

¡Perdón! – Dijo Serena realmente arrepentida, Madame negó con la cabeza.

Princesa, deje de hablar con las personas de tú, siempre debe dirigirse hacia los demás de usted, además una manera más propia de disculparse es decir – Le pido me disculpe, recuerde una princesa no debe disculparse dos veces, nunca rogar, y...

Para Serena todo aquello era mucho bla bla bla…

Frustrada, luego de estar ensayando su pronunciación con canicas en la boca para mejorar su "acento" se disculpo de ir al baño y escapo, quitándose el ampón vestido, las varillas que lo sostenían, los zapatos, el moño en el cabello y los incómodos zapatos.

Estaba tan harta que lo único que deseaba era salir huyendo de todo eso, no podía ser una reina, ¡nunca podría con todo eso!, pero esa mujer que parecía su sombra la había encontrado y la llevaba de regreso al cautiverio.

Luego de volverle a colocar un enorme vestido, esta vez en color amarillo y acomodar sus caireles en un moño la joven se dedico el día entero a ensayar todo lo que Madame le enseñaba, tratando de recordar toda la información que pudiera.

Para aquello de las diez de la noche, la joven a penas si llego a su habitación, su escolta que le acompañaba había salido huyendo atemorizada ante su "amable" petición de que por esa noche ya la dejaran en paz, por fin sola se dejo caer en la cama completamente fatigada, con esfuerzo sacudió sus pies hasta aventar las zapatillas descuidadamente, nunca se había sentido TAN cansada, ni en sus entrenamientos, el sueño la envolvería rápidamente, pero unos golpes en su puerta le anunciaron otra visita.

Adelante – Gruño ella mitad enojo, mitad cansancio, lo cual no sonó tan aterrador como varias horas atrás.

Hola princesa – Dijo una dulce vocecita a sus espaldas, con esfuerzo la joven se incorporo de su cama y contemplo el rostro temeroso de Hana.

¿Hana? – Cuestiono ella incorporándose descalza, con las manos en la cintura le dijo – Deberías estar ya dormida en cama.

No podía dormir – Dijo bajito aferrándose al osito que el rey Endimion le había obsequiado el día anterior – Tuve una pesadilla.

Serena suspiro, estaba sumamente cansada, pero sus hermanas siempre serían primero que nada, aún más Hana, que era muy pequeña.

Ven siéntate – Le dijo la joven invitándola a acomodarse en su cama, Serena sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello oscuro y contemplando el rostro triste y preocupado de la niña – ¿Quieres contarme de tu sueño?

Soñé… con mis papas – Dijo la pequeña y se soltó llorando, Serena la abrazo protectoramente, aquella escena no era nueva, la niña había sufrido mucho al ver como sus padres eran asesinados delante de sus propios ojos, la rubia lo sabía, aunque no era muy buena para esas cosas, normalmente Hana prefería buscar consuelo en los brazos de Kyoko, así que le sorprendió que esta vez acudiera a ella.

Serena se dedico a abrazarla hasta que la niña pudo volver a hablar.

¿Tu también vas a dejarnos solas verdad? – Pregunto la niña luego de un ratito, Serena la miro con sorpresa, luego pregunto.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque, no somos como tu – Respondió la niña aferrándose más al oso, tímidamente la miro – Somos inferiores, porque tu eres una princesa.

¿De donde ¡demonios! Sacaba Hana una idea como esa?, aquello debía habérselo dicho alguien, no eran las palabras que una niña de cinco años usaría, sin embargo Serena trato de disimular su coraje para que la niña se abriera con ella.

¿Quién te dijo eso?

¡Hana! – Tanto Serena como la niña escucharon a Kyoko que llegaba al lugar mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, la pequeña abrazo a Serena refugiándose en su protección como un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura - ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Sabes lo que sentí al ver que no estabas?

La joven tomo a la niña del bracito y la jalo hacia sí para salir de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a modo de despedida.

Lo siento princesa, no volverá a suceder.

Serena quedo incrédula, totalmente estupefacta, sintió un dolor en su corazón al ver como las niñas la trataban, frunciendo el ceño se decidió a encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Era casi media noche, pero él no podía dormir, le había dejado impresionado la manera en que ahora lucia Serena, aún en el fondo tenía ese aire de muchacha dulce y tierna que alguna vez le había conmovido, pero su semblante seguía siendo de desconfianza, de duda y recelo, no la comprendía, simplemente no, era una persona mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado encontrar, y no sabía como ayudarla.

Pensó que al verse bonita rodeada de lujos y belleza ella sería feliz como cuando era una adolescente, pero una vez más parecía haberse equivocado.

Unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención, a penas abrió la puerta una joven rubia entro echa una furia.

Exijo que me digas ¿quien demonios le metió esas ideas a mis hermanas? – Le grito casi acusándolo, Darien no entendía lo que decía, lo había acorralado hasta hacerlo caer sobre la cama mientras ella lo miraba molesta.

¿Cuáles ideas? ¿de que hablas? – Pregunto él sintiéndose un tanto nervioso por la extraña situación, aunque Serena no parecía notar que él solo usaba bóxer en color negro o que ella solo tenía puesto un sexy camisón de seda en color rosa, el rey trago saliva tratando de concentrarse en lo que ella decía.

Hana fue a mi habitación hace rato, y prácticamente me dijo que yo no las quería porque era una princesa, dijo que eran inferiores a mi, y ambos sabemos que una niña de su edad no sabe usar esas palabras si alguien no se las enseña.

¿Qué? – Pregunto él notablemente incrédulo incorporándose finalmente – ¿Piensas acaso que yo les diría eso? – Protesto dolido.

¡No! – Señalo ella tratando de calmarse un poco – Pero tu eres el rey aquí, conoces a tus súbditos y la gente con la que nos rodeamos, así que exijo que me digas ¿quien demonios es tan cruel para meter en la cabeza de una niña de cinco años esas ideas tan estúpidas?

No lo se – Medito él unos segundos paseándose nervioso – Las sailors nunca harían algo así, y pienso que la servidumbre sabe que esas niñas están bajo nuestro cuidado.

La situación era extraña por si misma, de pronto era como si ambos fueran una pareja de casados y que las decisiones las tomaran juntos, y aquella en especial era muy importante para Serena.

Esto no había ocurrido antes, ¿Por qué ahora? – Pensó ella en voz alta preocupada, luego ella reacciono ante sus propias palabras e intercambio una mirada con él, ambos pensaban lo mismo sus miradas lo decían.

¿Madame Mary?

Endimión endureció su semblante, acercándose a Serena tomo sus hombros y prometió.

Tranquila, me encargare de esto personalmente.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Queridos lectores, estoy muerta, así que seré breve.

No he tenido mucho tiempo de publicar nuevo capitulo, no se si alguien notara que publico uno a la semana y la semana pasada no hubo nada nuevo, lo siento, he estado muy ocupada y aunque quisiera ofrecerles un capitulo más rápido prefiero calidad que cantidad.

Este lo deje a la mitad, habrá continuación desde luego y ya que estoy muy cansada y quería responder a sus comentarios, jaja, porque vaya que hay unos que son BUENISIMOS de verdad y me animan mucho a escribir lo haré en el siguiente capitulo.

Por cierto un dato curioso, en el año de 1939 se exhibe la película "Lo que el viento se llevo" y David O. Selznick tuvo que pagar una fuerte suma de dinero para que pudieran decir la palabra "Damn" sin que esta fuera censurada, yo no puedo pagarles dinero, (jaja lo siento soy pobre) así que prometo dejar nuevo capitulo antes que termine la semana en compensación por la grosería que Serena se echo, es que lo siento no la pude controlar XD.

Muchas gracias por leerme y por favor, se los suplico, síganme dejando sus reviews, algunos de ustedes están en LO cierto, y me entusiasma ver que si estoy dejando en claro varias ideas y que estamos en el mismo canal. Los quiero.


	5. La presentación de la princesa

**Capitulo #5 La presentación de la princesa.**

Majestad – Dijo la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia al entrar a la habitación, en aquel despacho la esperaban tanto el rey Endimion, como la princesa Serena.

La segunda al parecer tenía desconfianza por su semblante, pero fue el rey quien hablo.

Madame Winstor, tome asiento – Le invito el rey y la mujer noble obedeció, mirándolo solo a él.

Me sorprende que me pidiera verme, debe ser de suma importancia si su majestad ha solicitado mi presencia – Sonrió la mujer tratando de parecer agradable frente al rey, aquello pasaba muy seguido, no importando que aquella mujer ya pasara los cincuenta años (y que su apariencia fuera la de una mujer de esa edad) todas las damas y doncellas del reino siempre trataban de coquetear con él.

Pero ese tipo de artimañas femeninas de nada le servían a las mujeres, Endimion estaba muy centrado en sus deberes y en sus propios asuntos.

Madame, ¿ha hablado usted con Kyoko y Hanako?

Ella lo miro sin comprender, Serena frunció el ceño aún más molesta.

¿Disculpe?

Con mis hermanas – Repuso la joven rubia con fuego en sus ojos azules al ver que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de recordar sus nombres – A quienes le presente ayer.

¡Ah! Esas niñas – Contesto aliviada la mujer sin comprender el alboroto – Si, hable con ellas.

¿Y exactamente que les dijo? – Pregunto la rubia conteniendo su ira, Madame parecía bastante tranquila mientras le explicaba al rey.

Solo les dije la verdad, que usted es una dama de noble cuna, y que no tendrá tiempo para jugar y convivir con plebeyas – La mujer ni se inmuto al mirar el rostro incrédulo de Serena, Endimión miraba a ambas analizando cada detalle, Madame Winstor continuo con énfasis hacia Serena – Princesa, sus deberes están por encima de la gente común, esta a punto de ser presentada en sociedad, solo tendrá una oportunidad para causar la impresión correcta – Le hizo ver la mujer – Esas niñas son una terrible distracción para usted, que ya esta de por si muy retrasada con sus estudios, con sus modales, hay tanto que aprender y….

¿Quién se ha creído usted para hablarle así? – Fue la pregunta molesta del rey quien se levanto de su sitio azotando las manos en su escritorio, aquello hizo estremecer a Madame, a la vez que Serena también lo miraba atónita, ni ella se esperaba esa reacción en él – Fue contratada para ser su tutora, fuera de los conocimientos que la princesa deba aprender de usted no le concierne nada su vida personal.

Pe… pero majestad – Dijo la mujer asustada tratando de ser conciliadora – Solo trataba de ayudar, esas niñas son un estorbo para…

¿Un estorbo? – Fue ahora Serena quien reacciono indignada - ¿Cómo se atreve son solo unas niñas?, no existe ninguna diferencia entre usted y ellas o entre ellas y yo misma, sabe usted lo que Hana me dijo anoche, dijo que era inferior, ¿inferior a quien?, ¿acaso cree que por usar una tiara o una corona eso nos hace mejores?

¡Princesa! No debe enfadarse tanto, ni siquiera son sus hermanas reales.

¡Suficiente! Váyase ahora antes de que me olvide que es una dama y mande sacarla por la fuerza – Le advirtió el rey, su tono de voz era atemorizante, pero la mujer aún así reacciono sin poderse aguantar.

Pero majestad, la presentación de esa muchacha es en dos días – Le dijo ella - ¿Acaso cree que pueda lograrlo sin mi? Sería soñar siquiera si se comporta como una mujer, ¡tiene los modales de un mandril!

¡Lárguese de aquí! Y si valora su vida no vuelva a poner un pie en este lugar, ¿ha entendido?

El rey la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia la salida del salón, la mujer no pudo ni parpadear de la impresión, simplemente asintió asustada y salió casi corriendo del sitio, cuando él volvió a entrar al lugar se encontró con una joven princesa un poco pálida sentada en el mismo sitio y cabizbaja.

No le hagas caso – Dijo él acercándose a ella y colocándose de rodillas a su lado mientras tomaba su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – Esa mujer esta celosa, solo trata de asustarte, no la necesitas, no tienes que pretender que eres distinta, solo se tu misma y el mundo entero te amara.

¿A quien engañas? – Pregunto ella retirando su mano de su rostro, volvió su mirada al suelo y dijo – No pertenezco a este lugar, sus ideales de la reina perfecta no coinciden con lo que soy, y jamás podre ser lo que esta gente quiere.

Repuso levantándose de su sitio, suspiro y dijo.

No es que me importe, desde el principio tú y yo sabíamos que esto solo sería una perdida de tiempo.

Serena – Él se puso de pie nuevamente, la tomo por los hombros y le obligo a mirarlo – Lo que esta gente quiere y necesita es una mujer compasiva que reine con justicia, pero que defienda sus valores a pesar de lo que otros piensen, de nada le serviría a la Tierra una muñeca de pasarela que solo viva para la alta sociedad y las apariencias luego de haber pasado por todo lo que han sufrido.

Aquello impresiono a la joven, sin proponérselo, sonrió tímidamente.

Gracias majestad, pero… por otro lado, fuiste muy duro con ella – Repuso Serena mirándolo con reprobación, el rey casi cae al piso de la impresión, luego la miro sospechosamente.

¿Eres acaso bipolar o solo te gusta darme la contraria? – Pregunto medio molesto y confundido – Esa mujer insulto ¡a tus hermanas! ¡A ti misma!

Si ¡ya lo se!, esta loca y todo eso, pero no me gusta tu actitud del "señor del castillo" – Dijo ella entrecomillando las palabras en el aire para hacer énfasis en ellas mientras se alejaba enfadada cruzándose de brazos – Es como si fueras el más importante de todos, sobre todo.

El rey sonrió, una de esas sonrisas seductoras que solo él tenía, lentamente se acerco a ella y aún de espaldas le susurro al oído.

Sabes que no soy el más importante, me exalte porque NADIE debe molestar o lastimar a mi princesa de ningún modo, porque ella… es la persona más importante en este mundo.

Serena se sonrojo, y él lo noto por el reflejo de una ventana cercana, sin embargo ella seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Pues me la felicitas, hasta luego – Dijo ella haciendo caso omiso a su seductor halago, mientras se marchaba con la mayor rapidez que los zapatos le permitían, el rey solo se quedo observándola marcharse luego de varios traspiés por los tacones.

En definitiva no la entendía, Serena era todo un caso, y uno complicado, incluso lo supuso desde el momento en que hablo por primera vez con las nuevas hermanitas sobre la joven, cuando al fin se entero de la verdadera identidad de Raven.

**Flash back.**

_Así que… ¿Qué relación tenías con mi hermana?_

_Cuestiono Kyoko luego de que él les explicara lo mucho que Serena las extrañaba, y las trajera de regreso consigo rumbo a la isla de Miyako, cuando él y las niñas viajaban en su avión privado._

_Hana también lo observo con curiosidad, él sonrió ante la pregunta de manera misteriosa._

_Bueno, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo – Dijo él a modo de respuesta, ya que era la verdad – Siempre ha sido alguien importante para mi._

_¿La amas?, – Soltó entusiasmada la pequeña Hana - ¿Vas a casarte con ella y vivirán felices por siempre en tu castillo?_

_Darien rió ante las ocurrencias de la niña, era muy tierna y se notaba la ilusión que le producía su pregunta, Darien acaricio su cabello con ternura y contesto._

_Eso me gustaría, pero, creo que a ella no, parece estar enojada en todo momento conmigo – Suspiro levemente frustrado, Hana intercambio una mirada con Kyoko, y la primera dijo._

_A mi también me dada miedo cuando la conocí – Le dijo la pequeña - Aunque era muy bonita nunca sonreía, y siempre se veía enojada, además mataba mucha gente._

_Darien no podía creer aún que Raven y Serena fueran la misma persona, y que siendo como alguna vez había sido Serena, esta hubiese matado, es decir, ella había sido tan compasiva siempre, era un alma pura, buena y noble, con el corazón más grande que hubiese conocido, y de una calidez inigualable._

_Pero ella siempre nos cuido Hana – Le recordó Kyoko abrazando a su hermana menor – Desde el principio, aunque fue Nerymald el que nos acepto en su grupo, fue ella quien nos protegió, a veces dejaba de comer días enteros y guardaba la poca comida que teníamos para dárnosla, y siempre se quedaba despierta, vigilando para que nadie nos hiciera daño mientras dormíamos, además, cuando Hana se lastimo una pierna la cargo un día entero llevándola en sus brazos, nunca nos dijo que nos quería, nada parecido al amor, pero siempre hubo hechos, siempre nos protegió aún a costa de su propia vida – Darien miro que la joven hablaba con mucha admiración de Serena, mirándolo fijamente le dijo – Nada me gustaría más que ella fuera feliz rey Endimion, ella se lo merece, si hubo algo especial entre ustedes busque la forma de acercarse, créame que no es una mujer de hielo, a mi me parece que su actitud solos es su manera de protegerse._

**Fin del flash back. **

Una manera de protegerse, ¿pero de que?, se preguntaba Darien, si todos hay la amaban, ¿acaso no era eso lo que ella necesitaba?, ¿Por qué cada vez que alguien la trataba bien o que le pedían que contara sobre su pasado se negaba a hacerlo?, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estuvo Serena esos cien años?

Nerymald le había dado una vaga explicación, la dimensión a la cual Serena había sido enviada era un mundo muy distinto a la Tierra, un lugar con titanes, monstruos y demás criaturas terroríficas. ¿Hasta que punto Serena había cambiado para poder sobrevivir en ese sitio? Hasta ese.

Pero la joven no dada detalles, estaba completamente reacia a hacerlo.

Y mientras más la conocía, Serena parecía ser dos caras, por un lado la aguerrida, fuerte y aislada guerrera, independiente de todo y todos, por otro parecía (a su modo) querer a ciertas personas, sobre todo a esas niñas, y a Nerymald, no había duda, entre el gato y ella había un vínculo sumamente especial.

Ese gato y ella se la pasaban hablando constantemente, pero nunca lo hacían en voz alta, solo intercambiaban miradas cómplices, y de vez en cuando pequeñas frases, pero Serena, sobre todo, siempre lo obedecía como si de un maestro se tratara.

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo, una joven se dirigía con paso apresurado a una habitación en específico, al llegar abrió sin pedir permiso.

La joven sonrió ante la escena, Ray, Lita, Amy y Mina se encontraban hay junto a Hana y Kyoko, que habían estado esperando su llegada, Serena se acerco a ellas y tomo asiento en la cama entre ambas hermanas.

¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto Kyoko nerviosa por su hermana, ella acaricio el cabello de Hana y sin reparo dijo.

El rey se molesto y corrió a esa mujer del castillo.

¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las sailors, la misma Kyoko un tanto sorprendidas y apuradas.

Pero Serena, tu presentación es en día y medio, necesitabas su ayuda – Repuso Amy bastante preocupada, Hana y Kyoko la observaban con culpa en sus ojos oscuros, Serena sonrió.

Necesito más a mis niñas – Contesto honestamente – No podía dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que esa mujer las lastimo – Serena las contemplo a ambas, una por una y comenzó a decir – Yo se que este no era el trato inicial, se suponía que cuando ustedes estuvieran a salvo, y no necesitara más fingir que soy parte de su familia biológica nos separaríamos, sin embargo, no finjo, ni miento cuando les digo que de verdad las necesito, no tenemos la misma sangre, y dirán que yo soy de noble cuna, pero no me interesa lo que la gente piense, me interesan ustedes, lo que sabemos en el fondo. Somos más familia de lo que muchas familias reales son.

¡Hermana! – Dijo Hana aferrándose a ella, Kyoko la imito y las tres se abrazaron por un momento, las sailors scouts estaban algo enternecidas, era quizá lo que su amiga necesitaba para por fin tener un poco de felicidad en su vida, estabilidad, y quien sabe, quizá con ello la podrían convencer de quedarse en la Tierra.

¿Pero que hay de la fiesta? – Pregunto Kyoko, Serena la miro con seriedad.

La cancelaremos, de cualquier modo no estoy lista, nunca podré ser lo que estas personas necesitan y creo que ni en mil años podría serlo.

Pues yo pienso que te equivocas – Objeto Mina con una sonrisa triunfal - Creo que Madame tenía ideas muy anticuadas, ¿verdad Kyoko? – Dijo Mina guiñando un ojo a la chica que se sonrojo levemente, Serena la miro con interés.

¿A que te refieres?

Que esa mujer te ha estado molestando con cosas que no van contigo, el mundo ha cambiado una vez más, su sociedad misma lo ha hecho, necesitan una reina cómoda con el titulo, no una reina de hielo – Continuo Mina – Y tu hermana, ella es una gran diseñadora.

¿Qué? – Exclamo incrédula Serena, Ray le pasó una libreta con los diseños de su hermana - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Cuestiono una vez que los miro, la joven sonrojada dijo.

Solo es un pasatiempo, no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo.

Son muy buenos – Le dijo Serena con una sonrisa confiada – Lo suficiente como para que yo los use.

Serena, se que no somos "madame" – Dijo Lita haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – Pero nos gustaría mucho ayudarte con los preparativos para la fiesta, será divertido, como en los viejos tiempos.

Lita… - La joven parecía sorprendida, Ray agrego.

Tú confía en nosotras, creo que haremos las cosas de un modo mucho más relajado y así no tendrás porque preocuparte de las mil tonterías que te estaban enseñando.

Serena las contemplo con agradecimiento.

Con una condición, nunca más usaré una faja.

¡Hecho! – Pactaron las chicas, y pronto pusieron manos a la obra. Lita se encargaría del banquete, había sugerido un montón de recetas exquisitas incluyendo muchos postres, todo por supuesto en un buffet que fomentaría la charla entre todos los invitados y no solo los comensales de la mesa, también junto a Setsuna habían escogido un selecto grupo de vinos y licores que combinaban exquisitamente con la comida. Amy decoraría el salón y los jardínes, dejándolos presentables con un montón de flores, listones y luces por doquier, para finalizar la velada con fuegos artificiales, ella era una chica con elegancia natural, y para combinar su buen toque, había pedido la ayuda de Michiru que también era muy buena en ese tema. Mina, junto a Haruka se habían dedicado a mandar las invitaciones, de hacer el evento un suceso mundial, público, donde se diera por sentada la victoria sobre el enemigo y el comienzo de una nueva era, Tokyo de Cristal, ambas habían sido entrevistadas en rueda de prensa por televisoras haciendo quedar bien a las senshis, y a la realeza. Ray por su parte se había encargado de contratar a los mejores cantantes y la mejor orquesta, había seleccionado música exquisita para el evento (y porque no, para un after party privado). Por su parte, Serena lo único que tenía que hacer, era dar su opinión sobre el vestido que usaría en aquel día, su peinado y su presencia, ella junto a Kyoko y Hana se dedicaban a hacer pruebas y demás, aunque Serena las dejaba hacer casi todo a las niñas que parecían muy emocionadas con cada nueva idea que surgía.

Todos parecían estar contentos, Serena era la única que estaba asustada, no había sido princesa en cien años, y tenía un concepto muy pobre de sí misma respecto a ese tema, porque sabía en el fondo lo que era, y no era nada bueno en realidad.

Sin embargo, el gran día del evento llego rápidamente y la joven, una vez más se puso el vestido que había sido confeccionado en especial para su noche, para no aumentar sus nervios, las chicas la habían dejado bañarse y vestirse sola, dándole el mayor espacio posible, hasta que llego la hora del maquillaje, uñas y peinado, donde desde luego, intervinieron especialistas.

Cuando finalmente todo aquello termino, las chicas entraron en la habitación elogiándola por su atuendo, ellas también lucian preciosas, cada una con un vestido de su color preferido, Ray con un delicado vestido rojo, Amy con un dulce vestido azul, incluso sus hermanas menores tenían puestos hermosos vestidos para la ocasión, sin embargo, era la noche de Serena, y las chicas habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que ella destacara del resto.

Faltando quince minutos para comenzar, como era el protocolo, el rey Endimion, debía escoltar a la princesa, así que puntualmente como de costumbre, el joven llegó a los aposentos de la chica.

Un silbido se dejo esperar de Mina al verlo.

¡Majestad! ¡Va con todo esta noche!, creo que habrá muchos suspiros y damas desmayadas al verlo – El rey sonrió modestamente.

Tu también luces hermosa Mina, Yaten tiene mucha suerte – La joven se sonrojo levemente pero asintió sonriente.

Y la tendrá más esta noche.

¡Mina! – Fue el grito de todas las chicas que la seguían lo que cayo a la claridosa joven, Ray se volvió hacia el monarca y dijo.

Serena te espera en la habitación, ¡mucha suerte!

Dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro, las chicas se marcharon, incluyendo las pequeñas hermanas de Serena.

El rey suspiro nervioso, se sentía como un adolescente llevando a la chica que le gusta a su primer baile, pero no era así, era el soberano de ese planeta, y ella no era cualquier chica tampoco, era la princesa de la Luna, y una amiga muy querida desde hacia siglos.

Endimion abrió la puerta sintiéndose más relajado con el pensamiento, sin embargo, al verla a ella, nuevamente volvió a sentirse como un adolescente.

La joven estaba increíble, no como cuando Madame Mary le arreglo, esto era mucho más exquisito.

Vestida con un ajustado vestido en colores, blanco, lila y rosa que se amoldaban de manera favorecedora a su esbelta silueta, destacando sus pechos y su hermosa cintura, el vestido caía con elegancia hasta cubrir sus pies, era en forma de corazón, y tenía un hermoso escote hasta su cintura que dejaba su piel cubierta únicamente por su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, no era ampón, permitía que ella caminara ligeramente, y su cabello, normalmente en caireles o recogido en moños complejos estaba suelto, completamente lacio sin ningún tipo de decoración, la joven estaba sutilmente maquillada, sus ojos en color azul oscuro y sus labios en un tono lila suave, por último como accesorios únicamente usaba una gargantilla, diamantes y pulsera plateadas, exquisitas, simples y hermosas como la joven.

Serena sonrió nerviosa jugando con un mechón de cabello, sus uñas estaban decoradas únicamente con estilo francés, mientras se acercaba a él dejándole observar que usaba unas finas y altas zapatillas en tono plateado.

Estuve caminando con zapatos de tacón por dos días – Explico ella – No quería hacer el ridículo y caerme en la fiesta.

Luces… te ves preciosa – Dijo el aguantando un WOW, aquel era un cambio de imagen radical, con ese vestido, peinado y maquillaje, Serena no parecía más una niña, ni una joven princesita, se veía en realidad como lo que era, una mujer plena, con todos los atributos necesarios para volver loco a cualquier hombre, como una ninfa sacada de una fantasía.

Gracias majestad – Dijo la chica con una leve reverencia, como él la seguía observando ella se sonrojo y pregunto - ¿Qué?

Pero, te falta algo – Objeto él y como por arte de magia apareció algo entre sus manos, una corona plateada exquisita echa de diamantes y oro blanco, colocándola sobre su cabeza para terminar con su atuendo – Es una replica de la que usaba tu madre, pensé que te gustaría.

Gracias, significa mucho para mi – Dijo honestamente sonriendo con cierta timidez, el rey estaba perplejo, se sentía en una nube al estar junto a una mujer como ella, ni las modelos lucían así.

Tu también luces muy bien – Dijo ella levemente sonrojada, no quería admitirlo pero Endimion era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida, mucho más con ese elegante traje gris que usaba, por un lado, aquello le recordaba tanto a Tuxedo Mask, aunque este hombre parecía ser más fuerte, mayor (sin llegar a viejo), poderoso y porque no, incluso peligroso, Serena no era ingenua de la mirada que él tenía sobre ella.

Gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina y sexy - Es una lastima que debamos asistir a la fiesta, preferiría pasar el tiempo a solas contigo – Admitió acercándose a la joven, esta parecía asustada como un venado frente a un lobo, así que él únicamente tomo su mano y la beso respetuosamente.

Será mejor irnos princesa – Él le ofreció su brazo y ella se dejo escoltar por él, cuando ambos bajaron por las largas escaleras, un montón de flashes, los iluminaron, la prensa les tomo fotos juntos y la joven se obligo, nerviosa como estaba, a sonreír a todos y evitar salir corriendo por los nervios.

El salón lucia increíble, estaba maravilloso, como nunca antes había visto Serena, la música al igual era perfecta, y todos parecían recibirla con agrado, desafortunadamente una pequeña rueda de prensa era necesaria, así que la joven se dirigió con su sequito de guardianas y el rey a una habitación donde le hicieron un sinfín de preguntas, entre ellas, su relación con el rey Endimion, a lo cual ella negó cualquier lazo amoroso, catalogándolo más bien como afecto de hermanos.

"_Nos conocemos de toda la vida, sería imposible no estimar a su majestad"_

La prensa reía divertida con la manera en que la joven respondía a las preguntas que se le hacían, era en definitiva una novedad en la realeza, fresca, sincera y muy espontanea.

Princesa, ¿Qué clase de reina quiere ser usted? – Pregunto un joven de la prensa, Serena se tomo unos segundos antes de contestar.

Como yo.

¿No tiene ningún prototipo de la clase de reina que desea ser?

Tuve una gran tutora en el Milenio de Plata – Explico Serena – Era una mujer que admire sobre todas las cosas, y que independientemente de su tutoría hacia mi, fue una gran reina – Endimion miro como sonreía con nostalgia, él sabía a quien se refería ella, a su madre, la reina Gea – Una vez ella me explico que el día en que yo me convirtiera en una reina cometería muchos errores – Todos comenzaron a reír, Serena continuo – Pero que solo con ellos aprendería la manera de ser una mejor persona, el ser una reina, no es diferente de desempeñar cualquier otra profesión, solo hay que hacerlo apegándose a los principios básicos, a los valores y la moral, y yo tuve una gran maestra así que debo confiar en ella, en lo que me enseño, y en su fe hacia mi.

Una hora después, la rueda de prensa concluyo y la fiesta dio inicio, Serena saludo y conoció a la nobleza y altos cargos de los países, presidentes, gobernadores, embajadores y demás, siempre amable y sonriente.

Todos estaban encantados con esta futura reina, la prensa la adoraba, los líderes la consideraban innovadora y el pueblo parecía identificarse con su sencillez, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, y todos parecían divertirse y disfrutar de ella.

Desde luego, la joven había puesto mil excusas para no bailar, algunos invitados la habían intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero ella se resistía diciendo tener dos pies izquierdos.

Las chicas se divertían y bailaban con sus respectivos novios, había sorprendido bastante a Serena que Nicolas siguiera con vida y fuera novio de Ray, al parecer años de insistencia y perseverancia habían dado frutos, además era aún mas extraño que el joven, se dedicara ahora al periodismo y fuese un tipo de reportero independiente.

Por su parte, Serena observaba como Kyoko coqueteaba con un general del ejército mexicano, mientras Hana se divertía comiendo los deliciosos postres que Lita había mandado hacer y que eran producto de sus recetas.

Todo estaba bien, todos eran felices, incluso Luna y Artemis parecían contentos en la velada, ya no había necesidad de ocultar el hecho de que hablaban, así que eran tratados como nobles.

Nerymald y ella se encontraban sentados en una mesa acompañados por Seiya, que había insistido en que volviera a intentar bailar con él, pero ante su negativa había ido por champaña para ambos para celebrar con un brindis la hermosa velada.

Cuando el cantante se alejo, una hermosa pieza comenzó a sonar de pronto y alguien se acerco a ella.

Extendiendo su mano la invito con un gesto de galantería anticuada a bailar, Serena sintió una gran nostalgia, algo similar había sucedido muchos años atrás en el Milenio de Plata.

Endimion, de verdad no se bailar – Trato de convencerle llena de pánico, pero él sujeto su mano y la condujo a la pista sin importarle sus leves protestas, que eran mitigadas en realidad para no llamar la atención de los invitados.

Tomándola de la cintura mientras aferraba su otra mano a la de ella comenzó a mecerse por la pista.

**Want you, miss you, love you I do**

**Never want to be this far from you again**

Serena no tuvo opción que seguirlo, para su suerte aquel era un baile lento, no implicaba tener muchas vueltas ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo de verdad se sentía nerviosa.

**I long to touch you and I need to hold you****  
****Beautiful and priceless are insufficient words**

Era un sentimiento extraño el bailar con él, había nostalgia cargada en el ambiente, porque una escena así no era nueva para ambos.

**Though I know I'll be back, baby**

**Why am I here now?****  
****Want you, miss you, love you I do**

**Blinded and foolish as I am**

**I promise never to forget**

Seiya volvió con las bebidas de ambos y se detuvo en seco al observar la escena, su princesa bailaba con el rey, el joven frunció el ceño apretando una copa hasta hacerla añicos, no siendo el único que observaba, en realidad Nerymald parecía de igual modo preocupado.

**What I'm going through**

**I promise never to forget how much****  
****Want you, miss you, love you**

Pero ni Serena ni el rey se daban por enterados, ellos seguían únicamente bailando, Darien en realidad sentía como si la letra de aquella canción fuese profética, ¿cuanto había extrañado él a su amada cabeza de chorlito?, ¿Cómo podría dejarla marchar si ella decidía irse?, ¡no! No podia permitirlo.

**When I find myself in your arms again**

**I'll remember when and I will never let go**

**No, I will never let go**

El rey le dio una vuelta, Serena se sorprendió al notar que no lo había pisado, sin creerlo sonrió sintiéndose realizada. Él también lo hizo y luego susurro sobre su oído.

No estas hecha para bailar con nadie más cariño, solo conmigo, por eso tus intentos fueron inútiles antes, Serena – Se separo unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos, que lo miraban con miedo e incredulidad - ¿Qué no entiendes que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro?, solo así estamos completos.

**Want you, miss you, love you I do**

**Hopelessly longing for the touch of your hand**

**And baby here I am nothing but blue****  
****Baby you'll never know how much**

**I want you, miss you, love you**

**Want you, miss you, love you****  
**

Luego de unos segundos la pieza terminaba, el rey había hecho aún más piruetas sobre la pista con ella siguiéndolo de manera increíble, era sorprendente, y aterrador a la vez para ella.

La gente rompió en aplausos al cantante, mientras Nerymald observo como la pareja se alejaba a la terraza mientras la gente estaba distraída, aquello preocupo al gato, ciertamente ella comenzaba a abrirse con ellos, eso le gustaba, pero también podría significar el final para su planeta.

La noche era perfecta, el clima era fresco sin llegar a ser frio, hacia viento y aquello avivaba el aroma de las rosas que adornaban el lugar, las estrellas brillaban intensamente sobre el manto oscuro y una tenue luz de luna iluminaba el hermoso palacio.

Serena amaba los espacios abiertos, estaba agradecida de poder estar fuera de ese lugar aunque solo fuera por un minuto, sentir el viento sobre su rostro y poder admirar la belleza del lugar era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor luego de los nervios que había tenido en días pasados.

Él la contemplo en silencio, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente como atesorando el momento, su cabello lacio era mecido por el viento y su severo semblante desaparecía haciéndola lucir dulce, delicada, casi una figura etérea.

Ambos estaban recargados en la orilla de la terraza, solos al fin sin más interrupciones.

¿Porque? – Le pregunto de pronto, abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo con curiosidad en ellos - ¿Por qué crees amarme?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, ella estaba expectante, pero él no dijo nada, ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

¿No será porque ahora soy rubia y de ojos azules?

¿Qué?, ¡claro que no! – Exclamo él molesto y sonrojado por semejante ocurrencia, Serena sonrió y dijo.

Nunca te abrías fijado en Raven.

Te equivocas…

Ella lo miro incrédula y él seriamente se acerco y le dijo.

Sentía algo por ti aún sin saber quien eras, es por eso que trate de alejarme.

Ósea, ¿que solamente es correcto estar conmigo cuando soy Serena?, porque es tu obligación o algo así, ¿no es verdad? – Ella sonaba algo molesta, él podía entender que mal interpretara los hechos, así que trato de explicarse.

Siempre sentí un cargo enorme de conciencia porque no pude protegerte en aquella ocasión – Confeso él – Pero creo que en el fondo sabía, que no podría escapar de lo que sentía por ti, podrías haber sido pelirroja, castaña, podrías ser de color verde y aún así te amaría – Dijo él acariciando su mejilla – Porque lo que más amo de ti es quien eres por dentro.

Pero tú no me conoces – Le respondió ella apartando su mano de su rostro, aquella tristeza mezclada con nostalgia lleno el ambiente de pronto – Yo misma he tratado de explicarte, ¿no lo entiendes? – Ella miro que él no comprendía de verdad, suspiro y dijo – Yo no soy esa alma dulce y compasiva que tu crees, he sido un ser salvaje y lleno de odio por muchos años, he matado sin ningún remordimiento, tu vez en mí a la niña inocente que creía que todo podía solucionarse con amor, y que todo estaría bien si estábamos juntos, pero cambie, y el cambio fue mucho más allá del color castaño de mis ojos o mi cabello, fue tan profundo que mi alma nunca más será la de una mujer inocente, buena o pura, antes creían que era un ser de luz, y ahora se que soy un ser de oscuridad – Ella hizo un pequeño silencio mientras dejaba que él procesara lo dicho, luego continuo - Estabas enamorado por mi inocencia ¿no es así?, parecía cautivarte el hecho de que una chica pudiera ser tan positiva y amable con todo el mundo, aún con quien no lo mereciera, pero todo eso acabo – Sus ojos eran los de un animal herido - Yo seguiré llena de odio, y mi sed de venganza no se aplacara hasta haber matado a Zardock, así tenga que volver a matar a muchos, no reparare en ningún escrúpulo o ética para llegar a él.

El rey estaba en shock, no había podido pronunciar palabra porque en verdad no sabía que pensar, Serena parecía haber visto en su propio interior y haber derrumbado el altar que él tenía sobre ella, ella misma lo había destruido dejando en clara la verdad, que la Serena inocente, dulce, buena y compasiva no podría regresar, ella si estaba muerta.

Entiendo – Dijo porque debía decir algo, un dolor inmenso se había apoderado de él mismo y se había formado un incomodo silencio que era necesario romper – No puedo juzgar lo que no entiendo – Continuo – No estuve contigo cuando más me necesitabas…

No te culpes – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia – Fue el destino, simplemente eso.

No – Repuso él – Fue mi culpa, tú merecías más amor y atención de mi parte de la que te di, aunque lo sentía por dentro, eso no importaba si no lo demostraba con hechos, quizá no pude evitar lo que paso en nuestra boda, pero pude hacerte sentir segura que lo nuestro sería eterno.

Nada es eterno – Le aseguro ella – Admítelo, todo lo que conocimos alguna vez se ha destruido o ha cambiado, absolutamente todo.

Ella se miraba molesta, pero el rey no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar su rostro.

¿Princesa? – El rey frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba, nada menos que él, su rival, Seiya sonrió acercándose a la pareja – Prometió concederme una pieza antes de que el baile terminara.

Claro, será un placer – Dijo ella con una sonrisa que no le llegaba al alma, pero que usaba como forma de protocolo para cualquier persona en esa fiesta, Serena se disculpo con el rey haciendo una leve reverencia y se marcho del brazo de Seiya, Darien suspiro molesto, no le gustaba mucho el rumbo de la conversación tan dolorosa que estaban teniendo, pero mucho menos le agradaba la idea de que ella se fuera del brazo con ese cantante de porra que solo buscaba una excusa para apartarla de él.

Pese a todas las expectativas en contra, la noche había sido un éxito seguro para Serena, quien sería amada y respetada como la princesa de la Luna, sin embargo, para el rey, aquel día debía aceptar un hecho, sus sentimientos hacia esta nueva Serena, aquellos sentimientos que en un pasado habría podido catalogar como lo más valioso en su vida, ¿serían lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer todas las dudas de ella?

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Canción usada: Want you, miss you, love you de Jon Secada.**

Lo siento mucho, he demorado siglos en actualizar y ni pude corregir errores ortográficos, pero ahora si tengo justificaciones, dos seres que quise, AME demasiado fallecieron en días pasados, tuve un choque, traigo collarín, en resumen, me llovió sobre llovido y aún me siento bastante mal, no explicare mi indescriptible tristeza, desahogare mis penas en el fanfic, a mi mero estilo.

Sin embargo, punto y aparte, ya quería publicar este capitulo, puesto que se acerca mi cumpleaños y el de Serena, así que bueno, tratare de hacer un capitulo interesante el siguiente.

Como he prometido en el episodio anterior a mis queridos lectores, respuestas a sus dudas aquí vamos por orden:

El número representa el capítulo sobre el cual comentan, para los que me han hecho preguntas en cada episodio, gracias.

**Luxy1985: **Gracias por lo del titulo, la verdad soy MALA muy mala para crear nombres a mis fanfics, aunque considero que soy modestamente buena haciéndolos, en fin, lamento que Nerymald te caiga mal, pero es que es un personaje importante, ah decir verdad yo lo quiero, me recuerda a alguien, si pones atención luego veras a quien. Lo del equipo Darien vs Seiya, es a su gusto, la historia tiene un porque y Seiya tiene una razón para estar en ella, gracias por tu comentario.

**Princessqueen: 1. **Entiendo la empatía que tienen las fans hacia Darien, y si, se merece ser feliz asi que ya veremos, a Seiya lo de conseguirle alguien más bueno, solo te dire que sigas leyendo.

**3.** Es cierto lo que has dicho de Serena en parte, eso de que ella cree que el amor solo trae dolor es parte, pero hay algo más un trasfondo profundo que luego desarrollare mejor, ahora eso de que Serena ya no ame a Darien, bueno, han sido cien años difíciles, pero veamos que hacen por ellos un mes, Nerymald no es malo, y reitero ahora que puedo decirlo, eso de que ayude a Darien esta difícil porque los intereses están divididos, gracias por tu comentario.

4. Jajaja, si me gusto mucho en lo personal que Serena y Darien volvieran aunque fuera por un momento como al principio con sus peleas, claro, la situación ahora es diferente y era plan con maña, resulto obviamente porque ataco su amor propio, la relación de las sailors con Serena va seguir un ratito más compleja, no mucho y tratare de explicar mejor el porque las trata así. Por otro lado te pido que sigas leyendo para que veas como evoluciona la relación entre Darien y Serena, es todo lo que puedo decir, gracias.

2. Auch! Perdón por la ortografía de nuevo, estoy trabajando de lleno allí, jajajja, no lo se usar bien, pero lo intentaré lo prometo. Respecto a lo de que Darien use su.. "persuasión" con Serena, jajajjajaj lee y más adelante lo veras, gracias.

**Nora: **Jajaja, gracias por tu comentario! Que bueno que alguien pidió el punto de vista de Nerymald y Serena, por hay veremos un capitulo explicando un poco por todo lo que ambos tuvieron que pasar cuando estaban solos.

**3. **JAJAJJA me das miedo, que bueno que alguien ponga tanta atención al fic, respecto a la familia de Sammy, creo poder decirlo sin hacer spam porque no influye en la trama, decidi que no tendría descendencia porque muchas personas durante la guerra de cien años batallaron demasiado y no querían tener hijos, desde luego tuvo esposa pero decidieron no tener familia, un poco triste para mi gusto pero era lo mejor según él. Haruka nunca se ha llevado muy bien con el rey, lo tolera, en secreto lo respeta, pero obvio siempre preferirá a Serena, no es que Darien le moleste tanto, como que ya se habituo a esa forma de trato. Lo de que Nerymald es el espíritu del padre de Serena, lo veras después, y bueno lo de las sailors esta un poco difícil de explicar, ellas no cambiaron tanto porque aunque todos sufrieron perdidas, al menos siempre estuvieron juntas como equipo y eso no las hizo tan amargadas como a Serena, que si cambio mucho en comparación, insisto, Seiya no es tan malo, pero gracias por comentar.

**4. **Jajajaja, si que pena con su situación, y más para Serena que fue quien la empezó, pero supongo que hay cosas más importantes por el momento que tiene en mente, gracias.

**ChibiChibi-sd****:** 1. Perdón por la ortografía, jajajaj sigo intentando mejorar, pero debo admitir que estoy evadiendo ciertas palabras que se me complican XD en fin dejaré de ser tan perezosa y me aplicare más, gracias.

2. Auch! De nuevo perdón por la ortografía, y si eso de que los personajes me usan como si fuera su títere es cierto, jajaja, aunque ya veremos que pasa con Seiya, gracias.

3. Jajaja, si pobre Darien eso debió doler mucho, y si, Serena intimida un poco en esta historia, es hasta cierto punto algo lunática, gracias por tu comentario.

4. Me gusta tu idea, estamos en el mismo canal creo yo, espero demostrar que entre Serena y Darien hay algo y como dices es tan intenso que puede irse de un punto al otro, como amor-odio, pero espero te agrade lo que vas a leer. Por Seiya no te preocupes, solo sigue leyendo, por cierto siii que miedo con esa Madame XD

**Usako-Chiba-T:** Gracias por leerme, es muy halagador que lo haga alguien de quien me gusta una historia, **los cambios de nuestro futuro** estuvo muy buena, aunque frustrante para mi, que soy Administradora en Empresas Turísticas, porque envidiaba de lleno la vida en un hotel que Serena tenía, jajaja, en fin, gracias espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.

4. Jajajaja, si ardio troya, era la idea para darle una ocupación a Kyoko, la estimo como personaje inventado que es, de que la convensan esta por verse, gracias por tu comentario.

**Katy28:** Jajaja, Nerymald es importante para esta historia, no puede morir, al menos no ahora, si seguimos con lo de la persuasión, eso se verá mejor adelante, aunque si era obvio que Serena no querría dormir con él (de hecho ni siquiera supo que lo hizo) no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sufrirá el pobre Darien el día en que se de cuenta, gracias por el comentario. XD

**Luna:** Lamento que te desagrade Nerymald, pero desde el comienzo este personaje fue creado por un motivo muy fuerte, Seiya tampoco es malo, dale una oportunidad, podría sorprenderte, gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme desde "por una eternidad".

**Ediebella:** Seiya no se puede meter en algo que no existe, es decir, la relación de Darien y Serena termino hace mucho, y ambos son libres, gracias por tu comentario, saludos.

**Anna:** Me alegro que te guste lo del padre de Serena, aunque ya se explico lo básico veremos algunos detalles importantes en los próximos capítulos, Serena debía madurar a mi parecer antes de que Tokio de Cristal comenzara y mucho más por lo que se le viene encima. Lo siento, Serena debería estar comprometida (si debería) si su padre estuviera con vida y su planeta estuviera en paz ella tendría un super príncipe, pero no siendo el caso es imposible, en fin, te agradezco mucho tu comentario y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia.

**Starvenus:** La curiosidad mato al gato, jajajja pero gracias por leerme, gracias por echarme porras las necesito mucho, espero leerte por aquí en los próximos capítulos para ver que opinas.

**Guest: **Hola estimado lector desconocido, me alegra tu pregunta, eso de que Serena sea pura de corazón como al principio, nunca pasara, luego de que vives una experiencia como la de ella es imposible, tampoco creo que será un híbrido bruja-hermana de la caridad – frutita kamikaze, digo soldado, a Serena le falta camino para madurar y poner en claro y en una balanza su vida, sus pensamientos y emociones, luego veras el resultado, gracias.

**Valenti43: **Jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario, tendré en cuenta eso de complacer a las lectoras (para este punto debo imaginar que todas son mujeres) muchas gracias, espero leer que opinas luego.

**Moonliss: **Gracias por leerme, me alegro mucho que hayan recomendado mi fic, (ni me lo habría esperado), ojala sigas leyéndolo y me comentes que te parece, y dale las gracias a tu amiga.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan: **Te equivocaste con Kyoko, pero me gusta que me digan que les parece para ver como piensan, por otro lado sobre lo de Seiya, si, aún siente algo por Serena, pero sigue leyendo, muchas gracias.

**Y a todos los demás que me han dejado un comentario dándome ánimos ¡mil gracias! Seguiré escribiendo si me lo permite Dios hasta el final de la historia.**


	6. El Guía

El tiempo se acaba – Dijo Amy pensativamente las sailors scouts del sistema exterior e interior se habían reunido en privado con el rey, preocupadas por la inminente decisión de Serena de irse, trataban de encontrar alguna razón para detenerla.

Habían pasado ya tres días más de la fiesta, desde entonces, Serena pasaba el tiempo entrenando junto a Nerymald, volviendo a su habitual rutina, como si nunca hubiese sido aquella dama que fue la noche de su presentación en sociedad.

Solo queda poco más de tres semanas, ni siquiera un mes, si no la convencemos de que es una locura, ella se irá – Dijo Luna bastante preocupada, ni siquiera ella, que había intentado que Serena se sintiera cómoda y querida en el planeta Tierra lo había conseguido.

En días pasados había intentado consentirla y mimarla como cuando era una adolescente, así que había ordenado que le prepararan un montón de dulces y pasteles que adoraba, sin embargo Nerymald, que parecía su sombra le había dicho que la joven en realidad gustaba más de la comida un poco más acida o picante, Luna sin prestar atención le había llevado a la mesa el festín acompañada de un sequito de sirvientes, pero Serena había preferido el platillo que Nerymald había ordenado prepararan para ella, que como bien había dicho, era picante y algo acido, en otra ocasión, Luna sin rendirse, volvió a intentar dejando una habitación llena con video juegos, revistas y comics que Serena gustaba tanto leer en vez de estudiar, sin embargo Serena al verlos solo paso de lado, previamente Nerymald le había dicho que tales cosas no podrían interesarle a la princesa, y que su tiempo libre o de relajación ella lo usaba para deportes acuáticos, como bien había dicho Nerymald, Serena había preferido la piscina, de hecho después de entrenar siempre nadaba un rato. Y en un tercer intento, Luna, aferrada a devolverle la vida a la antigua Serena había organizado una fiesta privada de bienvenida únicamente con sus amigas más allegadas, y las personas que aún seguían con vida y que había conocido en su pasado, pero Serena, había parecido incomoda y se había marchado con Nerymald tan rápido como pudo, tratando de ser lo más humanamente posible "cortes" se había escusado de tener que entrenar para sacarle los intestinos a su enemigo.

Y el hecho es que eso la estaba matando, el que Nerymald y Serena fueran TAN unidos, no, eso no estaba bien, siempre habían sido Luna y Serena, ¿Por qué ese estúpido gato creía que podía tomar su lugar junto a ella?

Pero ¿Qué más se puede hacer?, no va escucharnos.

Todo mundo estaba cabizbajo, era cierto, habían hecho muchas cosas y ya no tenían ideas, finalmente y como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza Lita dijo.

Oigan, ¿y porque en vez de atormentarla con la decisión no intentamos lo contrario?

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Ray mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca, la ojiverde sonrió.

Pues vamos a apoyarla para que se marche.

¿Lita acaso se te fundió el cerebro? Queremos lo contrario – Bufo molesta Mina, Lita siguió sonriendo y dijo.

Solo piénsenlo, ella esta actuando como una niña que cada que le dicen que haga algo más refuerza su actitud contraria, sin embargo, si la convencemos de que estamos de su lado, podremos acércanos poco a poco sin ser intimidantes para ella lo cual hará que recuperemos la confianza de nuestra amiga, ¿Qué dicen?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el rey fue el primero en hablar.

Es una idea brillante Lita, te diría que erraste la vocación si no fueses la mejor chef del castillo.

Gracias, ya lo se, soy TAN maravillosa – Dijo la joven vanagloriándose de su buena idea, mientras seguían discutiendo su nuevo plan a efectuar.

En el bosque, alejada del castillo, Serena, trasformada en Sailor Veta seguía su entrenamiento, Nerymald la observaba dar estocadas precisas y mortales con sus ataques a una montaña de piedra.

Buen trabajo, toma un descanso princesa – Dijo él, Serena cubierta de una pequeña capa de sudor asintió, Nerymald coloco a su lado una botella de agua que ella trago en segundos, pasando un poco por su rostro para refrescarse, unos pasos llamaron su atención, como siempre en alerta volteo su mirada preparada para lo que fuera.

Hola Serena, veo que sigues entrenando – Dijo amablemente Luna que llegaba para empezar con su plan.

Luna, ya casi terminaba aquí, me hubieras esperado en el castillo.

Es que quería platicar contigo un rato, a solas – Destaco mirando al gato persa, que sonrió misteriosamente ante el semblante desconfiado de la gata.

De acuerdo, las veré en el castillo – Dijo el gato marchándose, Serena espero hasta que desapareció de su vista y dijo.

¿Qué tienes contra él?

¡¿Qué tengo?! – Exclamo Luna molesta – No se separa de ti ni un segundo, y te dice que hacer en todo momento, a veces creo que ese gato manipula tus pensamientos.

Luna – Dijo ella con tono de advertencia.

En fin, no quiero pelear – Se anticipo la gata al ver el ceño fruncido de la joven – Vine aquí porque quiero ayudarte.

¿Qué? – Cada vez ella entendía menos.

Necesitas entrenar si planeas irte, debes estar lo mejor preparada posible y por ello quiero que te vuelvas a transformar en Sailor Moon.

Serena se quedo estupefacta, en silencio, y luego de unos instantes dijo.

Yo… he perdido mi broche – Luna sonrió, dando piruetas en el aire volvió a aparecerlo, aquel broche básico, el que había usado por primera vez a sus catorce años.

Hazlo – Luego ordeno la gata, Serena miro el broche, dudando, lo tomo en sus manos y dijo.

Por el poder del prisma lunar.

Luego una luz la envolvió y la transformación se completo de manera satisfactoria, sin embargo, los odangos típicos en ella habían desaparecido, Luna sonrió nostálgica al verla transformada en Sailor Moon.

Serena, nunca olvides quien eres – Le dijo Luna – Podrás transformarte en Sailor Veta, pero también eres Sailor Moon, una de las pocas o quizá la única guerrera que es dos sailors scouts a la vez.

Serena asintió seria, y entonces comenzó a hacer piruetas y ejecutar su único poder, lanzando su tiara lunar contra una montaña, destruyendo a penas una pequeña parte.

Pero… mi poder es muy básico – Murmuro frustrada la joven – No he sido Sailor Moon en cien años, ¡no se ser Sailor Moon!

Utilizaste el poder del cristal de plata para salvar al planeta Tierra de la era glacial – Le dijo Luna, llena de orgullo – Se supone que eso duraría mil años y tu lo lograste hacer en apenas unas horas, y has madurado mucho desde que te conozco, se que si alguien puede ser la mejor Sailor scout del universo, esa, eres tú.

Serena sonrió levemente agradeciendo en el fondo la fe notoria de la gatita negra.

Aquella noche a penas si Serena había logrado dormir unas horas, sus sueños eran en ocasiones constantes pesadillas, que aún la perturbaban.

Aquella noche, había soñado que, transformada en Sailor Moon, trataba de derrotar a Zardock inútilmente, y este, tenía en su poder encadenadas a las sailors scouts, a sus… compañeras, que estaban heridas gravemente, y en el centro, al rey Endimión, a quien él había decapitado.

En ese momento había abierto sus ojos evitando un grito de horror al sentir esa presión en sus hombros, luego había salido una vez más al jardín tratando de despejarse, llevando consigo el broche que Luna le había devuelto y que era la prueba contundente de que, en realidad había sido Sailor Moon en su vida pasada, cuando aún podía llamarse Serena Tsukino así misma.

Sentada a fuera, abrazando sus piernas con un brazo, contemplo con el otro el broche, lo apretó sintiéndose incompetente y levantándose furiosa lo arrojo lo más lejos que pudo.

¡Auch! – Se quejo alguien, Serena se llevo una mano a la boca, momentos después, el rey Endimión aparecía, vestido aún con una bata de médico.

¿Es una costumbre tuya arrojarme cosas a la cabeza? – Pregunto él recordando la primera vez que la conoció, cuando ella arrojo su examen y cayo sobre él, luego un zapato, que también cayo sobre él y ahora… - Pero, de todas las cosas que pensé podrías arrojarme, tu broche de transformación, es la que menos esperaba.

No lo arroje a propósito – Mintió - Solo quería saber que tan resistente era – Para desviar el tema la joven pregunto – ¿Aún sigues asistiendo al hospital?

Siempre hay gente enferma – Contesto él con simpleza, retomando el curso de su conversación dijo - Me dirás la verdad o ¿prefieres que adivine?

Serena bufó molesta, rindiéndose al ver que él no la dejaría en paz volvió a sentarse en una de las bancas del jardín y musito cabizbaja.

Luna me lo entrego, ella piensa que será bueno que domine mis poderes como Sailor Veta y Sailor Moon a la vez, pero no puedo, ser Sailor Moon es… diferente.

Darien la contemplo en silencio, ella parecía asustada, aunque no entendía muy bien el porque, tomando asiento a su lado contemplo el cielo estrellado en silencio y luego de unos instantes dijo.

Luna tiene mucha fe en ti, quiere ayudarte, por eso lo hizo.

Lo se, no tienes que decírmelo – Protesto frustrada encogiéndose de hombros.

¿A que le tienes miedo? – Pregunto directamente él, ella lo miro sería y con el ceño fruncido.

Yo no tengo miedo – Orgullosa tomo de sus manos el broche y se marcho sin mirar atrás – Buenas noches.

Darien contemplo la idea de seguirla, pero sabía que de nada iba a servirle, así que tendría que esperar al día siguiente, donde por fin podría confrontarla.

Al día siguiente, la joven volvió a la suyo con Nerymald entrenando, en aquella ocasión no solo apareció Luna, las demás chicas la acompañaban transformadas en sailors scouts.

Pensamos que necesitabas ayuda para entrenar – Dijo Sailor Venus.

No la necesito, yo puedo sola – Respondió la chica a la defensiva, estaba transformada en Sailor Veta, porque de ese modo se sentía más cómoda y casi invencible.

¿De verdad puedes sola? – Pregunto Sailor Urano con tono burlón y sarcástico – Aunque sabemos que Luna te dio el broche de transformación, al parecer decidiste optar por ser cobarde y usar únicamente tu poder de Sailor Veta.

No tengo miedo – Repitió ella molesta – Puedo vencerlas a todas ustedes juntas siendo Sailor Moon o Sailor Veta.

Es bueno saberlo – Sonrió Sailor Saturn advirtiendo – Porque vamos a atacarte.

Sailor Veta no dijo nada, pero podía cortarse la tensión con un cuchillo.

No quiero lastimarlas – Advirtió.

Por eso no te preocupes, mejor piensa que si enfrentas a un enemigo poderoso debes primero vencernos a todas a la vez – Le siguió el turno a Sailor Neptuno, las chicas la rodearon y Sailor Veta las contemplo en guardia, esperando únicamente que ellas empezaran con el primer movimiento.

¡Tifón de Mercurio! – Invoco Sailor Mercury, Sailor Veta salto esquivando el ataque, pero a ambos costados, saltando a la par, Sailor Mars y Venus la siguieron, atacando al mismo tiempo.

¡Fenix de fuego!

¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

Con gran esfuerzo Sailor Veta esquivo a Mars, más no el poder de Venus, quien la había maniatado de ambas muñecas con su cadena, sonriendo ante aquello, ambas cayeron al piso, Sailor Veta encadenada de ambas manos, Sailor Venus jalo la cadena aprisionándola aún más mientras Sailor Veta luchaba por liberarse.

¡Marea Sinfónica! – Ataco Neptuno y la chica, sujeto la cadena que la ataba y lanzo a Sailor Venus contra el ataque usándola como escudo, liberándose a la par de su prisión.

¡Rafaga espacial!

¡Tormenta eléctrica de Júpiter!

Atacaron a la par Sailor Urano y Júpiter, girando logro esquivar a la primera, más no a la segunda, su ataque le hizo gritar y salir volando varios metros lejos del lugar, cuando logro ponerse en pie sus ojos eran los de un depredador.

Basta de juegos, ¡si así lo quieren! – Grito ella con voz ronca por la ira, sus ojos se nublaban y empezó a conjurar - ¡Súper honda sonora!

Las chicas se taparon los oídos, el dolor era insoportable, daba jaqueca escuchar el sonido que salía de ese poder, la Sailor aprovecho la oportunidad y corrió hacia Mercury, a quien golpeo en el estomago dejándola imposibilitada, luego se dirigió a Júpiter.

¡Luz Catártica! – Grito impactando a Júpiter, sin importarle el dolor del ataque, Saturn se coloco detrás de ella e invoco.

¡Ráfaga destructiva!

El poder aventó a la joven rubia impactándola nuevamente en el piso.

Las chicas se reunieron a su alrededor, (a excepción de Júpiter y Mercury que habían resultado heridas), decidiendo que aquello era suficiente y que empezaba a salirse de control y que debían parar si no deseaban herirla gravemente.

Pero Sailor Veta, como posesa volvió a levantarse, aún temblando y sangrando de varias partes.

¡Serena ya es suficiente! – Le grito Nerymald que había observado todo expectante, parecía desesperado, Luna lo contemplo incrédula, el gato corrió hacia la batalla, los ojos de Serena habían cambiado, eran dorados, mirando a las sailors scouts extendió su mano y apretó el puño.

De inmediato las chicas empezaron a retorcerse, llevándose las manos al cuello, cayendo al piso en un desesperado intento por respirar, Sailor Veta apretó aún más el puño.

"_**Detente"**_ – Ordeno Nerymald y Sailor Veta dejo de atacar, Luna se sorprendió de lo que veía, el gato estaba usando un tipo de poder en ella, que hizo que Serena perdiera su transformación y cayera inconsciente al piso.

Nerymald se acerco con paso lento a la joven desmayada, mientras las sailors tomaban aire y poco a poco se incorporaban.

¿Están locas?, ¡No debieron atacarla así! – Las regaño – Ella no tiene autocontrol.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Luna - ¿Qué le pasa a Serena?

Nerymald suspiro.

No entrare en detalles, solo les pido que la entiendan, fue atacada una y mil veces en el pasado por seres malignos, de día y noche, hasta el punto que cuando pelea a veces pierde el sentido de la realidad y actúa como posesa destruyendo a todos los que tiene a su paso, no es culpa suya, no puede evitarlo.

Nadie dijo nada, aquello por demás había sido revelador e incomodo, Haruka levanto el cuerpo de la joven y todas volvieron al castillo, el plan, aparentemente había fallado.

Dos horas más tarde Serena despertó en su cama, Nerymald estaba hay y la miraba con preocupación.

¿Qué fue lo que hice? – Pregunto ella, él le sonrió levemente y dijo.

Nada, todas están bien, relájate, necesitas descansar.

Lo hice otra vez ¿verdad? – Pregunto enojada sentándose en su cama.

Descansa, no pienses más en ello – Dijo Nerymald y mando un fuerte impulso para hacerla dormir, cansado, él mismo se echo a su lado y contemplo como su semblante fruncido desaparecía casi por completo.

No es tu culpa pequeña, no es tu culpa.

Al día siguiente, Serena se despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada por lo que se imaginaba había hecho evadió a las chicas y al mismo rey, no podía justificar su actitud de ningún modo, y menos mirarlos a la cara.

Contemplaba la idea incluso de irse, ¿Qué estaba haciendo hay de todos modos? No pertenecía a ese lugar y ella solo podía hacer más daño que bien para todos.

Hola Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Hotaru acercándose a ella, que se había dedicado a tirar piedritas en un rio haciéndolas saltar.

Si, ¿tu estas… bien? – Pregunto trémula sin atreverse a mirarla, Hotaru sonrió empática sentándose a su lado.

Todas estamos bien, solo estamos preocupadas por ti.

No tienen porque, no me hicieron gran daño – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero Hotaru no se refería a las heridas de la batalla, de cualquier modo todas habían salido heridas de una u otra forma.

Lo siento, solo tratamos de ayudarte, no sabíamos que te estábamos presionando – Le dijo la joven de ojos violeta, Serena negó, sintiéndose incomoda sobre todo con ella, porque aunque Hotaru, era ya una mujer adulta, ella siempre la miraría como la niña dulce y delicada que había sido la mejor amiga de su propia hija.

Serena, creo que podría ser un buen momento para que hables con tu guía.

¿Mi guía?

Hotaru asintió, por fin tenía su atención, así que continúo.

Todas las guerreras tenemos un guía, en nuestro interior, aquel que nos ayuda a destacar nuestro potencial, cada una de nosotras a hecho ese viaje para mejorar nuestros poderes, yo creo que encontrar al tuyo podría ayudarte mucho.

¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo?

Como el rey Endimión, es el anfitrión de este planeta debes ir con él y pedírselo, pero te lo advierto Serena, este viaje será sumamente agotador, sobre todo en tu mente.

Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Hotaru.

Le dijo y se marcho, no perdería su tiempo, si había algo que pudiera hacer para mejorar sus poderes, para obtener lo que necesitaba para derrotar a su enemigo lo haría sin dudar, aunque significara tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda.

Darien – Dijo una vez lo encontró en su despacho, él la contemplo en silencio – Necesito tu ayuda.

Serena le conto sobre su platica con Hotaru y su sugerencia, como le había dicho que solo el rey podría ayudarla le suplico su ayuda.

No creo que sea buena idea – Le dijo él con honestidad – No tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser en tu caso.

Tengo que hacerlo – Le dijo ella desesperada – Ya solo me quedan tres semanas, si no hago algo, me mataran y no podre vengarme de ese sujeto.

¿Es lo único que te importa acaso? – Le pregunto él muy molesto, ella no hablaba de otra cosa, y eso le parecía irritante, entendía su sentir, el que le hubieran arrebatado todo y su odio hacia ese sujeto, pero eso le estaba afectando a ella, no a él – Pareces posesa, tu odio te esta cegando.

¿Vas a ayudarme o no? – Le pregunto ella escuetamente, él la contemplo como diciendo es una mala idea.

Con una condición.

¿Cuál?

Vas a deberme un favor, y lo cobraré a futuro, ¿aceptas?

Ella vacilo unos momentos, luego asintió.

Esa misma noche el rey y ella se fueron juntos y sin avisar a nadie a otra parte alejada del castillo, Darien le llamaba con "cariño" "el cuarto de meditación", que básicamente era lo que necesitaban para poder atravesar el mundo físico hacia el mundo espiritual.

Aquel era un tipo de jardín zen, rodeado de arena, pasto y con un estanque en el centro que tenía sobre él un puente de madera, Darien le pidió que se sentaran en el pasto, uno frente al otro.

¿Por qué tiene que ser en este lugar? – Pregunto confundida Serena.

Entrar al mundo espiritual no es sencillo, se necesita una gran concentración y hay que evitar cualquier estimulo del mundo físico que sea distractor, por eso construimos esta habitación, un lugar de paz, de luz, sin ruidos, y que nos ayude de cierto modo a conducirnos por el camino correcto.

Esta bien – Dijo la joven, sentada frente a él, Darien se acerco a su rostro, sonrojada Serena se aparto levemente.

Necesito tocar tu frente con la mía, no mal interpretes – Le dijo él suspirando – Necesitas relajarte o no podrás dejar el mundo físico.

Yo estoy relajada – Mintió, su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, pero igual si era necesario… Serena suspiro tratando de calmarse, permitiéndole a él acercarse hasta pegar su frente con la de él.

Respira profundamente – Le dijo, ella cerro sus ojos concentrándose mientras él sacaba el cristal dorado de entre sus ropas, comenzando a conjurarlo una luz cegadora los envolvió a ambos.

_Serena abrió sus ojos pesadamente, sentía como si hubiera estado dormida, y no recordaba bien que estaba haciendo hay, el lugar era oscuro, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes rojas que amenazaban con llover, el suelo era árido, desértico, solo había tierra por doquier, la joven se llevo una mano a la cabeza, rememoro lo que había estado haciendo y supo donde se encontraba._

_¿Era este el mundo espiritual?, ¿Aquí podría encontrar a su guía interno?_

_Se incorporo despacio, sintiendo curiosamente su cuerpo más ligero que nunca, sin embargo las emociones estaban a flor de piel, y la que dominaba el lugar era el miedo._

_¿Darien? – Le llamo ella, pues no lo veía por ningún sitio, luego de unos instantes él apareció como por arte de magia detrás suyo._

_¿Dónde estamos exactamente? – Pregunto Serena confundida - ¿Es así siempre el mundo espiritual?_

_No – Dijo él serio – Por eso te lo advertí, nuestro mundo espiritual es regido por nuestras emociones y pensamientos, es algo personal y profundo, y tu odio mantiene tu mundo gris y nublado, ¿aún quieres continuar?_

_Ella asintió. Aunque él podía sentir su miedo._

_Hay otra cosa, se que te gusta fingir que eres fuerte, pero eso no sirve de nada aquí, si no aceptas tus emociones, estas podrán destruirte, ¿comprendes?_

_Eso creo._

_Darien la tomo de la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el árido lugar, Serena no supo si pasaron horas o minutos, ese mundo era distinto al físico, lo que podían ser siglos hay, en la Tierra solo podrían tomar minutos y viceversa._

_Para encontrar a tu guía debes buscar en lo más profundo de tu interior y analizar tus sentimientos, todos aquellos que tengas, tanto buenos como malos y aceptarlos como parte de ti, piensa en ellos, piensa en tus alegrías, tus tristezas, tus miedos, tus emociones, tu felicidad en todo._

_Serena trato de hacerlo, pero su sentido de lógica solo le decía que esas eran patrañas, y que él estar con Darien encerrada en sí misma, y que su mundo fuera tan horrible solo podía significar lo mala persona que era ella en verdad, seguramente su guía debía ser alguien horrible._

_Deja fluir tus miedos – Le dijo él, ella se sonrojo y pregunto._

_¿Puedes leer mi mente?_

_Solo aquí, el clima prácticamente grita tu estado emocional, y si no lo controlas tu guía podría no aparecer._

_Serena se pregunto si había sido igual con las otras chicas, si Darien habría tenido el mismo problema con ellas._

_¿Cómo lo reconoceré si lo veo?, ¿Cómo es físicamente? – Pregunto ella._

_Cada guía es personal, único y esta ligado a nuestra esencia – Le explico él – Por ejemplo, el guía de Ray es el fénix de fuego, el de Amy es un hipocampo, el de Mina es la Sílfide, Hotaru tiene una Gorgona, Michiru es la Naga Acuática, el de Haruka es un Centauro, el de Lita un Grifo y el de Setsuna son las Moiras, incluso yo tengo un guía, que resulta ser el dragón._

_Interesante – Dijo ella sorprendida levemente de algunas criaturas, no las conocía todas, pero parecían estar ligadas a la mitología griega._

_Necesitas concentrarte en lo más profundo de tu ser, y ese ser aparecerá._

_Serena asintió dejando de hablar, ¿dejar fluir sus sentimientos? Eso era difícil, había dolor, miedo, y una sed de venganza en ella que no tenía fin, quería venganza, no justicia, quería retorcer el cuello de su enemigo y disfrutar mientras rasgaba su cuerpo en pedazos._

_Una sonrisa sádica asomo su rostro, Darien estaba seriamente preocupado por ella, no era en definitiva, la chica que una vez había amado._

_Al escuchar unos ruidos, ambos se detuvieron, un ser único se empezó a materializar de entre una espesa neblina que se había formado en el ambiente, de esta, un ser cubierto por una túnica negra salió cubierto con una mascara blanca._

_Es… - Pregunto Serena incrédula - ¿acaso él es… mi guía?_

_Darien también estaba perplejo ante lo que veía, nunca hubiera esperado que el guía de Serena fuera esa criatura._

_Es un sin cara* _

_¿Un sin cara? – Pregunto asustada, la criatura se fue acercando a ambos, su expresión era indescifrable puesto que tenía una mascara._

_¿Quién osa perturbar mi territorio? – Pregunto la criatura con voz aterradora, aunque su cara no se movía ni para hablar._

_Soy Serena, estoy buscando a mi guía, ¿acaso eres tú? – pregunto directamente, aunque estaba muerta de miedo por dentro fingía estar tranquila, el ser inspecciono el rostro de la joven, rodeándola desde su sitio como si de una liga se tratara su cuerpo deforme._

_El guía es una extensión de tu ser, por eso no puedes encontrarlo._

_¿Tú no eres mi guía? - Pregunto cada vez más confundida y desesperada._

_Tu corazón esta en tinieblas y tu espíritu esta derrotado, vacio, has seguido el mal camino y por eso NUNCA le encontraras._

_Pero tengo que hacerlo – Grito ella desesperada – Es necesario para…_

_¿Para? – Dijo el ser contemplando sus ojos con escrutinio – Tu misma has perdido el sentido de tu misión, estas luchando por una causa sin razón, estas muerta en vida._

_¡Cállate! – le grito ella tapándose los oídos, incapaz de soportar lo que era obvio para ella, colocándose de rodillas cayo al suelo mientras la criatura seguía torturándola._

_¡Asesina! – Escupió el sin cara – Eres una perversa asesina, tus manos están bañadas en sangre inocente…_

_Serena estaba casi en shock, miro el suelo que la sostenía, y de pronto este era carmesí, sus manos, sus pies, y todo era un rió de sangre, gritando ante el espectáculo, cerrándose los ojos deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla, el mismo Darien estaba incrédulo, atónito ante el demonio interno que ella tenía._

_Ni tu misma puedes perdonarte, eres la basura de la basura…_

_¡Cállate! – Le grito Darien a la criatura, esta creció aún más en tamaño y dijo._

_No mereces su amor, no mereces amor de nadie, ¡nadie puede amarte! – Canturreo la criatura y de pronto el piso no solo estaba bañado en sangre, si no en cadáveres, Serena se levanto incrédula, muerta de miedo y pánico sin saber que hacer._

_¿Serena?_

_Una de las cabezas que estaban en el piso le llamo, la joven volvió su vista con horror._

_¡¿Molly?!_

_Serena – Volvió a llamarle la cabeza - ¿Por qué me dejaste morir? ¿Por qué no me protegiste?_

_Yo… lo siento, es que…_

_Sus ojos estaban rojos, casi desorbitados, luego otras caras conocidas empezaron a materializarse en el suelo._

_Serena – Esta vez era Sammy quien la llamaba – Tu arruinaste nuestras vidas, tu prometiste protegernos._

_Éramos tu familia – Dijo Ikuko que estaba en otro extremo – No confiaste en nosotros, y nos dejaste solos._

_Yo… - Serena ya no sabía que decir, temblaba incontrolable, la voz de su padre fue la siguiente en actuar._

_Tú nos mataste, por ti estamos muertos._

_¡Lo siento! – Suplico ella tapándose el rostro, pero sus manos seguían cubiertas de sangre._

_Todo mundo te odia, ¡nadie podría amarte! – Volvió a insistir el sin cara, Darien no pudo seguir soportando aquello, sus propio pies estaban cubiertos hasta las rodillas de un rio de sangre que parecían ser arenas movedizas._

_¡SERENA! – Le grito él – Nada de esto es verdad, vuelve en ti, ¡controla tus miedos!_

_Pero ella ni siquiera lo escuchaba, seguía mirando los rostros pálidos de los zombis que aún le reclamaban._

_¡No son reales! – Le grito Darien – ¡Esta no es la realidad!_

_Serena se dejo caer en el suelo nuevamente de rodillas en shock, parecía haber perdido la razón._

_A sabiendas de que nada de lo que dijera podría funcionar, Darien se arrastro por el río de sangre, las cabezas y cuerpos en el piso y la tomo por los hombros zarandeándola._

_¡Despierta! ¡Vuelve en ti!_

_Pero nada, no había reacción, Darien la abofeteo para hacerla reaccionar, pero no consiguió nada, se maldijo así mismo por permitir semejante locura._

_Cargando el cuerpo de la joven se obligo así mismo a salir de ese lugar, normalmente eso no debía pasar así, nunca antes había ocurrido algo igual, para dejar el mundo de los espíritus debía existir un ambiente de paz, de tranquilidad, pero este no sería el caso, podría perder a Serena como la conocían si no la sacaba en ese momento de hay._

_¡Cristal dorado! – Invoco Darien aún con Serena en brazos, el cielo ilumino todo el escalofriante escenario y ambos desaparecieron._

Una vez fuera, Darien se levanto precipitadamente, estaba tirado al lado de Serena, por un momento pensó que ella aún seguía en trance, se acerco a ella y le sorprendió ver que lloraba.

Estaba despierta consciente y llorando, llorando desgarradoramente.

Serena – Su corazón se estrujo al verla en ese estado, abrazándola protectoramente le dijo - ¡Tranquilízate!, nada de eso era real, ¡todo esta bien!

Ella no podía ni hablar, solo seguía llorando y de a poco correspondió el abrazo que él le daba.

Si fue real… yo los mate, mate a todos.

Murmuro llena de dolor llorando inconsolable, Darien al ver su estado, tomo nuevamente el cristal dorado y la indujo al sueño.

Lo siento – Se disculpo con la joven inconsciente – Esto ha sido demasiado para un solo día.

El mismo estaba cansado y perturbado, las pesadillas de Serena eran tan nítidas y reales que él mismo se cuestionaba si en realidad, ¿no había hecho ella algo que fuese imperdonable?

Cuando el rey apareció esa noche con Serena en brazos y la deposito en su cama Nerymald lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto al ver su rostro atormentado aún en sueños y sus ojos levemente hinchados.

Visitamos a su guía, no fue buena idea.

Admitió Darien y el gato persa lo miro incrédulo.

Pudiste volverla loca, ¿acaso tienes idea de su frágil salud mental? – Cuestiono el gato enojado.

No le pasara nada – Dijo Darien en respuesta fría y tajante – No pienso permitirlo.

El gato y él intercambiaron una mirada molesta, luego el rey se retiro exhausto y pensativo, Luna asomo la puerta luego de que él saliera.

No existen gatos en Vetrania.

Dijo ella, Nerymald que se encontraba de espaldas no se inmuto si quiera al escucharla decir aquello, luego él se volvió se acerco lentamente a ella y mirándola de forma indescifrable dijo.

¿No?, entonces ¿que soy yo Luna?

No esperaba esa respuesta desafiante del gato, tenía un tono de advertencia que sonaba misterioso y a la vez amenazante.

Como la gata no volvió a decir palabra el gato se reunió nuevamente al lado de Serena, Luna salió de la alcoba y murmurando para si misma dijo.

No lo se, pero voy a descubrir quien eres.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

***Sin Cara: Personaje del Viaje de Chihiro.**

Lo siento, he estado triste y tuve que despotricar un poco mis emociones en la historia, pero todo tiene un porque, no es nada más sufrir por placer y ya, o porque esta autora ande de malas, NOOO, este es un proceso de duelo que Serena debe confrontar para poder con lo que sigue.

Decidí mezclar el fic con mis ideas estilo Avatar (the last airbender) y de Hayao Miyazaki acerca del mundo espiritual, para sacar este capitulo.

Como este episodio estuvo muy cargado emocionalmente, el próximo será más light y vamos a empezar a ver una nueva fase de Serena, se que no es el ¡feliz cumpleaños a Serena! Que esperarían muchos, pero también fue mi cumple y no me quejo XD si alguien gusta dejarme reviews ese sería un GRAN regalo de su parte, aunque sean negativos mientras sean con respeto.

**Respuestas a los reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**Usako-Chiba-T:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo moral que me diste en el capitulo anterior, yo trato de tener fe en Dios, a veces no es sencillo aceptar estas cosas y resignarse, pero me daré el tiempo que necesite para vivir mi duelo y poder aceptar que ya no están aquí, pero que yo si, así que a darle.

**PrincessQueen: **Jajajaj, lamento la confusión, no mucho, porque en verdad estas en el canal correcto, en este momento amor, es en lo último que están pensando Darien y Serena, pero, todo puede cambiar, sigue leyendo y muchas gracias por el review.

**Nora:** JJeje, bueno si Darien también me da algo de penita, pero pues el también cometió errores que van a costarle un poco más de esfuerzo, por otro lado Seiya, jajaja todo mundo lo odia, yo no, pero bueno yo creo que si lo piso de más porque no salió ni en este capitulo. XD Gracias por el review.

**LUNA:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en realidad agradezco sus buenos sentimientos hacia mi, le daré tiempo al tiempo y mi fe a Dios de que todo, hasta lo malo tiene su porque. Por otro lado, el amor entre Serena y Darien es una continua evolución, sigue leyendo, espero no decepcionarte en tus hipótesis, saludos y gracias por el review.

**VanessaJensen****:** Gracias por el review, por echarme porras diciendo que soy buena escritora y espero leer que te parece este capitulo que hice, nos leemos luego.


	7. Expiación

El joven se encontraba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que ni siquiera noto el alboroto en la habitación cuando dos jóvenes más ingresaban.

¡Yaten! Te excediste, estas demasiado bebido – Le reprocho su hermano que casi lo traía cargado.

¿Y que?, ya ni siquiera Mina me regaña – Se excuso el joven con una sonrisa boba al recordar a su novia.

¡Pero yo no soy Mina! – Exclamo molesto.

Claro que no eres ella – Dijo él poniéndose melancólico – Si fueras ella beberías conmigo en lugar de criticarme.

¡Deja de quejarte! Yo tampoco estoy muy conforme con la idea de esta gira – Expreso Taiki, que no había estado muy contento de volver a Europa por el reencuentro de los Treelights, pero según su representante (ósea Seiya) era el momento adecuado, y en el que sus fans más los necesitaban para mitigar un poco el dolor de la recién terminada guerra de cien años.

Claro, para poder comenzar con los conciertos necesitaban practicar, horas de entrenamiento con los instrumentos, vocalización, y un ambiente "tranquilo" de trabajo, cerca de sus dos novias y la princesa Serena, ninguno podría concentrarse en el trabajo, por lo cual habían tenido que marcharse unos días.

La gira no comenzaría en Europa, pero dado el hecho que tenían un Chalet en una ciudad de Francia habían viajado allá.

¡Quieren callarse!, trato de escribir – Exclamo frustrado Seiya levantándose de su sitio luego de escuchar tanta palabrería de sus hermanos, ambos lo miraron incrédulos, este simplemente se volvió a su lugar, sentándose y volviendo a su escrito.

Una sonrisa cómplice fue intercambiada por ambos hermanos, luego Yaten fue quien se acerco hacia el escritorio mirando por encima de Seiya para ver lo que escribía.

¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo – Hermano eres TAN original, mira que escribir sobre TU "princesa"

Yaten no te metas en…

En ese instante Taiki aprovecho su distracción para quitarle el papel y leer lo que decía.

¿Pero acaso estas loco?, claramente te refieres a la princesa Serena.

¡Claro que es para ella!, ¿para quien más sería? – Bufo exaltado, Taiki intercambio una mirada preocupada con Yaten.

Pero el rey esta de por medio, nos dio asilo cuando lo necesitamos, y ellos tuvieron una relación muy fuerte en el pasado, tienen un destino que cumplir como reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

¡El destino ha cambiado! – Exclamo Seiya muy molesto hacia los jóvenes – Nada es como se supone que debía ser, nosotros mismos perdimos nuestro planeta, ¡a nuestra princesa! Y si ese tipo cree que me voy a apartar de ella solo porque nos ayudo ¡esta equivocado!, ¡Serena ya no lo ama!

Seiya… - Taiki estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, este había sufrido mucho más que todos cuando la princesa Kakyuu había muerto, ella incapaz de proteger su planeta no había tenido más opción que destruirlo antes de que uno de los generales de Zardock esclavizara a su mundo, no sin antes enviar con su poder de regreso a los Treelights a la Tierra.

No queremos que te lastimen, nosotros estamos de tu lado – Le trato de calmar Yaten, Seiya suspiro audiblemente tumbándose en su asiento, contemplando el techo, viendo hacia la nada se animo a decir.

No esperaba volver a verla, al principio me resigne cuando nos fuimos de este planeta, pensé que sería el final de aquel amor, luego con la guerra sentí la leve esperanza de verla, aunque suponía que debía estar ya casada con ese sujeto, sin embargo me encuentro con la noticia de que había muerto ochenta años atrás, y si, igual que todos creí que estaba muerta, así que no me importaba mucho seguir con vida si la mujer a la que debía servir, y la que había amado no estaban, mi vida se había vuelto cíclica, pero Serena sobrevivió, lo hizo por ella misma y su valor y perseverancia me han devuelto la esperanza de una nueva vida, se que no tengo palacios, ni el poder del rey Endimion, yo no podré rodearla de súbditos ni de una vida como la que él podría darle, pero aún así estoy enamorado de ella, y si lo único que puedo darle son mis canciones, todas, a partir de ahora serán para ella.

Eso es tan… cursi – Musito Yaten un poco más sobrio – Pero bueno hermano ¿y si ella te rechaza?

Como ya te dije, todo ha cambiado y tengo un buen presentimiento – Seiya sonrió confiado – Por eso quise alejarme un tiempo, para completar el nuevo álbum de los treelights que estará esta vez dedicado a mi princesa, a mi amada Serena.

Y te apoyamos hermano, de sobra lo sabes – Le insistió Yaten – Porque otra razón si no estaríamos lejos de nuestras nenas.

Pudieron haberse quedado en Japón – Objeto Seiya, Taiki intervino.

Ni hablar, de solista te mueres de hambre.

Todos rieron y Seiya más que nunca sintió el apoyo de sus hermanos, solo podrían estar lejos una semana, la gira estaba por comenzar, y la primera ciudad sería Tokio de Cristal, con esto, él estaba decidido a demostrarle con hechos a Serena, que él era el hombre adecuado para ella.

Y que estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a irse con ella a Vetrania.

**Capitulo #6 Expiación.**

Había pasado un día entero desde que Darien y Serena habían ido a buscar a su guía interno, la joven había despertado varias veces en el transcurso de aquel día, pero seguía en estado histérico, lloraba y parecía desesperada, incluso cuando dormía su semblante era de sufrimiento.

El rey Endimion la había inducido al sueño en varias ocasiones, pero no había descanso reparador, no había paz en su alma y aquello estaba desgastándola, no solo a ella, si no a quienes le rodeaban.

Todas las sailors scouts habían tenido que ayudarla, se habían rolado horarios para cuidar que ella al despertarse no se hiciera daño así misma o que huyera, esta era una Serena irreconocible, una que tenía miedo, enojo, dolor y mucha angustia y ansiedad, era devastador verla de ese modo, siendo que Serena había sido hace cien años una niña dulce, pura, de buenos sentimientos que creía y confiaba en que todos eran buenos y todo saldría bien.

Haruka salió luego de tres horas con la princesa, fuera, le esperaba Hotaru, quien se introdujo de inmediato en la alcoba para relevarla, no podían dejarla sola un segundo, tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle si despertaba y se encontraba sola con todas sus ideas.

Con desgano camino como zombie a una habitación continua, donde las otras estaban hay reunidas.

¿Despertó? – Pregunto Ray al verla ingresar.

Haruka asintió.

Pense que habías escuchado sus gritos.

Me puse audífonos hace una hora – Confeso ella sintiéndose mal – No puedo soportar escucharla gritar y llorar de esa forma.

Lo se, es muy duro – Admitio Haruka, que siendo la más fuerte del grupo, había pasado más tiempo con ella.

Pero ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? – Pregunto Amy desesperada – Serena esta mucho peor, creo que va a volverse loca.

¡No lo digas ni de broma! – Grito furiosa Mina, aunque más bien estaba muy desesperada.

¡Chicas calma! ¡Serena nos necesita bien a nosotras! – Agrego Michiru haciéndose la fuerte - ¿Qué pasará si ella nos ve tan afectadas por su condición?, eso la va poner peor.

¡Eso lo dices tú porque quizá no la quieres como nosotras! – Le espeto Lita molesta parpadeando confundida al ver que la ojiazul comenzaba a llorar, Haruka la resguardo en sus brazos y agrego.

Esto no sirve – Acariciando el cabello de Michiru siguió – Quizá esta sea la crisis más difícil que hemos tenido que superar desde que perdimos a Serena, pero si en el pasado, pudimos continuar sin ella, también debemos hacerlo en el presente.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Cuestiono con voz preocupada Ray.

La verdad – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tan preocupada como las demás - Que no se, si ella lo logre superar.

Luna caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, sintiéndose como gato enjaulado, impotente ante la crisis nerviosa de su princesa.

Era evidente que había sufrido mucho y ella, quien debía ser su protectora, no había hecho nada para ayudarla. La conciencia le pesaba demasiado, aún mucho más sin nada que pudiera hacer para animarla.

Iba caminando cabizbaja, cuando se encontró en un balcón en la esquina a Nerymald, que contemplaba el cielo con rostro preocupado.

Pensé que estaría con ella.

Dijo Luna sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el gato negó y dijo.

Lamento admitir que ni yo mismo se como ayudarla, pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, la eduque, la cuide cuando estuvo enferma, le enseñe todo lo que sabe, pero todo era conocimiento nada del corazón, yo no se de esas cosas.

Aunque ese gato jamás le había agradado en su vida, no podía negar que sintió algo de lastima al verlo así, siempre parecía soberbio, con un aire de misterio y sin lugar a dudas poderoso, mucho más de lo que su simple apariencia demostraba.

En ese instante estaba tan preocupado que era más que evidente que quería a Serena, la pregunta era ¿de que modo?

¿Quién eres? ¡Ya dímelo de una vez! – Le pidió Luna, y él gato bajo de su sitio, la miro sin decir nada y solo se fue, Luna cada vez comprendía menos, pero de algo si estaba segura, Nerymald no era solo el mentor de Serena, ni canciller, había un vinculo entre ambos, uno que bien podría ser… ¿amor?

Finalmente, y luego de varias horas habían accedido a dejarla sola.

Serena estaba consciente del enorme estrés que tenía, había desfogado mucho de ello en días, había llorado como una magdalena y había gritado un tanto histérica a las chicas.

Debía aceptar que quizá se estaba volviendo loca, pero no, su cerebro funcionaba bien, simplemente su dolor y sufrimiento era incomprensible, al menos para las sailors scouts, ellas no tenían el nivel de responsabilidad por lo que había pasado en la Tierra, no, ella era la única culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

Por eso se había empeñado en fingir sentirse "mejor" había puesto de su parte la noche anterior, había probado uno o dos bocados sin devolver el estomago y hasta había intentado hacer una broma sobre su estado, que no le salió muy bien.

Les había pedido a todas que no se preocuparan por ella y que la dejaran sola, no merecía sus atenciones, eran tan amables y buenas, y ella era la culpable de que su mundo se hubiera destruido, claro, eso no se los decía, simplemente se escudaba en aparentar ser de piedra.

Casi las había insultado para que la dejaran sola, había tenido que recurrir a sus sarcasmos y humor negro para que se hartaran de ella, esperando que fuera definitivamente.

Ahora todo lo que quería era dormir, descansar y seguir ahí para siempre, no le importaba ya nada, de cualquier modo cualquier cosa que hiciera le destrozaría la vida a alguien, solo podía causar dolor y sufrimiento a quien o quienes estuvieran cerca de ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, Serena no se movió un centímetro, esperaba que quien estuviera fuera comprendiera la directa y se marchara.

Luego de un rato sin respuesta la puerta se abrió, ella ni se inmuto, estaba acostada de lado, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

¡Levántate!, se nos hace tarde – Dijo la voz de un hombre, Serena no se movió, entonces él aparto las mantas que la cubrían y Serena se levanto entonces.

¡Déjame sola! – Le dijo ella sentándose en la cama abrazando la almohada en la cual descansaba – ¡Quiero estar sola!

No puedes, ¿recuerdas nuestro trato? – Le dijo él con el ceño fruncido, ella se veía confundida así que dijo – Prometiste que de ayudarte a encontrar al guía harías lo que fuera por mí.

¡Pero no lo encontramos! – Espeto ella molesta.

Eso NO fue mi culpa, yo cumplí con mi parte del trato, ¡cumple con el tuyo!

Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos traidoramente, aunque trataba de no llorar delante de nadie, no podía evitarlo, Darien observo que no tenía buen semblante, sabía que había sido demasiado cruel, pero de algún modo tenía que sacarla de esa cama.

¿Que es lo que quieres? – Pregunto desganada, tratando de esconder su rostro en sus rodillas.

¿Acaso no es obvio? – Ella levanto la vista y se fijo que una vez más tenía puesta su bata de médico – Le dimos vacaciones a una de las enfermeras, necesitamos ayuda.

No creo ser la persona más calificada – Murmuro ella insegura de todo lo que hacia abrazando sus piernas con ambas manos, creyéndose la peor persona del mundo y que de estar cerca de otro ser humano solo podría causarle dolor.

Tonterías, lo harás bien, tu misma cuando eras Raven me pediste que te dejara volver conmigo al hospital, querías ayudar, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cometí muchos errores ese día – Le recordó ella tratando desesperadamente que no la obligara a ir – Todo se me caía al piso, no supe como inyectar a las personas, casi tumbe a un anciano, deberías reconsiderarlo.

Serena, todos cometemos errores, solo así aprendemos, pero estando en la cama, no lograras nada, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, si tú decides hoy comenzar nuevamente.

Ella lo miro con duda y escepticismo, suspiro al sentirse derrotada.

Una promesa es una promesa.

Perfecto, te espero en media hora en el comedor, necesitas alimentarte bien para cumplir correctamente la jornada.

Dijo saliendo de la habitación, Serena se arrastro desganada hacia el baño, tenía una jaqueca horrible y poca o nada de ganas de salir de su cama, luego de ducharse, decidió que no tenía ganas de arreglarse para semejante tarea, así que utilizo la pluma de transformación, dejándola vestida con el uniforme de enfermera, con su largo cabello trenzado.

Con paso lento y cabizbaja bajo al comedor, Darien se sentó a su lado y espero pacientemente hasta que termino el último bocado de su plato, porque había estado renuente a comer, el estrés no se lo permitía y solía ponerse mal o devolver la poca comida que ingería.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos se dirigieron en el coche menos lujoso de Darien hacia la ciudad, a uno de los tantos hospitales que él solía visitar, como siempre faltaban médicos en los hospitales por los incidentes que Surko había causado, él había tenido que rolar turnos en distintas zonas y muchas veces no dormía o dormitaba poco para ayudar en todo lo que se pudiera, sobre todo en los lugares más dañados y con menos personal, él hacia un esfuerzo mucho mayor que todos en realidad porque también se sentía culpable.

El planeta Tierra no era solo su hogar, era parte de él mismo, y sus habitantes eran su responsabilidad, él debía haber detenido la guerra mucho tiempo atrás, debía haber hecho mucho más.

En un semáforo observo a su lado a la decaída joven, Serena iba muy callada observando hacia la nada, parecía muy perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos seguían hinchados, pero había recuperado un aspecto mejor gracias a los alimentos, el no se lo diría, pero había suministrado vitaminas a su jugo de naranja, sobre todo para su cerebro, procurando que esto la animara, pero él sabía que ni el mejor de los medicamentos podía curar un corazón roto, y ese era el caso de ella.

Tomando su mano con la suya la apretó levemente llamando la atención de la joven que lo miro sorprendida y desconfiada.

Lo harás bien, yo creo en ti – Le dijo él, y volvió su vista a la carretera, Serena se sorprendió aún más sintiéndose indigna de aquello, ¿Qué había hecho ella para que él la considerara tanto?, desde su regreso solo se había dedicado a esquivarlo y le había tratado con una fría indiferencia, ahora más que nunca debía odiarla luego de lo que él había visto.

No soy una buena persona – Le dijo ella incapaz de quedarse con el pensamiento – No merezco ni siquiera tu lastima, asesine a mucha gente, he visto tantas cosas desagradables que todo lo bueno que quedaba en mi se ha extinguido, estoy llena de un odio que no podrías comprender, se que tratas de ayudarme, lo agradezco, pero soy una causa perdida.

Tienes conciencia – Le rebatió él, mirando de reojo que ella lo miraba sorprendida – Y tu mirada me dice que lamentas lo que has hecho, pero se que no tuviste otra opción, las decisiones que tomaste fueron las mejores que podrías haber tomado en su momento, no creo que lo hayas hecho si hubieses tenido otra alternativa, y aún así te duele, nadie lloraría tanto o tendría su mundo interno tan destruido si no le pudiera el dolor ajeno.

Ella no dijo nada pero aquello la había hecho pensar bastante, ¿Cómo podía él comprenderla tan bien? ¿Cómo había visto en su interior mejor que ella misma?

Todo eso era cierto, debía ser un bálsamo en aquella tormenta interna que tenía, sin embargo no era suficiente, aún se sentía indigna, pero agradecida.

A penas llegaron al hospital, Serena miro que él sitio estaba concurrido de gente, mucho más de pacientes que de personal del hospital, Darien le sonrió tratando de que no se sintiera tan nerviosa, encomendándola a la jefa de enfermeras, se marcho a una operación de emergencia.

Serena suspiro frustrada cuando él se fue, le había prometido quedarse cerca de ella, ¿y si lo arruinaba? Se sentía muy incompetente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en nada, la enfermera pronto le delego un par de obligaciones relativamente simples, desde cambiar vendajes hasta repartir los alimentos a los enfermos.

Serena miro que no solo era ella, mucha gente también sufría en aquel sitio, algunos habían perdido seres amados al igual que ella, otros habían perdido la salud, pero todos tenían una historia de dolor, y ella como bien había dicho Darien, no era insensible a sus sentimientos.

Cuando pasaba con un carrito lleno de ropa de cama, observo como una anciana miraba con una gran sonrisa hacia una habitación, curiosa se acerco a la mujer al ver que ella tenía una sonda subministrada por una bolsa que colgaba por un tubo de acero con rueditas a su lado.

Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que le ayude a llegar a su cuarto?

Acabo de escapar de él, ¡ni se te ocurra! – Le respondió la mujer con fingido enfado, pero la sonrisa volvió a asomarse a sus labios al contemplar lo que tenía enfrente.

Serena también observo, eran los cuneros, y estaban alimentando en ese momento a un pequeño que parecía ser un recién nacido.

¿Por qué los observa? – pregunto Serena curiosa - ¿Es su nieto alguno de estos niños?

No – Dijo la mujer – Yo no tengo familia, todos murieron en la guerra.

Serena sintió un dolor en su pecho, que imprudente había sido al preguntar algo tan personal y que podría causarle malos recuerdos a esa mujer.

Pero ese pequeño – Dijo ella señalando al niño que era alimentado por una enfermera – También esta solo, lo encontré entre los escombros de una ciudad cerca de Osaka, yo había perdido la esperanza cuando mi único hijo fue asesinado, solo esperaba la muerte, y su llanto me devolvió a la vida, cuando lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos y se calmo, supe que siempre hay alguna razón para vivir, y que si él, siendo tan pequeño, indefenso y solo, se aferraba con uñas y dientes a este mundo, yo debía hacerlo aún con mayor entusiasmo, además es lo que mi hijo habría querido.

"**Es lo que habría querido"…**

Serena no pudo evitar pensar en su familia, Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy, sus rostros alegres y amables con ella, unas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se alejo corriendo.

No podía continuar con esa farsa, ella los extrañaba mucho, extrañaba tanto el calor de un hogar y sobre todo se sentía culpable por la triste vida que ellos habían tenido, extrañaba mucho su antigua vida, a Molly, y las demás personas en el mundo que ya no estaban con ella, y que habían sufrido por ella, porque era la única culpable.

Serena subió corriendo hasta la azotea del edificio, saliendo alterada se aferro al barandal de esta y considero la posibilidad de lanzarse.

Terminaría mi dolor, mi sufrimiento si me lanzo de aquí.

Murmuro para ella misma, aferrándose a la barandilla con mayor fuerza, luego de considerarlo un rato suspiro audiblemente y cayó derrotada al piso llorando.

Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo…

Bien hecho – Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Serena abrió los ojos y miro que era Darien que estaba ahí, siempre estaba ahí.

¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Si – Dijo él acercándose lentamente – Iba saliendo de la operación cuando te vi correr de prisa, me imagine que tendrías un tipo de idea mala por tu estado y te seguí.

No tienes porque preocuparte por mi, aquí hay muchas personas que te necesitan más.

Siempre pensando en otros, aunque no te guste aceptarlo y me pongas esa cara – Dijo él al verla hacer un mohín de disgusto – Eres tal y como mamá Ikuko decía.

¿Mamá Ikuko? – Dijo ella sorprendida, él sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Nos llevamos muy bien, solía visitar a menudo a tu familia, incluso llegue a agradarle a tu padre, me costo bastante, pero sabía que me estimaba.

¡Cielos eso es increíble! – Dijo ella sorprendida, al verla tan interesada en el tema él continuo.

Solíamos platicar mucho de ti, me gustaba escuchar de tu vida por las personas que te educaron, a ellos también les gustaba que yo les contara sobre Sailor moon, como nos conocimos, nos hicimos novios, nuestra vida pasada y esas cosas.

Los extraño mucho – Admitió ella – Y ahora están muertos por mi culpa, sabes lo que más lamento, el hecho de que ellos se acordaran de mi toda su vida, y yo a penas y los pude recordar hace poco.

No todos fueron recuerdos tristes – Le consoló él – A veces solíamos reír mucho cuando contaban tus anécdotas de pequeña, y su vida no fue miserable, me asegure que siempre estuvieran bien, y que fueran felices, ellos te amaban mucho Serena, que no te quede duda de ello, pero reconocían, que por amor a ti, debían continuar sus vidas con el mayor entusiasmo posible.

Gracias Darien – Dijo ella abrazándolo repentinamente – De verdad ¡muchas gracias!

Él la estrecho contra sí acariciando su espalda, mientras ella sollozaba agradecida.

No tienes que agradecer nada, ellos también fueron mi familia, o al menos me integraron a la suya, y ya que no pudiste estar con ellos durante este tiempo, yo puedo compartir contigo las anécdotas de sus vidas, pasaba todo el tiempo que podíamos juntos, ¿te gustaría que te contara sobre ellos?

Ella lo miro y asintió refugiada en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, Darien adoraba como se iluminaba su rostro cuando él le contaba anécdotas de su familia, Serena volvía a ser la dulce adolescente de la que se había enamorado, no había dolor, ni enojo en su mirada, y continuaron así hasta que ya fue muy tarde y ambos volvieron al castillo, Serena se quedo dormida al poco tiempo de subirse al coche y Darien la llevo en brazos hasta su cuarto.

Todas las sailors scouts se quedaron admiradas al ver que el semblante de la princesa había cambiado y parecía estar descansando al fin, no estaba más ese ceño fruncido, ni parecía angustiada en sueños, al parecer solo había paz.

Increíble, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto Hotaru impresionada al igual que todas al verla con semblante tranquilo.

Hablar de uno de nuestros temas favoritos – Dijo él con una sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecho por haberle ayudado aunque fuese un poco, iba a retirarse, después de todo él también estaba muy exhausto cuando alguien llamo su atención.

Gracias majestad – Dijo Haruka, aquello sorprendió hasta el mismo rey, y las sailors, la joven con brazos cruzados, (sin querer dar su brazo a torcer al cien) dijo – Agradezco lo mucho que le ha ayudado.

No tienes que agradecer, lo hice por ella – Dijo y se marcho con un pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír.

"**Por que aún la amo"**

**Fin del capitulo.**

Hola a todos. No estaba muerta, ni nada por el estilo, me tome unas vacaciones horribles, por atender a mi madre, que anda un poco mal, tratare con el tiempo de corresponder su entusiasmo por el fanfic, espero dejar nuevo capitulo por semana como antes, por favor déjenme reviews para saber que les va pareciendo, ya pronto regresará Seiya a Japón, jajaja, digo por si lo extrañaban para que no se preocupen.

Y sobre Darien y la familia de Serena, me gusta pensar que él estuvo cerca de ellos siempre, era lo lógico considerando que era lo más cercano que podía estar de Serena (cuando todos la creían muerta) y que la familia Tsukino lo adopto a su vez como un hijo propio.

**Respuestas a las preguntas del capitulo anterior:**

**PrincessQueen:** Gracias por tu review, respecto a Nerymald, jeje, gracias y sigue leyendo.

**VanessaJensen: **Gracias por tu comentario, creo que todos tienen sus dudas y suposiciones sobre Nerymald, sigue leyendo y ya veraz.

**ChibiChibi-sd****: **Gracias por tu felicitación de cumple, ¡que linda! Respecto a lo que Serena y Nerymald pasaron, daré detalles un poco más claros más adelante, para que se comprenda lo mucho que tuvo que soportar, por otro lado aquí ya vamos a ir viendo un tipo de relación más interesante entre Darien y Serena.

**Nora: **Jajaja, sigue haciendo tus apuestas, ya pronto se sabrá la verdad sobre Nerymald. Yo también extraño a Molly, pero de todos los personajes que pude perder trágicamente se me figuro la indicada en ese instante u.u Gracias por tu felicitación de cumple, me halaga saber que SI leen mis comentarios finales y no solo el capitulo, jeje.

**Lis: **Gracias por el review

**Yuuki Miaka-chan: **Jajaja, de que vuelva a ser Sailor moon, o Veta esta por verse, y a Nerymald no lo puedo eliminar, no ¿aún? Gracias por el review.

**LUNA: **Me alegra saber que eres psicóloga, jajaja, yo también estudie dos años, luego me salí de la carrera por razones personales, en fin, de algún modo debía implementar lo que aprendí en el fic, esa era mi intención, y seguirá siendo en parte, por otro lado sobre Nerymald, jajaja todo mundo me pregunta por él, has tus apuestas y sigue leyendo.

Gracias por darme el pésame, con el tiempo me voy resignando y solo me quedan los buenos recuerdos, espero que Dios también te de a ti resignación y paz, un abrazo.


	8. La verdadera vocación de Serena

**Capitulo #7 La verdadera vocación de Serena.**

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en el castillo, en el mundo, y todo se debía a Serena.

Desde aquel día en que Darien le había llevado al hospital, ella solía ir con él y ayudar con los enfermos, se había dedicado a ello cada vez que podía, puesto que también tenía la tarea de fungir como princesa en eventos sociales, la prensa la adoraba, y las celebridades y todo el elite buscaban tener amistad con ella, aunque fuese muy reservada, por otro lado, comenzaba a convivir más con las chicas, acercarse más, quizá con algo de timidez inicial, pero se veía sinceramente contenta de pasar tiempo con ellas.

En ese mismo momento Lita preparaba unas deliciosas crepas dulces, tratando de enseñarle a sus amigas a prepararlas, dado el hecho que Haruka y Hotaru habían llevado de campamento a las hermanitas de Serena, solo se encontraba el típico grupo de las cinco chicas, como antes solían siempre estar.

Vamos chicas no es tan difícil – Comento la ojiverde, terminando de doblar una preciosa y suculenta crepa en la sartén.

Hablas por ti misma – Dijo Mina que estaba cubierta de harina, y que su crepa estaba más bien achicharrada – Esta cosa seguro que ni mi querido Yaten la comería.

A mi no me parece tan difícil – Dijo Amy que era la que le había salido la crepa mejor, todas la miraron con cara de TU no eres normal.

Bueno Amy es que a ustedes dos les salen muy bien casi las mismas cosas – Objeto Ray que su crepa estaba destrozada – Pero si nos pusiéramos a competir en canto, te aseguro que Mina y yo les ganábamos.

No puedo rebatir eso – Dijo Lita aceptando que cada una tenía distintas cualidades, las chicas rieron ante la imagen mental de Lita y Amy cantando a dueto, alguna vez había ocurrido y aquello había sido un desastre que casi les rompía los tímpanos.

Al menos ustedes tienen algunas cualidades, yo en cambio… - Dijo Serena mirando su crepa que estaba destrozada y medio quemada de varios lados.

Tirando la crepa mal hecha a la basura suspiro y dijo.

Seguro me muero de hambre si tuviera que hacerme mi propia comida.

Pero entonces ¿Cómo sobreviviste sola todo este tiempo? – Pregunto Lita.

La sonrisa de Serena se borro, su semblante se ensombreció al recordar.

Casi no había alimentos donde estuve, no había especias ni nada que se le parezca a esto, teníamos suerte si encontrábamos alguna cosa cada dos días, y la mayoría de las cosas las comíamos crudas.

Confeso la joven sin pensar, las chicas la miraron con mezcla de lastima y compasión, no había sido su intención, esas caras tristes eran una de las razones por las cuales no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, ya que no había muchas cosas felices en él.

Por eso tengo suerte de tenerte – Le dijo a Lita tratando de disipar el triste ambiente sonriendo con amabilidad – Aunque se que debo aprender a hacer esto si planeo irme.

¿De verdad aún quieres irte? – Pregunto Mina mirándola entre molesta y sentida – ¿Ahora que nos estamos llevando bien?, que la Tierra esta en paz, y todos te adoran, ¿Por qué quieres dejarnos Serena?

Por lealtad – Respondió ella con sinceridad bajando la mirada – Se lo prometí a Nerymald hace mucho tiempo, y no pienso faltar a mi palabra.

Pero fue él mismo quien te dio la opción de elegir, dijo que todo había cambiado y las cosas salieron distintas, quizá el destino quiere que te quedes – Dijo Ray, Serena se quedo callada unos instantes pensando en eso, ¿podría ser el destino el que hubiera decidido dejarla en esta encrucijada?

Y ahora que la Tierra esta en paz, tu vida podría ser mucho mejor, hipotéticamente, si te quedaras, ¿te gustaría retomar tu vida donde la dejaste?, me refiero a tu carrera, querías estudiar psicología – Pregunto Amy.

Nunca lo había pensado – Y no quería pensar demasiado en eso, sería más doloroso hacer planes de vida en la Tierra y luego irse.

¡Pero es una gran idea! – Se animo a decir Ray – Todas tenemos una vida propia también, aún con las dificultades que tuvimos pudimos cumplir esos sueños, y ahora que todo esta en paz es más sencillo, Amy es neuróloga, Lita es una chef de talla internacional, Mina es una gran cantante, y yo, no es por presumir pero soy compositora de canciones y soy chaman.

Serena se sorprendió de aquella revelación, se sentía contenta de saber que sus amigas habían seguido fielmente sus sueños aún pese a las dificultades, pero las chicas querían lo mismo para ella, todas se miraron entre sí, una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en los labios de ellas.

Y tú no puedes ser la excepción, es más, ¡te ayudaremos a elegir! – Dijo Mina con entusiasmo – Chicas, nuestra nueva misión es que nuestra princesa encuentre su vocación.

¡Si! – Gritaron las chicas al unisonó, mientras Serena abría los ojos con sorpresa y algo más.

¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo aterrada por la mirada de todas sobre ella, como si se tratara de un experimento o un conejillo de indias.

En ese momento, la Sailor scout guardiana de las puertas del tiempo se encontraba frente al rey, en su despacho en el castillo.

¿Pidió verme majestad?

Plut, necesito absoluta discreción en esto, nadie debe enterarse.

Descuide majestad, mi lealtad, es para con usted y el planeta Tierra – Dijo la joven haciendo una leve reverencia.

Entonces… - Comenzó a decir él levantándose de su sitio, rodeando el escritorio que los separaba, se acerco a ella – Dime la verdad, ¿el futuro se restableció como antes?, ¿Rini nacerá y estará en él Serena como la Neo Reina de Tokyo de Cristal?

Setsuna levanto la mirada sorprendida de la pregunta, el rostro del rey mostraba ansiedad y preocupación.

Majestad… pues, el hecho es que…

¿Qué?, ¿Dime que has visto en el futuro?

Lo lamento… - Dijo como respuesta Sailor Plut – La desaparición de la princesa Serena por cien años, cambio el flujo del tiempo, así que no puedo mirar al futuro porque este sigue viéndose incierto, esta es la primera vez que no se con exactitud que pasara, porque temo que ni siquiera nuestra princesa haya tomado una decisión aún.

¿Qué significa eso?

Que debe estar confundida, y que su decisión va afectar nuestro futuro, quizá uno con ella, u otro sin ella.

Endimión frunció el ceño, estaba perplejo, muy confundido, ni Plut podía ayudarle, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ¿Cómo podía hacer para que Serena recapacitara?, aunque ya se llevaban mejor, era sabido por todos que solo quedaban dos semanas y cuatro días, pronto tres para que ella se fuera, y aún seguía empeñada en hacerlo.

Setsuna, entonces… ¡¿Qué demonios puedo hacer para detenerla?!…

Pregunto el rey derrotado dándole la espalda y azotando un puño contra su escritorio.

¡Majestad!

No se que hacer, a veces pienso que me acerco un poco a ella, pero no me abre del todo su corazón, lo se porque se porta diferente conmigo, no me toca, ni siquiera busca mi mirada, y cuando lo hace la siento incomoda, en el pasado podía sentir su amor dirigido a mi, ahora ya no siento nada, solo su respeto, uno frio.

Sailor Plut no sabia que decir o hacer, ella comprendía bien la preocupación del rey, después de todo, era terrible abandonar el sueño de su vida, luego de esta segunda oportunidad, cuanto había añorado encontrar a Serena y tener la vida que habían planeado juntos y que ahora parecía cada vez más lejana, su matrimonio, una hija llamada Rini, él extrañaba a su hija no nata quería volver a verla, y sobre todo quería que Serena lo mirara como lo hacia antes, con devoción, afecto, amor.

Puedo usar el cristal dorado en contra de su voluntad – Confeso el cerrando los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos - Créeme ya lo he pensado cientos de veces en pocos días, esta en mi territorio, y aunque es muy poderosa tengo esa ventaja a mi favor, solo me tendría que deshacer del estúpido gato y la tendría conmigo por siempre.

Pero… - Se animo a decir Sailor Plut, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que había en la cabeza del rey un pero.

Solo sería una marioneta – El rey se encogió de hombros y dijo con resignación y una tristeza que quemaba su alma - La amo, en verdad la amo a ella, con sus arrebatos, sus locuras, sus incongruencias, su tesonería y su calidez, no con ningún hechizo sino de manera natural y espontanea.

Volviendose hacia la guerrera sonrió con tristeza mirando al cielo y admitió.

Si la tuviera atada a mí de ese modo, solo sería como encerrar a una hermosa ave en una jaula de oro, quizá podría contemplar su belleza, pero ya no la escucharía cantar ni podría verla volar.

Los ojos de la Sailor del tiempo se humedecieron levemente, comprendía el predicamento del rey, pero en nada podía ayudarlo, sin embargo no evitaba la empatía que la hacia sentir, ninguno de los pretendientes de la joven princesa había expresado con tanta elocuencia sus afectos hacia ella, ni Diamante, ni Seiya podrían amarla como este hombre.

¡Dígaselo! – Le propuso Plut llamando la atención del rey – Un sentimiento tan fuerte como el suyo podría matarlo si no lo expresa, además estoy segura que puede revivir el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron, si se lo plantea de ese modo, la princesa no es fría ni indiferente, mucho menos hacia usted, todas sabemos lo mucho que lo amaba, y se que existe en ella aún una enorme calidez y bondad, y aún cuando eso no funcionara, tendría el consuelo de haber agotado hasta el último de los recursos para convencerla.

Endimión sonrió agradecido, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven dijo.

Gracias Setsuna, has sido una buena y leal amiga todo este tiempo, solo espero que tengas razón.

La guardiana de las puertas del tiempo sonrió empática, ella también deseaba estar en lo correcto, sin embargo…

¡Darien! – Dijo entrando animadamente una radiante joven rubia, mirando la cercanía entre el rey y Sailor Plut pregunto inquisitiva - ¿Interrumpo algo?

No, claro que no, dime Mina que se te ofrece – Contesto el rey separándose de la Sailor del tiempo, Mina volvió a sonreír jovial y dijo.

Necesitamos dos días de asueto, por favor discúlpenos a nosotras y cancele todos los compromisos reales de la princesa, vamos a raptarla – La chica guiño un ojo, Setsuna y Endimión se miraron sin comprender, entonces Mina les explico la nueva idea de las Sailors Scouts para retener a Serena, una vocación, el que encontrara algo que le gustara realizar en la Tierra y que la hiciera tener una razón más para no irse.

Con escepticismo Endimion concedió la petición de la líder de las Sailors, e interesado como estaba en demostrar sus afectos hacia Serena, decidió que él también debía ir con ellas y ayudarla a encontrar su vocación.

Setsuna tenía razón después de todo, debía arriesgarse completamente, dejar expuestos sus sentimientos aunque hubiera una gran posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara y rompiera su corazón en mil pedazos, después de todo se lo había prometido desde que se había enterado de la verdadera identidad de Raven, la iba a reconquistar, él encontraría la forma.

Muy bien Serena, como eres buena en los deportes, pensamos que quizá te gustaría practicar alguno, recuerdas la preparatoria, jugamos algunas veces beisbol – Dijo Lita, que había optado por ser la primera en ayudarla, enfocándola en practicar profesionalmente algún deporte.

¡Olvídalo! Lo recuerdo muy bien – Dijo ella avergonzada por su patética actuación en ese deporte.

Bien, pero aún quedan más alternativas, quizá futbol – Sugirió la chica sin darse por vencida, Serena negó y dijo.

Soy un imán humano de balones ¡y siempre me golpean a la cara!

Las jóvenes que la observaban y el rey sonrieron al recordar tantas escenas embarazosas de la pobre joven, en cuanto a deportes parecía tener mala suerte.

Vamos Serena, yo te ayudaré – Dijo Andrew que acababa de llegar con un traje de jugador de futbol americano.

¿Qué? ¿Tú? - Serena se sorprendió de verlo vestido así, Lita sonrió y dijo.

Andrew se convirtió en capitán de las fuerzas armadas hace mucho tiempo, vivía hasta hace poco en América, luego de recobrar los países que quedaban en ese continente, pero adora el futbol, aunque creo que podría ser algo rudo para ti – Serena miro la expresión incrédula de Lita, y nuevamente esa mirada desafiante surgió en su rostro.

Bien, díganme como se juega.

Serena se coloco un traje similar al de Andrew, con la diferencia que el de ella era azul claro y el de él era verde, sería uno a uno, Andrew caballerosamente, le había dicho que ella tomara el balón y tratara de rebasarlo, la instrucción era simple, solo tenía que llegar a la zona de anotación sin que él la detuviera.

Las chicas y el rey, Luna y Artemis observaban la escena, Nerymald acababa de llegar entonces para mirar lo que ocurría.

¿La retaron verdad?

Pregunto el gato y Lita sonrió sin decir nada, ya todos se habían dado cuenta de la vena competitiva de la joven rubia.

Andrew – Dijo ella antes de comenzar el encuentro mirándolo con pena – Lamento mucho lo que dije aquella vez, del porque tu estabas vivo y mi familia no.

El joven sonrió, acaricio el cabello de la joven como un hermano mayor haría y dijo.

No te disculpes, tenías derecho de estar molesta, todos te comprendemos Serena, créeme, y te queremos mucho, eres para mí como una hermana menor.

La rubia sonrió agradecida, luego ambos se colocaron en posición.

Bien Serena, no seré muy rudo por ser tu primera vez, pero daré lo mejor de mí, siéntete en confianza de hacer lo mismo.

Claro – Sonrió obstinadamente la joven y luego de que un silbato sonara en las gradas la jugada comenzó.

Serena estaba muy cerca de Andrew y aunque este le doblaba casi el peso la joven lo tacleo de frente con fuerza, el joven la detuvo a duras penas, pero debía arrebatarle el balón para ganar la jugada, Serena aprovecho el que intentara tomarlo, hizo un movimiento rápido por demás y se libro de su encierro corriendo, Andrew la siguió corriendo casi a la par, saltando para atraparla, si esta caía al piso bloquearía la jugada.

Todos miraron atentos aquello, y cayeron sorprendidos al suelo al observar la situación.

Sintiéndose atrapada, la joven se había detenido, había aprovechado cuando él saltaba y con la mano que no sostenía el balón le había golpeado el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire tirado sobre el césped.

¡Serena eso es trampa! – Grito Lita indignada levantándose de su sitio, mientras Andrew luchaba por recuperar el aire retorciéndose en el suelo.

Nadie dijo que no podía hacerlo – Se disculpo ella avergonzada encogiéndose de hombros – Lo siento, yo nunca supe bien las reglas de este deporte, si no jugamos rudo entonces ¿para que tanta protección? – Se quejo quitándose el casco, mientras las chicas la miraban entre asombradas y negando.

Creo que un deporte no es buena idea – Dijo Amy, mientras Lita corría a ayudar a su novio a incorporarse, Serena también le ayudo mucho más apenada – Mi turno.

¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Serena cuando todos entraron a un cuarto pequeño, donde había justo las sillas suficientes para que todos se sentaran y una enorme ventana al frente.

Se le llama cámara de Gesell – Respondió Amy sonriente - Mi amiga, Lana que observas del otro lado de la ventana tendrá una sesión de terapia con un paciente, ella es psicóloga clínica – Aquello sorprendió a la joven rubia, Amy dijo animadamente – Pensé que como era lo que deseabas estudiar antes, te serviría de experiencia.

Serena asintió y todos observaron por cerca de media hora como el hombre hablaba con la joven psicóloga de sus problemas financieros, su gusto por el juego, el afán de su mujer de echarlo a la calle por irresponsable.

La joven rubia harta de escucharlo llorar y hacerse la victima salió del lugar sin decir nada, todos la observaron salir, y luego entrar a la habitación contigua donde Lana platicaba con su cliente.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Poco hombre! – La rubia lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa sin que el sujeto entendiera nada y comenzó a gritarle - ¡Usted se queja, se queja y se queja! Cuando su mujer a penas si saca suficiente dinero para mantenerlo a usted y su familia, se viene a hablar pestes de ella ¡y aparte es quien le paga la terapia!

Lana completamente apenada trato de separar a Serena de su cliente, mientras miraba al espejo que se encontraba frente a ella con reprobación, Darien y Andrew tuvieron que intervenir y sacar a la fuerza a la joven de ojos celestes.

Parece que no es buena idea que sea psicóloga – Comento Amy apenada con su amiga, Mina sonrió y dijo.

Esa Serena, es demasiado impulsiva y sincera para quedarse con sus comentarios, aunque no sea el momento adecuado, por eso ¡ya se que vocación le servirá!

La joven rubia miro totalmente aterrada unos papeles, eran al menos veinte hojas y solo había tenido dos horas para memorizar todo aquello.

Mina le había sugerido que tratara de entrar en la actuación, después de todo Serena era atractiva y cualquier melodrama querría tenerla de protagonista.

Una audición se efectuaría ese día y Mina la había llevado pese a las protestas de Serena de que no era buena idea, memorizar todos los diálogos no era su fuerte.

Su turno señorita – Le informo un ayudante del director, y Serena miro frustrada y luego con cara de pocos amigos a Mina, que la había metido en ese lío.

¡Vamos Serena confía en mi!, estas muy guapa con ese traje estilo James Bond – Le dijo contemplando el súper sexy vestidito rojo de tirantes y entallado que tenía puesto, bastante corto para dejar apreciar sus largas piernas además con zapatillas negras de exagerado tacón alto – ¿No es así Darien?

El joven asintió boquiabierto, completamente sonrojado ante la morena, porque sí, para la audición le habían colocado una peluca oscura estilo Amanda Miguel* para ocultar su identidad.

Pero Mina no estoy lista – Confeso la ojiazul, y cuando la mandaron llamar Mina solo la empujo al escenario.

Serena camino unos pasos, y se sentó en una de las sillas del set, que mostraba una cafetería estilo europea al lado de un apuesto joven blanco, rubio y de ojos azules.

¿Querida no es maravilloso? Pronto nos quedaremos con la fortuna de la familia Fuentes Guerra.

Excelente… - Sonrió nerviosa la joven, y luego miro alrededor a todas esas personas observándola y esperando algo, y luego lo supo, ¡había olvidado su dialogo! varios momentos que le parecieron eternos después lo recordó – Jajajaja…

Su risa es tan natural como las plantas de plástico del set – Murmuro Luna con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, todos asintieron no había duda de eso, pero ante la insistencia de Mina con el director, la joven audiciono cinco nuevas veces equivocándose en los diálogos, hablando antes de tiempo, tropezándose, y tumbando café caliente sobre el actor que la acompañaba.

Lo último a propósito, la siguiente escena era romántica y el tipo tenía que besarla, así que haciendo uso de su poder mental inclino levemente la taza para que esta lo quemara interrumpiendo el momento.

Darien sonrió al reconocer que lo había hecho a propósito, porque de no haber sido ella, hubiese sido él, nunca habría permitido que alguien más la besara.

De acuerdo, la actuación no es lo suyo – Se rindió Mina luego de que el actor corriera de un lado a otro quejándose del dolor, Ray sonrió.

¡Qué poco conocen a Serena! Esos trabajos no van nada con su estilo, pero sigue mi turno y yo si conseguiré encontrar su vocación.

¡ALTO! – Grito entre molesta e histérica Serena acercándose a las chicas - ¡Basta!, no soy su conejillo de indias ni tampoco me interesa seguir viendo si voy de acuerdo a las vocaciones que ustedes me han elegido, aunque no es su culpa, ninguna me ha gustado, y no puedo pretender que me va gustar una, porque la verdad es que no tengo tiempo, me marcho en unos días – Todos la miraron con mucha tristeza, Serena no aguanto sus miradas así que bajo el rostro y susurro antes de salir corriendo - Esta ya no es mi vida…

¡Serena!… - Le grito Ray preocupada, nadie estaba seguro de que hacer, Nerymald fue el único que reacciono y dijo.

Iré a hablar con ella.

Fuera del set, encontró a la joven nuevamente vestida con unos sencillos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa blanca recargada sobre un gran árbol, al parecer había usado la pluma para cambiarse con las prisas.

"_Odio usar tanto maquillaje" –_ Se quejo ella al sentirlo llegar, no necesita voltear la mirada para saber que era él.

"_Solo están tratando de ayudarte"_ – Le respondió pero no movió en absoluto sus labios, sus mentes estaban conectadas de tal modo que él podía leer sus pensamientos y ella los de él.

!¿Por qué?!, dime ¿Por qué has sido tan cruel dejándome la opción de elegir?, ¿Por qué les has dicho a todos que puedo quedarme?

Le grito finalmente ella mirándolo, su rostro mostraba tristeza y desesperación.

¿Les has dado una falsa esperanza? ¿O es que de verdad pretendes que me quede? – Le pregunto molesta y confundida – Toda mi vida me has dicho que soy la ÚNICA esperanza de tu maldito planeta y ahora, luego de tantos años de insistir con eso, me vienes a decir que puedo elegir quedarme, y delante de ellos, ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿quieres que les rompa el corazón?, ¿o es que ya no soy tan importante para la misión como solías decirme?

¡Quería llevarte conmigo completa! – Le respondió él con honestidad mirándola de frente como siempre solía hacer cuando ella tenía una crisis, con la excepción de que también estaba algo exaltado y con el ceño fruncido – De nada me sirve una guerrera que estará parcialmente en la misión, para que puedas derrotar al enemigo debes estar cien por ciento concentrada en ello, no pensando en lo que pudo o no ser, si te llevara de esa manera, aunque se que no me lo reprocharías, siempre estarías pensando en ellos, aunque tu cuerpo estuviera allá tu mente estaría acá.

Serena cayo derrotada al piso sentándose finalmente.

Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sígueles la corriente – Le dijo el gato sin mirarla – Y cuando el momento llegue, despídete de ellos para siempre, que no quede en ellos o en ti el sentimiento de que quedaron cosas inconclusas, o… también, si lo decides de otro modo, y lo prefieres así, solo quédate.

Nery…

Y por favor – Dijo volteando la mirada antes de marcharse, un gesto de dolor se vio en sus ojos almendrados – No vuelvas a maldecir a Vetrania, sería como maldecir la memoria de tu padre.

El gato se marcho dejándola muy pensativa, por lo pronto, por aquel día las vocaciones habían terminado, al menos tendría el resto de la noche para descansar y calmarse, pensaba que la idea de Nerymald no era mala, solo tenía que despedirse, seguir la corriente y que ellos sintieran que al menos lo intentaba.

La verdad le importaba tanto lo que ellos sintieran que le daba miedo decepcionarlos, pero no solo a ellos, también a Nerymald.

Luego de caminar un rato a solas, llego finalmente al castillo entro en el salón, donde todas las sailors la observaron entrar, ella sonrió y dijo.

Mañana podemos continuar buscando opciones, sigue el turno de Ray.

Las chicas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, por primera vez ella se dejo querer e incluso les correspondió el gesto, Darien quedo pasmado, fuera lo que fuera que ese gato le había dicho, parecía haber funcionado.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas y Serena fueron a su nueva opción, Ray no había dicho nada para no arruinar la sorpresa, Michiru le había ayudado y entre ambas habían ideado la mejor opción para ella.

Cuando entraron al lugar Serena se sorprendió de lo que vio, de inmediato una sonrisa asomo sus labios.

Y bien, pensé que dado que te gusta tanto nadar, serías buena en el equipo Japonés.

Es una magnifica idea – Secundo Lita – ¡Como no se me ocurrió a mi!

Bueno, Michiru y yo ya lo habíamos pensado con anterioridad – Confeso la Sailor de fuego mirando con complicidad a su amiga de cabello aguamarina, y luego a Serena – Anda, ve a cambiarte, todo lo que necesitas esta dentro de el casillero cuatro – Dijo dándole una llave, la joven asintió agradecida y se fue.

Las chicas, Darien, Andrew, Luna y Nerymald se quedaron observando desde las gradas, luego de varios minutos salió la joven vestida con un traje de baño de cuerpo completo en colores rosa y blanco, una instructora se acerco a ella y le dio unas cuantas ordenes, sin más, Serena se arrojo al agua con un perfecto clavado, que supero fácilmente sus expectativas, comenzando a nadar con tal gracia y elegancia sin que pareciera costarle trabajo, aguantaba bastante tiempo el estar debajo del agua y hacia piruetas que cualquier miembro del equipo de nado sincronizado envidaría.

Darien estaba fascinado, jamás la había observado nadar, y cuando lo hacía su rostro se llenaba de una completa paz y calma, una como no le había visto a Serena luego de cien años.

¡Quién lo diría! – Exclamo Michiru sonriente al verla – Parece una sirena y un ángel a la vez.

Quizá es ambas – Secundo Darien sonriendo.

Lo es – Dijo Nerymald con una sonrisa orgullosa, él mejor que nadie sabia el bien que el agua le proporcionaba a Serena, después de todo, era su elemento natural como un ser de la Luna.

Bien, nos has ganado Ray – Dijo Mina sonriéndole a su amiga – Creo que Serena encontró su vocación.

Terminada la practica la instructora no dejo de alabar y felicitar a la joven por su sorprendente actuación, todos se acercaron justo cuando la maestra le pedía que se uniera al equipo.

No gracias – Negó la joven de ojos azules y todos, en especial la maestra, se sorprendieron de su decisión, Serena sonrió y con amabilidad dijo – Estoy muy agradecida que me tomara en cuenta, pero una vocación no es necesariamente algo que te sale bien a la primera, ni es solo una pasión, es algo más fuerte aún, y para ser sincera, yo solo nado para relajarme, nunca he pensado en hacerlo una profesión, es algo muy intimo, espiritual, ¿me comprende?

¡Pero eres DEMASIADO buena, natural! ¡Ayudarías tanto al equipo! – Le rogo la maestra, Serena sonrió empática pero firme en su decisión.

Seguiré ayudando, a mi manera, no al equipo de natación, si no en lo que creo, es mejor para mí ahora.

¿Y que puede ser eso? – Pregunto Mina sorprendida aún.

Quiero ser enfermera – Sonrió la joven y todos la miraron incrédulos, encogiéndose levemente de hombros agrego ante las miradas curiosas – Ya se que no soy para NADA buena en eso, Darien no me dejará mentirles – Dijo ella observando al joven que estaba boquiabierto, luego al resto - Tengo manos de mantequilla, soy un poco brusca al poner inyecciones, no se ni lo básico de anatomía y me cuesta horrores estudiar – Suspiro cansadamente solo de enumerar sus fallos – Pero – Sonrió con evidente entusiasmo – Quiero dedicarme a eso, porque, es algo que me llena, se que va costarme muchísimo trabajo aprender pero, no cambiaré de decisión.

¿Y… eso lo descubriste en solo dos días? – Pregunto aún incrédulo Andrew, Serena sonrió y dijo.

Si, he extrañado mucho el hospital.

Que rara te has vuelto – Añadió Ray, Mina le dio un golpecito en las costillas y dijo.

Si eso te hace feliz, es suficiente para nosotras.

Gracias chicas, no lo hubiera descubierto nunca sin ustedes, las quiero – Dijo y las abrazo, Darien sobre todo estaba atónito, nunca pensó que Serena pudiera cambiar tanto.

Al día siguiente a las cinco am, Serena se puso su nuevo uniforme, uno que consistía en falda y camisa blanca, con sombrero y zapatos a juego, se recogió el cabello en un simple moño y salió rumbo al hospital.

Bajando las escaleras del palacio escucho una voz llamarla.

Llegaras muy temprano – La joven se giro y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

Siempre hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y tengo que aprovechar todo lo que pueda este tiempo.

Quedan solo dos semanas… - Repuso él con tristeza en su voz.

Y un día – Le recordó ella sonriendo con optimismo – Pero no pensaré en eso ahora, a partir de hoy voy a vivir día a día.

Sabia decisión – Sonrió él con orgullo hacia ella - ¿Puedo acompañarte?

¡Claro! Tengo muchas dudas y se que podrás ayudarme – Le dijo ella, camino al hospital Serena pregunto muchos detalles de los aparatos, algunos casos médicos que había observado y dudas sobre reglamento del hospital.

Cuando llegaron finalmente, Darien se animo a preguntar algo que le daba demasiada curiosidad.

¿Por qué elegiste ser enfermera?, parecías muy feliz estando en el agua, y en todo caso, ¿Por qué mejor no ser doctora?

Tengo varias razones, una, que amo nadar, pero me gusta hacerlo sola, es algo mío y no deseo lucrar ni compartirlo con nadie, y no quiero ser doctora, no me mal interpretes – Pidió ella al ver que la miraba como si lo subestimara - Los médicos hacen un trabajo maravilloso, curan enfermedades, y atienden operaciones de alto riesgo, pero casi no tienen trato con los pacientes, y es lo que yo quiero, poder conversar con ellos, ayudarlos y estar a su servicio de una manera más humana, yo misma habría dado lo que fuera por tener en su tiempo aunque fuera una persona con quien hablar, así que por eso lo hago, creo que es empatía.

Darien no podía sentir más respeto y admiración por Serena, y le alegraba sobre manera que fuera tan sincera con él, pero ella se sentía incomoda ante su mirada, sabía que había mucho más que esos sentimientos, había amor en él, así que dejo de mirarlo y empezó a bromear.

Además soy una de las pocas enfermeras que tolera limpiar el séptico.

Darien reía ante sus ocurrencias.

Eso si es ser valiente.

Eso es algo que seguro no te enseñan en la escuela de medicina ¿no? – Siguió bromeando ella.

No, creo que muchos médicos se desmayarían más fácilmente que mirar un cuerpo destrozado.

Siguieron bromeando por largo rato y empezaron la jornada juntos, Serena en sus deberes, Darien en los suyos, topándose de vez en cuando en el hospital, en el almuerzo y en las mismas labores, Darien estaba bastante contento con el rumbo de sus vidas.

Para muchos hombres podría ser sofocante trabajar y vivir con su mujer, pero a él eso le parecía un sueño, era otro modo de convivir aún más tiempo con ella y reconocerla, quizá de ese modo encontraría la forma de que no se fuera.

**Fin del capitulo. **

*Amanda Miguel. Una cantante ¿mexicana? Con una extravagante cabellera.

**Respuestas del capitulo anterior:**

**Princessqueen: **¿Seiya sin comentarios?, jajjaja, gracias por el comentario, a mi también me agradaba la idea de que Darien se acercara más a Serena, o mantuviera el recuerdo de su amor vivo por medio de su familia, además el pobre tampoco tuvo una propia, así que pienso que eso también necesitaba él, tener padres, un hermano, que terminaron por ser la misma familia de Serena, gracias por el comentario.

**Nora:** Gracias por tu comentario sobre mi madre, ¡que linda!, jajajja sobre la relación entre S+D eso se verá más adelante, creo que es OBVIO de que soy partidaria de una pareja pero bueno, Seiya no me cae mal jajjajaja, yo se que a ustedes si, pero no se porque, bueno lo siento en el siguiente capitulo regresa, respecto a que si Samy tuvo descendencia, no, no tuvo por varias razones, una es que como el mundo estaba en una guerra mundial su esposa y él decidieron no tener hijos, otra, es que hubiese sido más complicado para el fanfic, ya de por si manejo muchos personajes, gracias por tu comentario.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan:** Heeee no quiero arruinar tu lectura, sería como spoiler, mejor lee el siguiente capitulo para que sepas la respuesta a tu pregunta, gracias por tu comentario.

**ChibiChibi-sd:** Jajajaja, lamento que el fic te parezca triste, es que soy básicamente escritora de drama, pero soy optimista, esto va mejorar pero traerá altos y bajos como en todo, el siguiente capitulo te lo recomiendo será sobre el amor de Seiya y de Darien hacia Serena y se vera quizá un poco de lo que ella piensa y… ¿siente?, gracias por tu comentario claro que no me aburres, sígueme escribiendo por favor.

**LUNA: **Si hubiese sabido tu nombre lo habría puesto en el fic como el nombre de la psicóloga de este capitulo, pero como ya tenía una Luna, le deje el nombre de Lana XD en fin, en respuesta al cap anterior, siii ese Seiya quiere conquistar a Serena por el oído, es todo un loquillo, veamos que cara pone Darien cuando lo sepa, sobre Nerymald me alegro MUCHO que lo consideren un personaje de los más importantes porque, para ser inventado, quiere decir que no hago tan mal mi trabajo y porque esa era la idea, crear controversia sobre él, muchas gracias por el comentario, slds.

**Dan9912:** Jajajaja, todos (creo) piensan como tu sobre Nerymald o algo parecido, gracias por echarme porras, a mi también me fascinaba la idea de que incluso el señor Kenji se llevara bien con Darien, que tuviera él una familia y que mejor que fuera la de Serena, yo también me puse sentimental, aunque más en este capitulo y espérate a leer los que vienen. Gracias por tus porras, de verdad me hiciste el día, que bonito que piensen así de lo que escribes, te lo agradezco mucho, slds.

Debería hacer capítulos más light, me lo han sugerido, pero me cuesta trabajo no escribir cosas sentimentales, y más cuando ya quedan solo 4 capítulos para acabar el fanfic, jajajja, ¿como lo haré?, tengo algunas ideas que estoy acomodando.

Pobre Darien, me han dicho muchos, ¡lo se! Pero se vio mucho más reflejado en el manga que en el anime su amor por Serena, así que tenía que remediar eso, tengo que proyectar a un Darien más humano, enamorado y esas cosas, lo haré paulatinamente, no es que me divierta su tristeza ni nada por el estilo es parte de la trama.

Pensé mucho que Serena debía elegir una vocación para su vida, y al mismo tiempo que quizá no rimara con lo que ella es, pero pasa en la vida real, he visto casos, e incluso en mi misma, que deseaba desde muy joven ser psicóloga, entre en la carrera, fui la mejor en su momento en clase, jefa de grupo y la termine dejando, en fin, quizá me proyecte un poco, pero es verdad cuando escribí que una vocación no es necesariamente algo en lo que eres bueno, si no algo que te llene por completo y te ayude a ser mejor persona de manera integral.

Creo que también trato de dejar en claro como va evolucionando la relación entre Serena y sus amigos, las cosas van a seguir cambiando pero claro, ella ya maduro, y eso también se debe ver reflejado en la historia, ojala lo haga bien, miren que trato de esforzarme para que se note.

Se ponen intensos los siguientes capítulos, así que no se los pierdan porque ya viene el regreso de los treelights, en el capitulo número ocho que se titula:

"**Sensatez y sentimientos"**

Gracias por TODOS sus comentarios y POR FAVOR síganme escribiendo que les parece el fanfic, se los suplico, me hacen el día saber que alguien le interesa lo que escribo.


End file.
